EL PRECIO DE UN ERROR
by corazongoku
Summary: un U.A.dos jovenes de distintas clases sociales, se conocen en una prestigiosa universidad. el un chico muy libre y aventurero ella una simple estudiante humilde...pero un dia algo muy inesperado los une y los separa. romance amor lagrimas tristeza ¿podran superarlo? ¿ella podra perdonarle su enorme error?.. el cap 12 tiene una linda cancion "MI PRIMERA VEZ".
1. Chapter 1

**EL PRECIO DE UN ERROR**

**Hola a todos los fanáticos de dragón ball z ¿cómo están? Espero que muy bien.**

**No pensé tardar tanto en subir este fanfci pero he tenido serios problemas con mi computadora, pero bueno ya está el primer capítulo.**

**Tal vez al principio no les llame mucho la atención mi finc, me gustaría hacerlo un poco más largo este finc como de unos 10 o 15 capítulos ojala pueda lograrlo, eso depende de ustedes, pero bueno me apresurare a subir el segundo capítulo ojala les agrade la personalidad que les puse a los personajes de Akira y algunos que son inventados por mí.**

**Bueno los dejo mejor que lean.**

En una pequeña casita de Vivian muy modestamente un hombre, y su hija de 18 años.

-gracias a tu esfuerzo te dieron esa beca para ese prestigioso colegio hija, ahora solo debes dedicarte a estudiar ya solo te faltan dos años para que termines tu carrera, y tienes que mantener esa beca sino sabes que te van a regresar a la otra universidad—

-la verdad papá me da algo de miedo entrar a esa universidad—decía la pelinegra

-¿pero por qué hija?—pregunto muy preocupado Oxsatan .

-por que…...yo no soy como la mayoría de los que estudian ahí, tal vez se burlen de mi por mi condición social, hay estudia puros chicos de dinero.

-hija no te fijes en eso, tu eres una gran estudiante por eso entraste ahí échale muchas ganas, solo así podrás ser una mujer exitosa—

-si tienes razón-la chica se quedo muy pensativa- bueno papa me tengo que ir quede de pasar por Alis, al menos tengo a mi gran amiga que es como yo, humilde y sencilla —la pelinegra salió de su casa con su mochila sobre su hombro, y unas cuantas hojas sobre sus manos.

-cuídate mucho hija, no me esperes hoy, porque tengo que trabajar toda la noche, será mejor que le digas a la mamá de Alis si te puedes quedar hoy en su casa como lo has estado haciendo desde hace mucho tiempo hija—el señor alto y robusto se despidió de su hija.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Milk paso por su amiga Alis que vivía a solo 5 casas de la de ella, y la que ha sido su mejor amiga desde años.

-me da mucho gusto que nos haya tocado en la misma universidad, tenemos que echarle muchas ganas para poder llegar hacer unas chicas muy exitosas—Alis se veía muy emocionada.

-¡mira ese es el colegio!-la pelinegra señalo asombrada su escuela—es enorme y muy pero muy bonito –se paro para seguir admirando esa enorme escuela.

-¿pero ye te diste cuenta Milk?—pregunto su amiga interrumpiendo a su amiga que se encontraba admirando la escuela.

-no ¿qué sucede Alis?—pregunto la pelinegra

-hay muchos autos lujosos, algunos hasta parece que traen a sus guardaespaldas, ojala encajemos muy bien es esta escuela de puro chico millonario—suspiro con pesadez Alis.

-no te fijes en eso Alis sé muy bien como te sientes, todo esto para nosotras es nuevo, es como estar en otro mundo—

Las amigas siguieron caminando observando todo a su alrededor, chicos que llegaban en motos, en autos lujosos, con ropa de marca etc.

-bueno es hora de entrar tenemos que llevar esta solicitud con el director de esta escuela—Alis extendió la hoja.

-¿crees que esa sea la fila para poder pasar con el director?—pregunto Milk a su amiga.

-parece que si, déjame preguntar—Alis se acerco a uno de los chicos que se encontraban formados en esa fila de unas 20 o 25 personas.

-¡disculpa! ¿esta es la fila para pasar con el director?—pregunto Alis al chico.

-creo que sí, esta es la fila de las personas que tienen beca—contesto el chico.

-al parecer somos pocos los aplicados ¿verdad?—

-no, lo que pasa es que el director es el mismo dueño de esta escuela, y es algo especial y solo acepta a 50 personas con beca, todos los demás tienen que pagar, y bueno como ya te has dado cuenta es puro niño rico el que asiste aquí, nosotros los de clase baja tenemos que mantenernos con buen promedio si no el director nos quita la beca—el chico se veía muy amable.

-sí que debe ser muy especial ese tal director—dijo la pelinegra.

La fila avanzaba muy lentamente, Milk y Alis se notaban algo desesperadas.

Un hombre alto de cabellos negros alborotados, de muy buen físico, cuerpo marcado y bien vestido, (la vestimenta de Goku es igual al de Jonh Travolta en la película de Vaselina, adoro esa película) iba caminando por el pasillo donde se encontraba la fila, iba directo a la dirección.

-¡hoye tu!—le grito la pelinegra haciendo que el chico se detuviera y se girara para verla.

-¡tienes que formarte, nosotros llevamos 1 hora esperando, y tu así como así, llegas y sin permiso entras a la oficina del director!—con sus manos sobre su cintura y con el ceño fruncido se encontraba Milk.

El chico que había estado platicando con Alis volteo a ver a Milk susurrándole que se callara.

Pero Milk solo esperaba impaciente la respuesta del pelinegro.

Para su sorpresa el chico solo la observo unos segundos y cerró la puerta, dejándola perpleja.

-es un insolente cree que por ser guapo puede pasar así como así, ¿acaso es mujer la directora?—se pregunto así misma.

-no, y espero que no tengas problemas por eso…. ¡por que él es el hijo del director!—le dijo el chico.

-¡ ¿Qué?!—pregunto sorprendida

-hay Milk ahora si la regaste amiga—

-creo que tendré que disculparme con el chico—se dijo Milk muy arrepentida.

Después de un rato Goku salió de la oficina de su padre, antes de que Milk pudiera acercarse a él, una linda chica llamo a Goku, llamando no solo la atención de Goku sino de todos los que se encontraban formados desde hace rato.

-¡mi amor! Te he estado buscando desde hace rato—le dijo la chica acercándose a él dándole un beso en los labios.

-es que mi papá me mando llamar, pero bueno vámonos, Yamcha, Krilin y Vegeta ya deben de estar en el salón de clases—los dos salieron tomados de la mano, siendo observados por las personas que se encontraban cerca de ellos.

-no puedo creerlo, ella debe de ser la millonario Bulma Brief, en persona es más bonita—dijo el chico que se encontraba junto a Milk y Alis.

-¡con que ella es Bulma!—dijo Milk sorprendida

-es obvio que esa ricachona ande con un hombre igual de rico que ella, dicen que es una mujer muy vanidosa y muy creída —decía Alis.

-y muy pero muy hermosa, es el sueño de todo hombre—dijo el chico suspirando hondamente.

-no es para tanto—dijo molesta Milk.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

-amor ya solo te falta un año para que termines la universidad, en cambio a mi me faltan 2 años, aunque no estemos juntos en el mismo salón, ¡prométeme que no vas a fijarte en otra mujer que no sea yo!—la peli azul se paro enfrente del mirando con ternura.

-claro que no Bulma, no conozco a otra mujer con esos hermosos ojos azules que tanto me gustan—pelinegro la tomo del rostro y la beso.

-bueno te dejo Goku porque mis amigas me deben de estar esperando en el salón, alratito en cuanto terminen las clases pasas por mi—la chica se le acerco guiñándole un ojo.

-claro que si Bulma, te voy a llevar a pasear en mi nuevo auto—Goku se despidió y se alejo de la peli azul.

En una esquina se encontraban 3 hombres recargados en un lujoso auto deportivo color rojo.

-veo que ya conocieron mi nuevo auto—les dijo Goku a aquellos tres hombres que al parecer eran sus amigos.

-pues no presumas tanto, falta que conozcas mi nuevo auto, también es un deportivo de lujo, te va a encantar, me lo entregan hoy en la tarde—dijo Yamcha emocionado.

-¿qué les parece si terminando las clases n os vamos a dar una vuelta?—sugirió Goku feliz.

-tengo una idea mejor, que les parece si en la noche nos vamos a la casa de Vegeta destapamos una rica botella de vino y nos paseamos en estos autos haber que chica linda nos conseguimos por la noche—dijo Yamcha mirando el auto rojo.

-buena idea pero por el momento vámonos, que el profesor de ingles ya le dio la queja a mi padre, que no pongo atención en sus clases—dijo Goku quejándose molesto.

-ese profesor es un tonto, no hay por qué hacerle caso, en cuanto yo termine esta universidad mi padre me heredara el corporativo y asunto arreglado, a ganar mis propios millones—dijo muy seguro Yamcha.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

-la escuela se ve muy bien, al parecer aquí tienen a los mejores profesores de toda —dijo la pelinegra quien observaba asombrada la escuela.

-sí, todo aquí es de maravilla, pero ¿te fijaste que el hijo del director esta guapísimo?—pregunto suspirando Alis.

-claro que esta guapísimo, es un monumento de hombre, que esperanzas que alguien como él se fije en mi, ¡una pobre chica sin clase!—se dijo desanimada.

-bueno es hora de ir a clase, vámonos Milk—Alis jalo de la mano a su amiga rumbo a su nuevo salón de clases.

Ambas chicas se fueron muy emocionadas hasta llegar al quinto piso del enorme y lujoso edificio de la escuela.

-haber este año como nos va Bulma, sobre todo lo digo por ti, ya vez que Goku te distrae mucho, tanto que por poco repruebas 2 materias—dijo una amiga de Bulma llamada Marón.

-nos irá bien Marón tu tranquila, ahora déjame que me estoy arreglando mi hermosos cabello, ayer invertí mucho dinero en el, porque ya se me estaba maltratando—dijo una vanidosa Bulma, quien no dejaba de mirarse en el espejo.

-ya viste a esas dos tipas que acaban de entrar, deben ser nuevas el año pasado no me pareció verlas por aquí—dijo Marón sin quitarles las vista a Milk y Alis.

-mira nadamas se nota que son ¡una pobres muertas de hambre! Yo no sé como el papá de Goku sigue aceptando a tanto proletariado—la peli azul se veía molesta.

-sí y lo peor de todo es que nos juntan—

Bulma no dejaba de mirara con cierto desprecio y racismo a Alis y a Milk así se la paso la mayoría de las clases.

Las clases terminaron después de 7 horas, Milk y Alis iban saliendo, pero al amontonarse todos en la puerta de salida, Milk choco con Bulma provocando que a la peli azul se le callera su pequeño maletín de cosméticos rompiéndose en mil pedazos.

-¡eres una estúpida!—grito eufórica la peli azul.

-los siento fue un accidente—dijo Milk intentando levantar las cosas destrozada de Bulma.

-no tienes ni la menor idea de lo que valen todos estos cosméticos, eres una tonta muerta de hambre, será mejor que te desaparezcas de mi vista—Bulma estaba tan enojada que entre su amiga y otra la tenían agarrada de las manos para que no fuera a cometer la tontería de golpear a Milk.

-ya te dije que fue un accidente, y no tienes porque ofenderme—la pelinegra salió muy molesta de ese lugar con su amiga Alis.

-cálmate Milk no hagas caso a esa mujer histérica—su amiga Alis trataba de consolarla.

Por otro lado en el estacionamiento de la escuela se encontraba aquel pelinegro guapo recargado sobre su auto.

-¿llevas mucho tiempo esperándome?—pregunto la peli azul a su novio quien al parecer aun no se le podía bajar el coraje, solo de recodar su pequeño maletín destrozado y el rostro de esa mujer, le daban ganas de llorara de coraje.

-¿qué te sucede Bulma por que estas tan molesta?—pregunto el pelinegro al momento de abrazarla.

-es que una maldita y tonta mujer que entro hoy al mismo salón que yo, rompió mi maletín de cosméticos y lo peor de todo es que es una mujer sin clase, pobre y tonta ¡la odio!—

-tranquilízate Bulma, después yo mismo te comprare otro—el pelinegro le dio un beso en los labios.

-además aun no has visto mi auto—Goku le abrió la puerta para que la peli azul se subiera.

-no puedo creerlo amor, es un último modelo, ¿me llevaras a dar una vuelta verdad?—pregunto muy emocionada.

-por supuesto que sí, ven vámonos—

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Milk se encontraba sola en su casa, preparándose algo de comer.

_Tendré que comer sola, mi papá ya se fue al trabajo, no se por qué aun no me acostumbro a comer sola si desde años a si ha sido, pero ni quiero decírselo a mi papá se cuanto le gusta su trabajo, y es capaz de cambiarse si selo digo, es mejor que algún día me acostumbre—_pensaba la chica quien untaba con mayonesa un pequeño panecillo con jamón

Después de un gran rato sonó el teléfono.

-hola Milk, solo te llamo para decirte los libros que nos pidieron hoy los profesores son algo caros mi papá tal vez solo me de dinero para la mitad, ¿y tú qué piensas hacer?—

-pues no lo sé—la chica se quedo pensando—pues mira cuando íbamos saliendo de la escuela me pareció ver una cafetería donde había un anuncio que solicitan chica, creo que es hora de ayudar a mi padre con los gastos, aun que tengo beca, todo los que nos pidan en esa escuela se ve que es muy caro, y al menos yo me hare cargo de mis útiles, mañana mismo saliendo de la escuela pasare a preguntar—la chica se escuchaba muy emocionada.

-Milk solo dile a tu papá que te pague la mitad de libros y después a los otros les sacamos copias ¿qué dices?—

-no creo que los profesores quieran copias, además mi papá no gana mucho en su trabajo y lo que gana lo está juntando para pagar la casa donde vivimos—

-bueno amiga que te digo,¿ te vas a venir a quedar hoy verdad?—pregunto su amiga

-mi papá me dijo que lo hiciera pero es que tengo un relajo en mi cuarto y creo que ,me quedare a escombrar, aprovechando que no nos d tejaron tarea—

-pero si a ti te da miedo quedarte sola—le dijo Alis preocupada

-bueno si, pero solo será por esta noche, de todos modos gracias por preocuparte amiga, mañana nos vemos—Milk se despidió y se puso a escombrar su cuarto.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

-bueno Bulma creo que ya es hora de que te deje en tu casa, quede con Yamcha y los demás de ir a dar una vuelta en nuestros autos—

-¿me estas cambiando por esos inútiles de tus amigos?—pregunto muy enojada bulma con sus manos sobre su cintura.

-no, claro que no, te prometo que mañana pasaremos toda la tarde juntos….es mas mañana mi papá y Raditz no van a estar en casa ¿qué te parece si dormimos juntos?—pregunto el pelinegro mirándola intensamente a los ojos.

-bueno esa idea suena muy buena, pero va a estar esa señora, tu nana, sabes que no le caigo nada bien—la chica frunció el ceño.

-ya se me ocurrirá algo para que no se entere de que estas en la casa, ¿pero qué dices de mañana?, piénsalo, mañana tu y yo solos en mi habitación ¡toda la noche! Como en otras ocasiones—

-está bien, déjame pensar que les puedo inventar a mis padres—

Goku llevo a Bulma a su casa y enseguida se fue con sus amigos como habían quedado.

La noche paso muy alegre para Goku y sus amigos.

-bueno es hora de irnos mañana hay que ir muy temprano a la escuela, pero que les parece si el fin de semana nos vamos de fiesta, creo que la amiga de Bulma, esta planeando hacer una fiesta, donde me imagino habrá mucho vino y hermosas mujeres—Goku se notaba algo mareado, bajo del auto de Yamcha y como pudo se fue caminando a su enorme mansión.

-que horas son estas de llegar Goku?—pregunto una mujer de unos 50 años de edad llamada Andy que al perecer era su nana.

-hay Andy, hoy no me regañes, no vez que apenas y puedo conmigo mismo—se recargo en el barandal para subir a su habitación.

-está bien pero mañana vamos hablar, de seguro andabas con esa mujer con esa tal Bulma—Andy lo tomo por la cintura ayudándole a subir las escaleras.

-no….. te equivocas andaba con mis amigos, ha Bulma desde hace rato la deje en su casa—el pelinegro llego a su habitación se tiro a la cama y enseguida se quedo profundamente dormido.

_Hay Goku espero que tu padre no se entere del estado en el que llegaste si no te va a regañar muy feo, pobre de mi Goku desde que tu mamá murió has cambiado mucho, antes no llegabas ebrio ni a altas horas de la noche, necesitas mucho cariño hijo y mientras yo viva te cuidare como mi hijo ,como lo he hecho desde que tu mamá partió de este mundo_—pensaba tristemente sin dejar de mirar a Goku, tomo unas cobijas le quito su chaqueta y sus zapatos y lo tapo.

**Nos venos hasta el próximo capitulo ósea la próxima semana saludos y gracias por leer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Listo el segundo capítulo!**

**Muchas gracias por sus rewiers me alegran mucho. Ojala este capítulo también les guste. Les aseguro conforme pase el tiempo los capítulos cada vez serán mejores.**

A la mañana muy temprano en el gran colegio de la familia Son.

-¡entonces ya te dieron el trabajo amiga!—dijo sorprendida Alis.

-sí, hoy mismo en la tarde me tengo que presentar, en cuanto salga de la escuela me voy a la cafetería—dijo muy feliz Milk

-¿y cuanto te van a pagar?—

-el dueño de la cafetería que se llama Don Tom, me dijo que el sueldo es bajo, pero que las propinas son muy buenas, dice que la mayoría de sus clientes son los alumnos de la universidad, y pues ya sabes que todos aquí son gente de dinero—

-bueno vamos a entrar al salón Milk, tienes que estar muy concentrada, ya que hoy empiezas con tu nuevo trabajo—Alis tomo a su amiga del hombro para jalarla al salón.

Enfrente del escritorio se encontraba sentada Bulma y su amiga Marón, quienes no dejaban de arreglarse el cabello.

-ya viste, que ya llegaron esas muertas de hambre—le dijo Marón a su amiga.

-sí, ya las vi, como me cae mal esa tipa, la del cabello negro—dijo Bulma molesta con el ceño fruncido, y mirando a Milk con desprecio y odio.

-déjala Bulma ya le enseñaras que tu eres más que ella—le dijo Marón muy convencida.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

-pobre de Goku ahorita debe de estarse muriendo—dijo Yamcha

-Y también Krilin, los dos fueron los que más bebieron de los cuatro—le dijo Vegeta a su amigo

-que te parece si saliendo de aquí vamos a la cafetería de Don Tom, lástima que Goku y Krilin faltaron, porque nos vamos a ir a tomar una deliciosa malteada—decía Yamcha.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx

Después de un pequeño examen que se realizo en el salón de Milk, el profesor se encontraba dando los resultados.

-¡y bien jóvenes! Espero que estudien mucho porque con este examen que les realice, la mayoría no ha estudiado nada—decía el profesor con sus grandes anteojos.

-es que apenas entramos profesor, además usted nunca nos anuncio lo de un examen—dijo Marón un poco molesta.

-aun que no les avise que va haber examen, ustedes jóvenes deben de estudiar siempre, por ejemplo su compañera Milk, salió muy bien en el examen de ingles—el profesor cambio su vista hacia donde estaba Milk- ¡felicidades señorita Milk! Se nota que ha estudiado mucho—le dijo el profesor orgulloso.

_Esa maldita mosca muerta, se cree mucho porque el tonto del profesor, le ha dicho que es aplicada_—pensaba muy molesta Bulma sin dejar de mirar mal a Milk.

Ya era la hora de la salida, todos caminaban alegremente algunos de la mano de sus parejas otros en grupo y algunos solos.

-bueno te dejo, Alis, ya es hora de irme a trabajar, ¡deséame suerte amiga!—decía Milk muy nerviosa.

-pues suerte amiga, alrato te espero en mi casa, tu papá paso a decirle a mi mamá, que no llegaría en toda la noche por que le toca trabajar—le dijo Alis a su amiga.

-sí, gracias Alis, entonces alrato en tu casa—la pelinegra se fue rumbo al baño, se recogió su largo cabello y se alisto para irse a la cafetería.

-hola buenas tardes señor Tom—dijo Milk muy nerviosa.

-hola ¿me imagino que tú debes ser la nueva mesera que trabajara aquí verdad?—pregunto una mesera.

-he…..si yo soy, mi nombre es Milk—dijo la pelinegra presentándose.

-pásate niña—grito el señor quien se encontraba preparando unas malteadas, usaba una gorra blanca y un pequeño mandil blanco era el señor Tom o Don Tom como lo conocía la mayoría de los alumnos de la escuela.

-señor Tom—dijo la pelinegra.

-solo dime don Tom, Milk—

-mira, comienza por ponerte esta gorra y mandil rosa, así los clientes te distinguirán y sabrán luego luego que eres mesera, por lo pronto toma la orden de cada mesa, poco a poco te irás acoplando—decía Don Tom muy feliz.

-sí, muchas gracias Don Tom—dijo Milk.

-antes que nada, no quiero problemas entre ustedes—el señor señalo a las 3 chicas más que trabajaban con él, en la cafetería.

-mira hay viene Yamcha y Vegeta ¡yo atenderé la mesa de ellos!—dijo una de la meseras.

-no… será mejor que se la dejes a la chica nueva—dijo Don Tom.

Los dos hombres acababan d llegar estacionaron su lujoso auto afuera.

-hola—dijo muy nerviosa— ¿que desean tomar?—pregunto sacando de su mandil una pluma y una pequeña libreta.

-hola linda, a mi tráeme una malteada llena de espuma de chocolate y chantilly—dijo Yamcha sin dejar de mirar a la pelinegra.

-¿eres nueva aquí verdad?—pregunto Vegeta coquetamente.

-he….si…contesto nerviosa.

-¿cómo te llamas?—le pregunto Vegeta.

-Milk, ¿deseas algo de tomar?—la pelinegra quería cortar la plática ya.

-no te enojes Milk, tráeme una malteada por favor—en cuanto la pelinegra se dio la vuelta la vista de Vegeta se desvió hacia el trasero de la chica.

-hoye esa mesera aparte de bonita, esta como quiere, esas piernas y esa cintura—se la imaginaba Vegeta—deja que la conozca un poco mas y me la llevare a la cama, como a otras meseras de aquí—decía Vegeta a su amigo.

-vamos Vegeta es solo una mesera, en la escuela puedes conseguirte algo mejor—decía Yamcha con sus brazos en la nuca recargado en la silla cómodamente.

-ella, solo es para pasar el rato—

Después de un largo rato los chicos terminaron su bebida. Yamcha salió primero, dejando a Vegeta pagando.

-muchas gracias Milk—dijo Vegeta guiñándole un ojo a la pelinegra, provocando que se incomodara un poco, dejo sobre la mesa unas monedas.

La chica limpio la mesa guardándose en su mandil la propina que acababa de recibir de Vegeta.

_No está nada mal_—pensó la chica al momento de guardarse el dinero.

Las horas pasaron, pronto se llego las 7 de la noche, Milk tomo sus cosas se despidió de sus nuevas compañeras de trabajo y se fue rumbo a su casa.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

-¿así que te fue bien amiga?—le pregunto Alis a su amiga.

-sí, pronto juntare más dinero, para poder comprarme el primer libro—decía Milk muy emocionada.

-bueno ya es hora de cenar, vamos Milk, mi mamá preparo algo delicioso—las chicas se fueron a l cocina.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

A la mañana siguiente todo pasó con normalidad, aprovechando que las clases acabaron un poco más temprano, Milk se fue de una vez a la cafetería.

-buenas tardes Don Tom ¡ya estoy aquí!—dijo la chica quien ya se había puesto su gorra y su mandil rosa!

-ha veo que hoy saliste temprano, Milk—dijo Tom.

-sí, un poco, se que aun no hay muchas gente pero si quiere le puedo ayudar en algo—dijo la chica.

-es buena idea, quiero que aprendas a preparar las malteadas—dijo Don Tom dándole una libreta para que anotara todo.

La pelinegra se encontraba en la cocina anotando paso a paso todo lo que el señor Tom hacia.

-veo que aprendes rápido—dijo el señor sorprendido. Por su ventana logro ver que se acababa de estacionar un lujoso auto deportivo color rojo, de inmediato supo de quien era.

-deja esto aquí Milk, quiero que atiendas muy bien la mesa de esa pareja—le dijo el señor Tom a la chica.

Milk salió de la cocina con su libreta y pluma en manos, aun no reconocía la espalda de esa pareja, iba caminando hacia ellos, lo única que veía era como él la tenia abrazada y la besaba.

-hola, ¿puedo tomar su orden?—les pregunto la chica, pero se sorprendió mucho de ver quién era, Bulma y Goku.

-¿tu?…pregunto enojada Bulma— ¿no me digas que trabajas aquí?—

-ha…..sí, aquí trabajo—le contesto la chica.

-sabes que amor mejor vámonos, ya no se me antoja nada—la peli azul se levanto de su silla enojada.

-¿pero por qué Bulma?—pregunto Goku quien acababa de quitar la mirada de la pelinegra.

-es que, en todos lados tengo que encontrarme ¡a esta mujer!—la peli azul la señalo con algo de desprecio.

-¿y qué tiene de malo?—pregunto Goku

-es que esta, es la que me rompió mi maletín de cosméticos, y la que no se que le dé a los profesores para que la pasen con buena calificaciones—Bulma la miraba con mucha seriedad y muy segura de sus palabras.

-hoye me estas insultando, yo solo me pongo a estudiar y ya—

-Bulma no te comportes así con ella—dijo Goku tomando a Bulma de la mano—será mejor que nos vayamos—le dijo a su novia tomando su bolso para llevársela al auto.

La pareja salió, y al perecer se veía que iban discutiendo.

-no puedo creer que estés defendiendo a esa maldita pobre—Bulma se encontraba sumamente enojada, Goku trataba de calmarla pero no lo lograba conseguir—sabes que será mejor que me regrese al estacionamiento de la escuela ¡me iré en mi auto!—la peli azul se fue muy enojada dejando solo Goku, este se subió a su auto azotando fuerte la puerta de su auto.

-espero que algo así no se repita Milk, ellos son de mis mejores clientes, no se cual sea tu problema con la señorita Bulma pero que no se repita—Don Tom se veía un poco molesto con Milk.

-si Don Tom—afirmo con la cabeza.

_De donde he visto a esa chica_—se preguntaba Goku quien conducía su auto rumbo a su casa, pensando en la pelinegra.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxal día siguiente muy temprano en el colegio Son.

Un hombre bajo de su auto color rojo. Milk a lo lejos pudo percatarse del auto y de inmediato supo que era el del pelinegro.

_Parece que está solo, creo que es el momento de disculparme con él_—pensaba la chica algo nerviosa. Camino despacio hasta el, quien se encontraba distraído leyendo un libro de ingles, recargado en su auto.

-¡hola!—saludo haciendo que el pelinegro levantara su vista hacia ella.

-hola—saludo cerrando su libro.

-yo…..bueno mi nombre es Milk—recargo sus libros más en su pecho de nervios—desde hace días he querido disculparme contigo.

-¿disculparte conmigo?—preguntó inseguro—¿pero por qué?—

-por gritarte que te formaras, el día que entraste a la dirección…. es que yo te confundí con un alumno, no pensé que tu papá fuera el director—

-no te preocupes niña—le dijo Goku con una sonrisa.

_Ya veo, por eso me acuerdo de ella, la primera vez que la vi fue ese día cuando entre con mi padre a la dirección_—pensaba el chico

-es que cuando me entere de que eras el hijo del director pensé que le pedirías a tu papá que, me quitara la beca para no entrar en este colegio—

-pero claro que no, eso sería muy tonto de mi parte—le dijo Goku sin quitarle la vista a una hoja que se lograba asomar de los libros que traía la chica en sus brazos.

-eso era todo Goku, muchas gracias—la chica iba a darse media vuelta, pero…..

-hoye espera, puedo ver esa hoja, ¿creo que es un examen verdad?—le pregunto Goku.

-he si es mi examen de ingles—la chica saco la hoja extendiéndosela al chico.

Goku observo el examen sorprendido.

-veo que eres muy inteligente niña, a mi me cuesta mucho aprender ingles—

-solo es cosa de repasar mucho, yo soy muy torpe en matemática—dijo avergonzada

-matemáticas esa en mi materia favorita, que curioso…yo soy malo para el ingles y tu para las matemáticas —decía Goku riendo.

-sí, que curioso, bueno ya me tengo que ir, por que en cualquier momento puede llegar tu novia—la chica le extendió la mano despidiéndose del pelinegro

El chico le estiro la mano y ambos se quedaron viendo un rato.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

-¿y bien, ya te disculpaste con Goku?—pregunto Alis.

-sí, ya lo hice de hecho charlamos un rato—

-así ¿y qué te dijo?—pregunto curiosa Alis

-solo de la escuela Alis, no creo tener tanta suerte como para que Goku me hable de otra cosa-la chica suspiro pesadamente.

-además ni pierdas tu tiempo con el querida amiga, sabes que es novio de la chica más popular de la escuela y de la que por cierto, nos odia—

Ambas amigas se fueron, al salón de clases.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

Por la tarde en la cafetería de Don Tom.

-tengo un poco de hambre les parece si vamos a tomar alguna malteada—propuso Yamcha.

-es buena idea—dijo Goku.

Los cuatro amigos, se fueron y sentaron en una pequeña mesa de la cafetería.

-¿hola les tomo su orden?—preguntó una mujer rubia.

-hola, ¿hoye no está la otra chica?, no recuerdo su nombre pero tiene el cabello negro, creo que es nueva aquí—pregunto Vegeta

-sí, si esta enseguida le diré que venga a atenderlos ella—la rubia se fue y le dijo a Milk que se fuera a tender esa mesa.

La chica se asomo de quien era la mesa, y los nervios se apoderaron de ella, estar cerca de Goku nuevamente, era como estar cerca de un príncipe.

-hola, ¿qué desean?—pregunto amablemente.

-hola linda, a mi tráeme lo mismo que ayer—le dijo Vegeta guiñándole el ojo.

-a mí un café y unas galletas—pidió Yamcha.

-yo lo mismo que Yamcha—dijo Krilin.

-hola- saludo Goku- yo una malteada de nuez.

La chica tomo la orden y se fue a la cocina.

-esta mujer esta como quiere, les aseguro que en muy poco tiempo estará en mi cama—decía Vegeta muy orgulloso.

-¿te gusta esa chica Vegeta?—pregunto serio Goku.

-no se trata de que si me gusta o no, sabes que ese tipo de chicas con un buen billete enfrente aflojan todo lo que pueden—

-se ve que ella no es así—dijo Goku un poco molesto.

-¿qué te pasa Goku?, tu sabes muy bien que las mujeres a esta edad sólo sirven para una sola cosa, además ayer me dijo su nombre, tal vez al ratito me dé su número y después algo mas—decía un coqueto y triunfante Vegeta

Goku prefirió quedarse callado ya que discutir con Vegeta era como hacerlo con una piedra, siempre se sentía el mejor de todos, era el que siempre presumía la cantidad de mujeres que ya habían pasado por su cama.

-aquí les dejo sus bebidas—les dijo Milk bajando la charola con sus malteadas.

La pelinegra se fue y los dejo tomar sus bebidas, en ratos el pelinegro, la miraba sin que ella se diera cuenta, y ella también hacia lo mismo.

Paso un pequeño rato, Krilin y Yamcha se salieron a esperar a sus amigos en el auto de Goku, Vegeta fue al baño el único que quedo solo fue Goku quien estaba sacando su billetera para pagar.

-veo que te dejaron solo tus amigos—dijo Milk acercándose al pelinegro

-ha…..si—contesto serio con la mirada aun en su billetera.

-toma—le extendió una tarjeta de crédito.

-aquí tienes Goku—dijo la chica, entregándole nuevamente su tarjeta

-¡gracias!—dijo Goku, se levanto y antes de salir recordó que no dejo propina. Saco de su billetera un billete grande y lo dejo sobre la mesa haciéndole señas a Milk con la mirada que recogiera su dinero.

La pelinegra iba agradecerle, pero él salió rápido del lugar.

_Me dejo mucho dinero Goku_—pensaba la chica sorprendida.

Afuera en el auto de Goku esperaban Krilin, Yamcha y Goku a Vegeta

-parece que Vegeta se quedo coqueteando con la mesera—dijo Yamcha quien saco un cigarro de su pantalón.

Al escuchar eso Goku levanto su vista para asomarse por las ventanas, y efectivamente Vegeta se encontraba platicando con Milk.

_Ese estúpido de Vegeta no pierde el tiempo, espero que ella no sea tan tonta como para creer en las promesas de Vegeta_—pensaba molesto el pelinegro, se subió al auto a esperar.

-entonces Milk, ¿me vas dar tu número de teléfono?—le pregunto Vegeta sonriéndole.

-no, estoy muy ocupada, consíguete a otra—le dijo Milk molesta.

Vegeta se percato que desde el auto sus amigos lo estaban viendo, y claro el ante sus amigos jamás iba hacer un perdedor así que pensó en algo.

-¿me puedes regalar una servilleta Milk?—le pregunto Vegeta

-sí, toma—le extendió la chica un papel.

-¿me puedes dar el numero de aquí?, es que necesito cotizar precios para una fiesta que quieren organizar mis padres aquí—dijo Vegeta fingiendo.

La chica lo dudo un poco pero finalmente le dio el número.

-está bien—la chica le anoto el numero en el papel.

-gracias linda—Vegeta se despidió y subió al auto de Goku con una sonrisa de lado

-¿y qué paso Vegeta, te dio su número?—pregunto Yamcha, mientras Goku fingió no estar atento, pero claro que quería escuchar que le había dicho la pelinegra

-claro que si, les dije que sería pan comido, salir con esa chica—decía orgullosos Vegeta.

_No puedo creerlo a simple vista esa chica se ve diferente, pero ya veo que no, muy fácilmente le dio su número a Vegeta_—pensaba desilusionado Goku.

Han pasado varios días por fin llego el fin de semana. Dos chicas se encontraban platicando recostadas en el pasto, observando la hermosa luna.

-¿Y que harás mañana sábado Milk?-pregunto Alis.

-tengo que trabajar en la cafetería, solo será un rato, y después creo que me quedare todo el día en casa y ¿tú que harás?—

-creo que mis papás quieren que pasemos el fin de semana con mi abuelita, por cierto mi mamá me dijo que te invitara ¿Qué dices?—pregunto Alis

-no creo que esta vez te pueda acompañar, creo que mi papá no trabajara en la noche, aprovechara para estar con él, ya que casi no lo veo, más que en las mañanas—decía Milk alegre.

**¡Espero apurarme y subir esta misma semana el tercer capítulo!**


	3. Chapter 3

En una casa lujosa se encontraba una pareja sentados en la sala viendo la televisión.

-Goku….esta noche seré toda tuya, les dije a mis papás que me quedaría en casa de Marón—la chica se acerco y lo beso apasionadamente.

-es que…..Bulma mi papá no va a salir de viaje como te había dicho, estará todo el día de hoy y también el fin de semana al igual que mi hermano Raditz—

-bueno entonces vayamos a un hotel, invéntale algo a tu papá y ¡Listo!—

-¡no!, mejor para otra ocasión—el pelinegro se levanto del sillón.

-que te ocurre amor, pensé que querías estar conmigo—

-Sí, pero me siento algo cansado, tengo mucho que estudiar para ingles, mejor ¿qué te parece si te llevo a tu casa? ya es noche, mañana temprano te llamo para ver qué podemos hacer—Goku se le quedo viendo a la peli azul esperando la respuesta de ella

-está bien como quieras, pero yo te llamo por qué tal vez este ocupada….ha y me voy yo sola—la chica salió muy molesta de la casa.

Goku se levanto y se fue a su habitación.

Se recostó coloco sus manos atrás de su nuca mirando el techo de su habitación.

Desde hace dos días no la he visto, será mejor así, me imagino que ya salió con Vegeta, ¿por qué no dejo de pensar en sus hermosos ojos negros? ella es una chica diferente a mí, es de otra clase social, será mejor que deje de pensar en estupideces, Yamcha siempre lo ha dicho las chicas a esa edad solo sirven para una sola cosa—pensaba el pelinegro, se dio la media vuelta destendio su cama y se dispuso a dormir.

Llego el tan esperado sábado.

Milk se arreglo y salió temprano rumbo a la cafetería.

Entro y de inmediato se fue a poner su gorra y su mandil rosa, pero alguien llamo mucho su atención se acercándose amablemente a él.

-hola, es sábado y no pensé encontrarte aquí—dijo la chica sonriente ante aquel hombre.

-hola, yo siempre acostumbro los sábados a tomar muy temprano mi café aquí—dijo muy serio.

-ha, ¿necesitas algo?, ¿tal vez algunas galletas para acompañar tu café?—pregunto la chica, al parecer ella solo estaba tratando de ser amable, pero el tenia una actitud un tanto fría con ella.

-no, niña no necesito nada, además otra chica me está atendiendo—el pelinegro la miro serio y volvió a concentrar su mirada en su taza de café caliente.

La pelinegra se fue de su mesa, con la mirada un poco baja.

A cada rato ella lo miraba, pero el parecía estar más atento en su taza de café.

_¿Me preguntó que estará pensando? ¿Por qué apenas hace unos días hasta me hizo platica sobre la materia de ingles y hoy se porta muy frio? Tal vez se enojo con Bulma_—se preguntaba la chica.

-¿se te ofrece algo mas Goku?—le pregunto una mesera al chico..

-no, eso es todo—el chico se levanto dejando un billete sobre la mesa y salió de ese lugar, se subió a su auto.

_¿Me pregunto si ella ya habrá salido con el estúpido de vegeta_?—pensaba Goku quien manejaba lentamente su auto por las grandes calles de

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

Llego el domingo.

-papá ahorita vengo, voy al súper tengo que hacer algunas compras por que ya no hay fruta en la casa—dijo la chica sonriente.

-me parece buena idea hija—Oxsatan le extendió un pequeño billete a su hija.

-no, papá no hace falta, con el dinero que me he ganado estos días en la cafetería me va alcanzar para comprar lo necesario—la chica tomo su suéter tomo un taxi y bajo enfrente del súper.

Paseaba por los pasillos con unas cuantas manzanas y alguna otra fruta en sus brazos mientras miraba indecisa las toallas femeninas.

_¿Cuál será mejor?—_se preguntaba la pelinegra

En ese mismo súper un chico alto y guapo, se encontraba paseándose también por los pasillos.

¿Qué me encargó Andy?—se preguntaba Goku rascándose la cabeza—creo que va hacer un pastel, vi que tenia harina, huevo y leche ¿pero que mas llevara el pastel?—

Paso un largo rato y al fin pudo recordar—¡ha ya se! Creo que es crema pastelera—dijo muy feliz Goku.

La tomo del anaquel pero seguía paseando-¡haber que se me antoja!—decía el chico.

Ambos estaban tan distraídos que sin darse cuenta chocaron, cayéndose lo que los dos traían en las manos.

-¡Goku!—dijo la chica muy avergonzada.

-hola…. ¿tus ojos de capulín no te ayudan en mucho, verdad?—pregunto divertido el pelinegro.

La chica sonrió, y rápidamente levanto sus cosas, el pelinegro le ayudo.

Le dio todo a la chica, incluso el paquete de toallas femeninas, que provoco que se sonrojara.

Goku enarco una ceja, mirando el sonrojo de la chica.

-¿ya vas de salida?—preguntó el chico amablemente.

-¡sí!—contesto ella.

-entonces vamos al área de cajas—propuso el.

Los dos colocaron sus cosas, para pagar, Milk aparto sus cosas para pagar las de ella

-no, niña déjalas hay, yo las pago—le dijo el chico juntando las cosas de Milk con la de él.

-¡pero Goku!—

-no, te preocupes yo las pago, hoy por ti, y mañana por mí—le dijo el regalándole su mejor sonrisa que hizo que la chica se sonrojara.

_Me pena, Goku va a pagar mis cosas_—pensaba muy nerviosa

Justo cuando los dos iban saliendo una mujer de un auto color rosa se detuvo y los observo a lo lejos.

_Esto lo tiene que saber Bulma_—se dijo aquella rubia amiga de Bulma.

-gracias Goku, tengo que irme—dijo la chica agarrando su bolsa de cosas que Goku le estaba dando.

-adiós niña, me gustaría poder llevarte a tu casa, pero me deben de estar esperando impacientes en casa—Goku se acerco a la chica despidiéndose con un beso en la mejilla.

La chica se sonrojo mucho. Goku le guiño un ojo.

En aquel auto rosa la chica rubia estaba sorprendida por lo que acababa de ver, se fue de inmediato a la corporación capsula.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

-señor Brief, ¿estará Bulma?—preguntó Marón a un señor alto y delgado.

-hola Marón, si está en su habitación, pásate por favor—le dijo el señor muy amigable.

Marón entro a toda prisa a la habitación de Bulma.

-¿qué te sucede Marón?,¿ acaso no sabes que los domingos no me gusta que interrumpan mi terapia de masajes?—pregunto muy molesta aquella peli azul que se encontraba medio desnuda recibiendo un masaje y con una mascarilla verde en su rostro.

-es que acabó de ver a Goku y ni te imaginas con quien—decía muy preocupada Marón.

La peli azul se levanto se puso una bata y les pidió a las dos personas que se encontraban con ella que se retiraran.

-no tengo ganas de saber de él, ayer me dijo que me llamaría para salir juntos, y jamás me llamo—Bulma se encontraba muy enojada.

-¿ni siquiera quieres saber que era esa muerta de hambre la que estaba con él?- termino de decir Marón.

-¡eso no puede ser cierto!—grito enojada Bulma.

-los acabo de ver en el súper el le dio una bolsa, supongo que le compro cosas del súper, y no solo eso se veía muy feliz con ella, y por si fuera poco casi estoy segura que también la llevo a su casa en su auto.

Bulma apretó muy fuerte su puño—¡esta es la guerra maldita muerta de hambre!—dijo furiosa.

-¿qué piensas hacer?—pregunto sorprendida Marón.

-Goku es mío y solo mío y no me interesa lo que tenga que hacer para que nadie se acerque a él—una lagrima de coraje, se le escapo de esos ojos azules—ya se me ocurrirá algo ¡te lo juro Marón!—se limpio las lágrimas muy decidida.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

Milk se encontraba muy contenta barriendo el patio de su casa que no se percato de la presencia de Alis.

-¿y por qué tan feliz amiga?—pregunto Alis

-¡hay Alis me asustaste!—dijo la pelinegra.

-lo siento no fue mi intención—dijo Alis

-es que me encontré a Goku en el súper, y pago mis cosas—decía una soñadora Milk.

-hay Milk no vueles tan alto porque la caída puede ser fatal—dijo su amiga seria

-no digas eso Alis, querer a alguien no es malo, al contrario es muy bonito—decía Milk suspirando.

-sí pero cuando el amor es correspondido—

-no lo sé pero mientras Goku me hable yo seré muy feliz—

-bueno amiga deja de soñar que ya mañana es lunes y hay que ir a dormir para estar listas para mañana en la escuela.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

Muy temprano el colegio Son.

-¿entonces ya me entendiste Marón?—preguntó Bulma.

-si, en cuanto tu pases cerca de la pobre esa, yo sin querer te empujare y tu fingirás que te caíste y le empezaras a reclamar.

-así es—decía bulma muy emocionada.

En un auto rojo se encontraba Goku Krilin, y Yamcha.

-¿y Vegeta por qué no está con nosotros?—pregunto Yamcha

-no lo sé creo que ayer se fue de ebrio con una chica, y pues ya se imaginaran, ha de estar muy cansado—dijo Krilin sonriendo divertido.

_Que lastima que no vino hoy a la escuela, porque le quería preguntar ¿si ya salió con Milk? tengo que asegurarme que ella no es una chica fácil_—pensaba distraído Goku

-¿ya invito a salir a esa chica, la que trabaja en la cafetería?—pregunto krilin a sus amigos.

-no lo sé, pero ya le dije a Vegeta que esa chica, no le conviene ella es de otra clase social muy distinta a la nuestra, luego ese tipo de mujeres resultan ser muy interesadas—decía Yamcha quitándose el cigarro que tenia sobre su oreja, para llevárselo a los labios.

-¡hoye Goku! apropósito dentro de unos días más cumplirás años, me imagino que el señor Bardock te va a festejar a lo grande como de costumbre ¿verdad?—pregunto Krilin.

-aun no me ha dicho nada mi papá, pero supongo que sí—decía Goku muy pensativo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

Dos chicas iban caminando muy tranquilas por el gran colegio Son.

-¿hiciste la tarea Milk?—preguntó Alis.

-sí, tuve que ir al ciber que estaba a una hora de mi casa—

-hay amiga, hubieras ido a mi casa hacer la tarea, sabes que mi computadora también es tuya—decía Alis.

-tal vez será para otra oca…..

De pronto Milk sintió un fuerte empujón.

-¡eres una estúpida Milk! ¿Acaso no te fijas donde caminas?—preguntaba Bulma quien se encontraba tirada en el suelo.

-no me di cuenta, fue un accidente—

Bulma se levanto y se acerco a la chica soltándole una fuerte bofetada.

Milk dejo caer su mochila sobre un pequeño charco de agua.

-fue un accidente, tal vez eras tú la que venía distraída mirándote en el espejo como acostumbras—dijo Milk quien con una mano se sobaba la mejilla.

-cállate maldita pobre, yo no sé que hace una pobre basura como tu aquí en este colegio—

Milk le regreso la bofetada rasgullandole ligeramente la nariz a la peli azul.

-¡Esto no te lo voy a perdonar!—grito Bulma, tocándose el rostro

Milk levanto su mochila y se percato que su tares estaba toda empapada. Muchos alumnos ya se encontraban haciendo bola alrededor de ellas observando la pelea entretenidos.

-¡mira lo que hiciste Bulma, ahora mi tarea esta arruinada!—la chica se entristeció mucho.

-¿no me digas que de verdad estas preocupada?, si por ahí me enteré que te estás acostando con los profesores para seguir manteniendo bien, tu promedio—la chica tenía una sonrisa triunfante.

Krilin, Yamcha y Goku llegaron a donde estaba la bola de alumnos y escucharon justamente lo último que dijo la peli azul.

Goku quedo sorprendido por lo que acababa de escuchar.

-eso no es cierto Bulma—sus ojos de Milk comenzaron a empaparse.

-claro que es cierto ¿por qué iba yo Bulma Brief a inventar algo así?—

Goku se acerco a Bulma la tomo del brazo.

-¿por que dijiste eso Bulma?—le pregunto muy molesto.

-por que es cierto Goku—la chica lo tomo de la mano y lo jalo para alejarse de la bola de alumnos.

Milk se sentía señalada por todos, lograba escuchar algunos bajos comentarios de ella.

Salió corriendo de ese lugar llorando desconsoladamente.

-¡espérame Milk, por favor!—gritaba Alis detrás de ella, pero decidió que sería mejor dejarla sola, levanto las cosas de Milk y se fue al salón de clases.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

En el salón de clases de Goku.

-sabia que esa chica era una fácil—dijo Yamcha.

¿-que te sucede Goku, porque estas tan pensativo?—pregunto Krilin

-ha…nada, creo que me voy a ir a la casa de una vez—el chico tomo sus libros y salió del salón dejando perplejos a sus amigos.

Caminaba mirando desesperado todo a su alrededor.

_¿Donde estarás Milk?_—pensaba el chico-¡ya se te iré a buscar a la cafetería!—apresuro mas su paso.

-hola Don Tom—saludo Goku— ¿está Milk?—pregunto mientras con la mirada la buscaba.

-no aun no ha llegado, tal vez ya no tarde, pero siéntate por favor Goku—el señor le ofreció una silla.

Dos chicas iban muy contentas al café de Don Tom.

-¡mira Bulma! ¿Ya viste?, hay esta Goku—dijo Marón señalando la mesa del chico.

-¡amor!—se acercaron las dos.

-¿qué quieres Bulma?—pregunto muy serio sin mirarla a los ojos.

-Saber por qué estás aquí, tan solito, siempre me esperas afuera del salón—dijo la chica sintiendo su indiferencia.

-tenía ganas de estar solo, eso es todo—

-no estarás así por esa muerta de hambre ¿verdad?—pregunto con una mano en la cintura.

-tu comportamiento deja mucho que desear, ¿Bulma porque lo hiciste?—pregunto enojado.

-por que es la verdad, pero no vamos a discutir por esa basura de mujer ¿o sí?—la peli azul comenzaba a levantar la voz.

En ese momento Milk iba entrando apresurada a la cafetería, se coloco su gorra y mandil rosa y rápido empezó a llevar las malteadas que ya estaban preparadas, los lunes era el día en que había muchos jóvenes en la cafetería.

Camino con una charola de malteadas pasando cerca de la mesa de Goku y Bulma y que al parecer ella aun no notaba la presencia de ellos.

-sabes que Bulma mejor me voy, hoy estas insoportable—salió muy enojado del café sin darse cuenta que Milk ya estaba ahí.

-¡espérame Goku!—grito la peli azul levantándose violentamente provocando que Milk tirara la charola de malteadas sobre un grupo de amigos.

-tenias que ser tu Milk, eres tan tonta para todo—le dijo bulma.

-fuiste tú la que te levantaste como una loca—le dijo Milk quien levantaba los vidrios ratos de los vasos.

-cállate y mejor apúrate a limpiar—le grito Bulma quien salió de inmediato de ese lugar.

-discúlpenme por favor, es que Bulma se levanto muy rápido—se disculpo con los chicos a los que les había caído malteada.

-¡vámonos! Que se puede esperar de una mujer como ella—dijo un chico que se limpiaba su fina ropa.

-si recuerden que ella es la que se acuesta con los profesores—dijo una mujer que también hacia los mismo que el chico, limpiándose.

Milk estaba muy desconcertada y triste, al parecer la escuela nunca iba a olvidar lo que Bulma dijo de Milk.

-hoye Milk don Tom quiere verte, está en la cocina—le dijo una de sus compañeras de la cafetería.

Después de un largo rato en la cocina con el señor Tom, Milk salió más triste que nunca.

Caminando con un pequeño sobre color amarillo, y un pañuelo con el que limpiaba sus lágrimas.

**Hola todos he tenidos comentarios positivos en este reviews lo que me hace muy feliz, ojala la forma de narrar mis historias sea entendible y lo más importante que les guste a ustedes.**

**Ale1008**** el personaje de Alis se me ocurrió de repente para que Milk tuviera una amiga.**

**Muchas gracias a todos y a cada uno de ustedes me he dado cuenta que al parecer hay nuevas personas que están leyendo esta historia, y eso me da mucho gusto como también los que ya son un poco más conocidos para mí como ****ariana usagi****, ****karla****, ****ivymon****, ****Maria smitch****,**** Pamys chan, Ale1008. GRACIAS…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disculpen la tardanza es que me enferme y andaba muy decaída pero ya estoy de vuelta aquí, aunque aun no me compongo del todo, pero la verdad es que a mí no me gusta tardar en subir mis capítulos por eso me apure a subir ya este 4º. Capitulo ojala sea de su agrado nos vemos la próxima semanas si dios quiere, tal vez para el jueves ya este el 5º. Capitulo.**

_Fue un error entrar a ese colegio, yo no soy de esa clase social, esa maldita de Bulma me ha humillado muy feo, tengo que pedirle a mi padre que me saque de ese colegio, finalmente ya no tengo trabajo, ni nada_—pensaba la chica muy triste y llorando.

De pronto y para su mala suerte empezó a llover, ella caminaba muy despacio pensando en todo y en nada, ya nada podía ser peor para ella.

-¡Milk!—le grito un chico desde su auto color rojo.

Se volteo para ver quién era.

-¿qué quieres?—pregunto triste.

-súbete o te enfermaras—le dijo Goku.

-¿y de cuando acá un chico millonario se preocupa por una insignificante como yo?—

-Milk no digas eso, ¡por favor súbete!—le dijo Goku mirándola.

-no Goku vete, déjame sola—le dijo ella muy triste.

Goku se bajo del auto se quito su chaqueta de piel, negra, para ponérsela a Milk.

De pronto sintió esa cálida chamarra en su fría y húmeda piel.

-no te mojes, ¡por favor, vete Goku!—le suplico ella.

Goku la tomo de la mano y la llevo hasta el auto, le abrió la puerta y la subió.

-se que lo que Bulma hizo estuvo muy mal, hablare con ella—le dijo goku muy preocupado.

-no es necesario, déjalo así… por lo pronto mañana no iré al colegio—decía la chica quien aun tenía sus ojos húmedos por la lagrimas

Goku conducía despacio su auto, la miraba de reojo, mientras que por la mente de ella pasaban miles de cosas.

_¿Y ahora que voy hacer? Bulma ya se encargo de dejar mi reputación por los suelos_—pensaba la chica sin dejar de llorar.

-aquí vivo—dijo la triste pelinegra señalando con su mano su pequeña casa.

Goku inmediatamente se bajo a abrirle la puerta.

-gracias Goku, pero no tenias que ser tan amable conmigo—

-no digas eso, tú me caes muy bien, además eres mi amiga ¿o no?—

_Si soy tu amiga_—pensaba desilusionada

Bueno adiós y muchas gracias—la pelinegra se metió a su casa, se recargo en la puerta y volvió a llorar desconsoladamente.

Goku miraba la puerta tiernamente, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de la presencia de Alis.

-hola Goku ¿qué haces por aquí?—pregunto preocupada.

-ha yo nada….. Pero creo que tu amiga te va a necesitar mucho esta noche—el chico alzo su mano en forma de despedida se subió a su auto y se fue.

-¿hoye Milk, estas hay, soy Alis?—pregunto tocando la puerta.

La puerta se abrió y la pelinegra salió llorando abrazando a su amiga.

-hay amiga cálmate por favor, será mejor que te vengas a dormir a mi casa, pero te voy a decir una cosa, eres una excelente alumna como para dejar la escuela, por algo que sabemos no es cierto—

-sí, pero ahora todo el mundo cree que soy una cualquiera, es obvio que le crean a esa mujer si es la más popular y famosa del colegio.

-bueno por lo pronto toma tus cosas y te espero en mi casa—Alis se fue a su casa en lo que su amiga sacaba su ropa.

La chica se dio cuenta que estaba completamente empapada, pero su mirada se clavo profundamente en aquella chaqueta negra.

_¡Es la chamarra de Goku! se me olvido dársela en cuanto lo vea lo hare_—pensaba la chica quien se quito la chamarra y tomándola con delicadeza la llevo hasta su rostro inhalando suavemente, aquel rico y suave olor penetro en lo más profundo de su ser, olvidando por unos segundos la razón por la que estaba triste.

¡Goku!—suspiro hondamente con los ojos cerrados.

De pronto volvió en si colocando aquella chaqueta en un gancho con mucho cuidado luego la deposito en su closet.

Salió de su casa ya con sus cosas listas

-ya estoy aquí Alis—dijo Milk quien llamaba a la puerta del cuarto de Alis.

-me alegro por que la cena esta lista—dijo la chica.

-hoye Alis no te he contado, pero también hoy me despidieron de la cafetería, supongo que Bulma tiene mucho que ver, con eso—decía la chica pensativa.

-ya no pienses en eso, mejor dedícate a estudiar, es muy difícil trabajar y estudiar al mismo tiempo—las chicas se fueron a la cocina

A la mañana siguiente Milk y Alis se levantaron muy temprano para irse al colegio.

-me da gusto que hayas decidido no renunciar a tus estudios, ignora a Bulma en todo momento, ya sabes que solo busca molestarte—decía Alis a su amiga quien notaba que tenia la mirada muy perdida en aquella chaqueta que sostenía con mucho cuidado en sus brazos.

-¿hoye Milk esa chaqueta no es la que usa Goku?—pregunto sorprendida su amiga.

-ha….este sí, ayer me la presto y hoy voy a dársela en cuanto lo vea—decía una Milk muy nerviosa.

Iban caminando por los pasillos del gran colegio Son, algunas miradas muy desagradables iban hacia la pelinegra, pero ella caminaba sin darle mucha importancia aun que por dentro se sentía terriblemente mal.

-¡mira Milk! Hay esta Goku—dijo Alis señalando una lujosa moto color negro, donde venia Goku.

-es cierto es el—dijo emocionada, quien se encamino hacia él a toda prisa

De pronto sintió una mano sobre su hombro deteniéndola.

-¡espera Milk! Hay esta Bulma y va con él—dijo Alis desanimando a su amiga.

-será mejor que se la dé en cuando este solo, no quiero que esa mujer vaya hacer otra tontera, como las que acostumbra—dijo Milk retirándose junto con su amiga a su salón.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

En el salón de clases.

-hoye Milk, por pura dignidad no debiste de haber venido al colegio, acaso ¿no te da pena lo que se anda diciendo de ti?—pregunto Bulma irónicamente, y con una sonrisa triunfante en su rostro.

-por pura educación no te contesto como te mereces, y por favor déjame en paz—le dijo enojada Milk a la peli azul.

Ya no pudieron seguir discutiendo por que entro el profesor.

Las clases avanzaban con normalidad, Bulma cada rato miraba a la pelinegra para lanzarla fatales miradas, pero Milk hacia como si no existiera.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

En la oficina del director.

-¿para qué me llamaste papá?—pregunto serio Goku.

-el profesor de ingles me dijo que has bajado mucho tu promedio, ¡quiero saber el motivo!—decía muy serio aquel señor que se encontraba revisando unos papeles, se notaba que era un hombre de pocas palabras y muy estricto.

-sabes que no entiendo mucho, no es que ingles no me guste, simplemente no se me da—contesto el chico son sus brazos cruzados.

-a mi no me interesa si se te da o no se te da ¡tienes que ser bueno en todo lo que en hagas! ¿Entendiste Goku?—pegunto dando un fuerte manotazo sobre su escritorio

-si—contesto de mala gana.

-ahora busca algunos libros de ese mueble—señalo—y ponte a estudiar, tu y Raditz tienen que ser grandes hombres exitosos, tienes que llevar muy lejos el apellido Son—decía algo frustrado el director.

-si tu promedio no aumenta considerablemente para este mes olvídate de las vacaciones a Europa y te cancelare todas las cuentas y tarjeta de crédito, te dejare sin un peso Goku—decía enojado aquel hombre imponente

En ese momento entro su secretaria.

-disculpe señor director, una alumna dice que quiere hablar con usted—

-dígale que pase—ordeno el director.

Paso la chica, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Goku también hay dentro.

-¿que se le ofrece señorita….?—dijo el director

-…..Milk, ese es mi nombre—dijo la chica.

-siéntese señorita Milk, espero que sea breve porque tengo mucho por hacer—dijo el director.

El pelinegro se le quedo mirando mientras fingía buscar algún libro, sentía curiosidad por saber a que había ido a la dirección.

-bueno es que yo tengo un problema con una chica de mi salón—dijo tímidamente.

El pelinegro al escuchar eso de inmediato supo que le quería contar lo que paso ayer entre Bulma y ella. Le movió la cabeza negando que no dijera nada.

La chica lo pensó un poco, pero Goku seguía insistiendo en que no dijera nada.

La chica desvió la mirada hacia el director.

-lo siento mucho lo que vine a decirle es una tontería, creo que prefiero arreglar las cosas con esa chica—la pelinegra salió muy avergonzada de la dirección dejando perplejo al director.

-qué manera de hacerme perder el tiempo—decía enojado el director.

-ya encontré algunos libros, me los llevare papá—el pelinegro salió apresurado de la dirección.

Caminaba muy rápido como si quisiera alcanzar a alguien, hasta que…..

-¡Milk espera por favor!—le dijo el pelinegro con su voz algo agitada de caminar tan rápido.

-¿qué pasa?—pregunto seria.

-fue mejor que no le hayas dicho nada a mi padre—

-si me imagino, así tu novia no quedara mal ante su suegro—la chica se le veía enojada

-no es eso, es que si tu le hubieras dicho a mi padre que Bulma te está molestando, el no te hubiera hecho caso, al contrario…hasta te podría haber expulsado del colegio, porque Bulma iría hablar con él, convenciéndolo de que eres tú la que la molesta, y como mi padre se lleva tan bien con la familia Brief, le iba a dar toda la preferencia a Bulma—

-¿entonces ahora debo agradecerte, que yo siga aquí?—pregunto aun molesta.

-no, no me agradezcas, no lo hice por ti, solo que no me gusta que mi padre sea injusto—su tono comenzaba a sonar molesto.

El chico se dio la media vuelta dejándola sola.

-¡Goku espera!—grito ella.

El pelinegro se detuvo

-discúlpame por favor es que aun no puedo olvidar lo que paso ayer con Bulma, fue tan humillante lo que me hizo—

-por lo que veo tu y Bulma jamás se van a llevar bien ¿verdad?—pregunto el pelinegro.

-creo que no, no sé por qué me odia tanto, ella a mi no me cae mal—

-¿ni siquiera le tienes envidia?—preguntó el chico con una sonrisa divertida.

-¿envidia?—pregunto sorprendida.

-si, por andar conmigo—

-¡pero claro que no!—frunció el ceño.

-no te enojes Milk, anqué a si te vez muy bonita, no te enojes—el pelinegro se le quedo mirado tiernamente.

La chica se sonrojo y enseguida desvió su mirada a los libros que traía Goku en sus brazos

-¿son libros de ingles?—

-sí, mi padre está molesto conmigo porque he bajado mucho mi promedio, y me exigió que estudiara mucho, mas por que la próxima semana ya empiezan los exámenes—

-si quieres yo te puedo ayudar a estudiar—le dijo la chica algo nerviosa.

-no es mala idea, ¿pero tú trabajo en la cafetería?—

-ya no trabajo ahí, ayer el señor Tom me despidió—dijo la con la mirada en el suelo

-no lo sabía, ¿pero qué te parece si tú me ayudas a estudiar y yo te pago como si estuvieras trabajando?—

-pero claro que no, no lo hago con ese afán, solo quiero ayudarte, pero si eso te puede causar un problema con tu noviecita mejor olvídalo—

-no claro que no, Bulma no tiene por que enterarse, entonces ¿qué te parece si mañana vamos a mi casa saliendo de aquí?—

-¿a tu casa?—pregunto sorprendida—no creo que este bien que yo entre a tu casa Goku, si mi padre se llegara a enterar se molestaría mucho conmigo—

-¿pero qué tiene de malo en mi casa?, no vamos hacer nada malo, al menos que quieras quedarte a dormir conmigo—lo dijo muy divertido ya que le gustaba las caras de sorpresa que ponía la pelinegra.

-eres un grosero Goku, te recuerdo que tienes quien duerma en tu cama—

-si lo dices por Bulma, déjame decirte que a veces ella, está muy ocupada comprándose ropa y me deja muy solo, sobre todo en estos días tan fríos—el chico solo notaba el color rojo que iluminaban sus mejillas de la pelinegra.

-déjate de hacer el chistoso conmigo—

-no te enojes Milk que poco sentido del humor tienes e—

Los chicos seguían platicando.

-entonces mañana te espero en el estacionamiento, para ir a estudiar, yo creo que el patio trasero de mi casa está bien, es un lugar muy tranquilo así no te incomodara estar sola conmigo en un cuarto—

-si es buena idea, entonces adiós Goku—la pelinegra se despidió con la mano.

El chico solo veía como poco a poco ella iba alejándose más de él.

-¿hola amor que haces?—pregunto aquella sexy peli azul.

-nada, acabo de salir de la dirección de mi padre, esta algo molesto conmigo, porque he bajado mucho mi promedio en ingles, y m tendré que poner a estudiar mucho si es que quiero fiesta de cumpleaños para el fin de semana, así que no creo que nos puédanos ver mucho estos días—

-si está bien amor, porque mi padre le pidió permiso a tu papá para faltar unos días porque voy a ir hacerle un trabajo muy breve a Italia—la peli azul le dio un beso en los labios.

-¡Italia está muy lejos!—dijo preocupado el chico

-sí pero te prometo que te llamare diario, además solo serán dos o tres días—

-pues ni modo, te voy a extrañar mucho, solo espero que te portes bien, pero estarás para mi cumpleaños ¿verdad?—pregunto sorprendido.

-claro que si amor, no me perdería la súper fiesta de mi novio, hay estaré, te amo Goku—la chica se le acerco nuevamente dándole un beso muy apasionado.

Goku se fue al estacionamiento por su moto y se fue rumbo a su casa.

El cielo poco a poco se fue tiñiendo de color negro.

Miraba por la ventana la brillante luna y pensaba en tantas cosas, algo extraño y único sentía en su corazón, cada que lo tenía enfrente cada que sus odios se deleitaban con esa masculina voz, cada que lo veía, era muy difícil estar nerviosa y que él no lo notara, y pensar que mañana estará con el estudiando, jugando o platicando, como sea pero estará mañana con él.

Dejo de pensar tanto, para después irse a la cama.

A la mañana siguiente Milk se levanto más temprano de lo acostumbrado, se baño busco un vestido lindo color blanco que le daba hasta las rodillas se peino de una cola y se coloco un moño color blanco, se veía muy tierna.

-buenos días hija, ¿y hoy por que te vez más bonita que otras veces?—pregunto Oxsatan sorprendido.

-pero si me arregle igual que otras veces, solo que me gusta mucho este vestido blanco y decidí usarlo hoy—

-¿es por algún chico?—pegunto provocando que su hija se sonrojara demasiado.

-¡papá como crees eso!... Pero bueno mejor ya me voy si no llegare tarde y Alis debe de estarme esperado en la esquina—salió a toda velocidad de su casa aun sentía el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

_Eres mi hija y te conozco bien alguna vez también tuve tu edad_—pensaba Oxsatan mirando desde la ventana a su hija irse

_No creo que un lindo vestido blanco deslumbren a Goku, el solo tiene ojos para Bulma todo de ella, a él lo deslumbra_—pensaba tan distraída.

-hola Milk, te vez muy bonita ¿puedo saber si el motivo de arreglarte tanto hoy, se llama Goku?—pregunto provocando que su amiga se incomodara un poco.

-el no tiene nada que ver, y por favor no vayas a decir que hoy voy a estar estudiando con él, sabes que si Bulma se entera de que estamos juntos es capaz de todo y yo no quiero ser la causante de un problema entre ellos—

-aun que yo creo que en el fondo te haría muy feliz saber que ellos dos ya no andan por que así tendrías el camino libre, ¿no crees amiga?—

-claro que no Alis—la chica frunció el ceño

Ambas amigas iban caminando muy contentas, estaban llegando al colegio hasta que se escucho muy cerca de ella el motor de una lujosa moto.

-¡hola señoritas!—dijo aquel hombre alto y apuesto.

Las chicas se giraron para quedar delante del dueño de la moto

-hola Goku que bonita moto—dijo Alis sonriente

-me la acabo de comprar ¿quieren dar una vuelta?—pregunto el chico sin quitarle la vista a Milk.

-yo no pero mi amiga Milk justamente me estaba platicando que le gustan las motos, supongo que ella si quiere ir a darse una vuelta contigo—Alis le dio un ligero codazo a su amiga.

Milk le lanzo una mirada terrible a Alis.

-pues déjame decirte Milk, que estas de suerte, ¡ven súbete!—el chico le extendió la mano.

-no creo que sea buena idea, además tu novia puede llegar en cualquier momento—dijo seria.

-por ella no te preocupes, salió esta mañana a Italia y estará unos días por allá—

-entonces menos me subiré a tu moto, me invitas solo porque ella no está y así no tendrás problemas, pero si ella estuviera aquí ni siquiera te hubieras tomado la molestia de bajarte de la moto a saludarnos—la chica se fue enojada dejando sorprendidos a Alis y a Goku.

-¿qué le sucede a tu amiga?—pregunto preocupado el pelinegro.

-no lose hace un momento veníamos platicando muy felices, pero lo de la vuelta en moto la cambio—decía Alis mientras veía como su a amiga se perdía por los pasillos del colegio.

-tal vez este molesta por lo que sucedió el otro día entre Bulma y ella—

-sí, es lo más probable—dijo Alis—_aunque yo diría que esta celosa—pensaba Alis._

-Bueno Alis te dejo voy con mis amigos—el pelinegro se despidió.

El pelinegro se subió a su moto y se fue donde se encontraban Krilin, Yamcha y Vegeta

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

En el salón de clases justamente faltando poco para la hora de la salida.

Te portaste muy grosera hace un momento con Goku—dijo Alis


	5. Chapter 5

**Ya está listo el quinto capítulo ojala sea de su agrado, no se desesperan claro que tengo pensado poner alguna escena de beso y demás pero eso será en el siguiente capitulo.**

En el salón de clases justamente faltando poco para la hora de la salida.

-Te portaste muy grosera hace un momento con Goku—dijo Alis seria con su amiga

-¿grosera yo?, lo único que hice fue darme mi lugar, el se aprovecha de que como ahorita no está su novia, quiere ver con quien puede pasar u rato agradable, y yo no soy ese tipo de chica, que se busque otra para pasar el rato—Milk frunció el ceño.

-yo creo que el solo quiso ser amable contigo, no es para tanto—

-sabes cómo son los chicos de esta sociedad, creen que por ser ricos pueden obtener todo de una mujer pobre, yo se que nunca seré como Bulma Brief una mujer distinguida popular y millonaria pero me se dar mi lugar—la chica se veía muy enojada, solo de pensar en que Goku la quiera para un rato la hacia sentir mal.

-bueno olvídalo te recuerdo que ya quedaste con el de verse para estudiar-

Las dos caminaban despacio por el colegio Milk lo buscaba con la miraba pero de pronto lo vio en el estacionamiento con sus amigos fumando a escondidas de los profesores pero sobre todo del director.

-así que te dejo solo por irse a Italia—dijo Vegeta quien tenía una cerveza en sus manos.

-sí, pero ya encontrare quien ocupe su lugar estos días—decía Goku fumándose su cigarro dentro del carro de Yamcha cómodamente

-¿entonces qué les parece si hoy por la noche nos vamos a una disco?—propuso Yamcha—saben que hay está lleno de lindas mujeres—decía Yamcha coquetamente.

-si es buena idea beberemos mucho y elegiremos a las mujeres más hermosas y nos iremos al lujoso Hotel del padre de Vegeta ¿qué dicen?—pregunto Krilin.

-todo suena bien solo espero que mi padre no se entere de que vamos a estar en su hotel—decía preocupado vegeta.

-seremos cuidadosos, por eso no te preocupes Vegeta—decía Goku sin dejar de fumar con un estilo único su cigarrillo.

Alis y Milk se pararon a unos 3 metros de ellos.

-¿hoye que esa chica no es la que trabajaba en la cafetería de Don Tom?—pregunto Yamcha señalándola desde adentro del auto.

-si, y lo más probable es que venga a buscarme a mi—decía Vegeta sin mucha importancia.

-te equivoca al que busca es a mi—dijo Goku saliendo del auto, y tirando su cigarrillo para luego pisarlo.

_Esta es la segunda chica que me quitas_—pensaba furioso Vegeta.

-¿que esa chica no te interesaba a ti Vegeta?—pregunto Krilin.

-sí pero, solo para pasar el rato, supongo que Goku también la quiere para lo mismo, que no escucharon cuando dijo que ya tenía quien ocupara el lugar de Bulma estos días —decía convencido.

Goku se acerco a las chicas y caminaron un poco a donde sus amigos ya no pudieron verlos.

-hola Goku, no pensé que bebieras y fumaras en el colegio de tu padre, donde fácilmente te puede encontrar—decía Alis.

-por eso estaba dentro del auto de Yamcha, además mi padre no está—decía mientras caminaba con las manos dentro de su pantalón.

-¿aun sigues en tu mundo de dignidad Milk?—pregunto mirándola de reojo, ya que ella estaba muy callada.

-yo…claro que no, solo que no debería de fumar ni beber debes de poner buena imagen al colegio de tu padre no vez que algún día tú podría llegar a ser el próximo director—

Goku comenzó a reír con esa encantadora voz tan varonil.

-que cosas dices Milk—

-bueno yo me tengo que ir, porque ustedes tienen mucho que estudiar—Alis se despidió de los dos y se fue dejando a Milk y a Goku solos.

Goku fue por su moto y enseguida llego donde estaba Milk.

-ven súbete—le señalo la moto- conduciré despacio, no te asustes—

La chica se sentó de lado ya que traía vestido, el se acomodo y enseguida se fueron.

-¡llegamos!—dijo Goku y de inmediato dos hombres que al parecer siempre custodiaban la puerta de la gran mansión Son le abrieron de inmediato.

Milk veía demasiado asombrada esa casa era como las que ella solo llegaba a ver en los libros o cuentos de hadas.

-tú, tu casa es como un palacio, esta hermosa, jamás había visto algo tan sorprendente, es bellísima—decía aun sorprendida.

-me alegra que te guste, supongo que el jardín te gustara más, porque está lleno de flores de rosas y árboles frutales—

-¿y vives feliz en tu gran palacio Goku?—pregunto sonriente.

Goku bajo un poco la mirada.

-no como yo quisiera, tener riqueza no lo es todo en la vida, hay otras cosas más importantes que hacen falta y que el dinero no puede comprar—decía algo triste Goku.

-¿cómo que Goku?—pregunto interesada.

-nada olvídalo, mejor vamos al jardín de atrás a estudiar—dijo el caminado y ella siguiéndolo.

Milk miro asombrada ese hermoso jardín tal y como lo dijo Goku, a ella le iba a gustar mucho más ese sitio tan natural y hermoso, lleno de flores de rosas de todas clase el pasto tan verde y limpio.

Goku la miraba feliz.

-me imagino que tu mamá debe ser muy feliz de tener un jardín como este—dijo la pelinegra quien se acerco a oler una rosa.

-creo que no te lo he dicho, pero…mi mamá murió hace varios años cuando yo solo tenía 15 años—

-lo siento mucho no lo sabía, llegue a pensar que estaba de viaje por que siempre veo a tu papá solo en el colegio—sintió algo de pena por su indiscreción.

-mi padre estará solo en el colegio porque cuida mucho su imagen, pero no te creas también tiene sus amoríos, anda con una mujer francesa con la que quiere casarse, pero yo estoy en desacuerdo con él, porque ella es una modelo muy vanidosa y solo quiere a mi padre por interés, pero él no quiere creerlo—

-no sé qué decirte Goku…solo que en algo coincidimos—dijo con una mirada triste

-¿en qué?—pregunto interesado.

-yo tampoco tengo mamá, ni siquiera la conocí—

-¿qué fue lo que le paso?—pregunto el pelinegro.

-ella murió cuando yo nací, y toda la vida el único que me ha cuidado ha sido mi padre, el es un hombre muy bueno—

-es muy duro vivir sin la persona más importante en tu vida, por fortuna yo tengo a Andy que ha sido mi niñera desde que nací, y es como una madre para mi, en cuanto terminemos de estudiar te la voy a presentar—decía Goku feliz.

-sí, ya nos estamos tardando mucho y aun no hemos empezado—

Se sentaron en una pequeña mesa que se encontraba en el jardín sacaron varios libros y empezaron a estudiar.

Estuvieron cerca de 2 horas estudiando, pero Goku se levanto a estirarse un poco.

-¿no crees que ya fue mucho estudio por hoy Milk?—pregunto el chico.

-sí, creo que tienes razón, ¿qué te parece si mañana seguimos estudiando?—pregunto al momento de ordenar las cosas.

-sí, ahora ya es hora de comer, ven vamos adentro—dijo el chico.

-te lo agradezco Goku pero quiero irme a mi casa porque tengo que escombrar mi cuarto—

-Milk otro día lo puedes hacer, ven vamos adentro—el chico la tomo del brazo jalándola.

-pero Goku—decía avergonzada.

-¡Andy, Andy!—gritaba Goku.

-que sucede Goku que escándalo tienes—dijo una mujer de unos 50 años quien salió limpiándose las manos en una servilleta.

-¿ya está la comida?—pregunto el pelinegro.

-sí, ya esta lista—la señora desvió su mirada hacia la chica que se encontraba a un lado de Goku.

-ha, mira Andy quiero presentarte a Milk, ella estudia en el colegio—

-hola mucho gusto—ambas mujeres se inclinaron un poco para saludarse.

-¿así que tu eres la chica que le está enseñando ingles a Goku?—pegunto Andy amablemente.

-sí, y ojala de verdad pueda ayudarle—decía avergonzada.

-bueno la comida ya esta lista, pasen al comedor—dijo amablemente Andy.

Goku y Milk se fueron a sentar en aquella grande y lujosa mesa.

La chica miraba todo con asombro, y Goku la miraba a ella.

-¡hola!—saludo un hombre muy parecido a Goku solo que con el cabello más largo.

-no sabía que estabas en casa Raditz, ¿cuándo llegaste?—preguntó el chico a su hermano.

-apenas hoy en la mañana—dijo el hombre sentándose en la mesa con Milk y Goku.

Llego Andy con unos platillos de comida.

-¿hamburguesa?—pregunto Raditz sorprendido.

-sí, hoy prepare eso—dijo Andy sirviéndole su plato a cada quien

-hace años que no como esto—dijo Raditz dándole una enorme mordida.

-no te e presentado a mi amiga se llama Milk—dijo Goku

-hola, señorita Milk—dijo Raditz estrechando su mano con la de ella.

-¡hola!—dijo avergonzada.

Los tres comían muy felices solo que a Milk le daba algo de pena estar sentada en esa semejante mansión, sentía que era mucho para una chica como ella, estar frente a dos millonarios.

-joven Goku le llaman por teléfono, es la señorita Brief—dijo una sirvienta que se acerco al pelinegro.

-si gracias tomare la llamada en mi habitación, enseguida vuelvo Milk—el pelinegro se levanto y subió las escaleras.

_Aun que no estés presente, molestas Bulma_—pensaba enojada Milk

-¿así que estudias en el colegio de la familia?—pregunto Raditz.

-si….. ¿Y usted también estudio hay?—pregunto insegura.

-¿tan viejo me veo para que me llames de usted? Soy más grande que Goku por solo 4 años—pregunto sonriente.

-bueno es que no se cómo decirle ustedes son personas tan distinguidas que….fue interrumpida.

-no te preocupes con confianza puedes llamarme de tu—

-está bien, lo hare—

-¿y platícame de que familia bienes?—

-si te refieres a que si mi familia es gente de dinero…..no, vivo con mi padre él es velador, trabaja en una empresa cuidándola la mayoría de la noches

-pues no me refería a que si tu familia tiene o no dinero, solo en que trabaja, pero me alegra que sea una chica sencilla, mi hermano tiene suerte de tener una amiga como tu—

-pues gracias por decirlo—

-sabes nosotros nunca comemos en la casa hamburguesas, mi papá es muy estricto en cuanto al menú, pero creo que Goku quiso que te sintieras cómoda y mando que prepararan algo delicioso para ti—

-¿de verdad lo hizo por mi?—pregunto sorprendida

-si, imagínate si comieras lo que comemos a diario no ibas a querer regresar a la casa—dijo sonriente.

-¿y que comen a diario?—pregunto dudosa.

-brócoli, zanahoria y toda clase de verdura hervida, la verdad ni a nosotros nos gusta, pero tenemos que comerlo—

-la verdad no se ve apetecible lo que mencionas, creo que están mejor la hamburguesa-

El pelinegro iba bajando las escaleras, pero su ceño cambio a uno molesto cuando vio a su hermano platicar muy feliz con Milk.

-veo que se están conociendo mejor—dijo serio.

-tu amiga es muy agradable Goku—dijo Raditz.

-bueno creo que ya es hora de irme, me dio gusto conocerte Raditz—la chica de despidió de mano.

-el gusto es mío Milk—dijo Raditz notando la cara de molestia de Goku

-te llevare en el auto Milk—dijo Goku

-no te molestes Goku, creo que no es mala idea irme caminando hasta mi casa—

-por favor déjame llevarte es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti, después de que me estas ayudando para salir bien en ingles—decía Goku tratan do de convencerla

-bueno está bien—acepto ella

El auto ya se encontraba a fuera, Goku le abrió la puerta a la chica ella subió y enseguida el.

-te cayó bien mi hermano ¿verdad?—pregunto serio.

-sí, es un chico amable, ¿y el es casado o tiene familia?—pregunto curiosa

-déjame decirte que si mi hermano te interesa, tienes suerte porque está libre y soltero—la pregunta de la chica lo hizo enfadar pero trato de disimularlo

-Goku yo no lo decía por eso solo que si es mayor que tú por 4 años debe de tener unos 25 a esa edad muchas personas ya se casan—

-pues el todavía no, ¿quieres que te consiga una cita con él?—pregunto ocultando su molestia.

-por supuesto que no, yo solo trato de conocer un poco mas de ti y de tu familia—

El chico se le quedo mirando sorprendido.

-¿y por qué quieres saber de mí?—

-me gusta conocer y saber cómo son mis amigos—

-pues entonces te contare como soy para ver si sigues considerándome como un amigo o un compañero de colegio—dijo con una sonrisa de lado

-me gusta fumar y beber mucho muy a menudo me peleo soy grosero desobedezco a mi padre voy mal en la materia de ingles…a y me gusta andar con las chicas más populares del colegio—decía mientras manejaba muy concentrado.

Milk se le quedo viendo pensativa.

-pero también eres bueno, me ayudaste una vez cuando iba corriendo en la lluvia y apareciste tu en este carro y me subiste, por lo menos me ayudaste a que no me diera un resfriado—le dijo sonriente.

-pues esa es la primera vez que ayudo a alguien—dijo serio.

_Eso no es cierto, también hace un momento cuando por mi mandaste hacer hamburguesas, pero no puedo decírtelo creo que Raditz me lo conto, como un secreto_—pensaba la chica

Llegaron a la casa de la chica.

-muchas gracias Goku, nos vemos mañana en la tarde—la chica se estaba bajando del auto pero la mano de Goku la detuvo.

-¡toma! esto es para ti—le dio una rosa blanca.

Ella se sonrojo y tímidamente la acepto.

-me gustaría pagarte pero creo que te voy a ofender por eso acepta esta flor como agradecimiento de que me estas ayudando—

-gracias Goku, esto es mejor que el dinero—la chica camino hacia la puerta de su casa y entro.

_Goku no se si pueda seguir junto a ti, me gustas estoy enamorada de ti, pero tú no tienes ojos para mi, tengo que tratar de verte como solo un amigo, solo que a veces eres tan difícil de entender y otras eres muy dulce_— pensaba la chica mientras olía aquella rosa blanca, que coloco en un vaso en su cuarto.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

Ya se empezaba a oscurecer, Goku se baño, se arreglo, ahora solo estaba esperando a que silbará Yamcha y sus amigos en el auto.

De pronto se escucho el silbido y salió rápido de su casa.

-¿listo para la diversión Goku?—pregunto Krilin.

-por supuesto, ¡Vámonos!—dijo Goku.

Los 4 hombres se fueron en sus autos a una disco, hay comenzaron a bailar a beber desmedidamente y a fumar.

Llevaban cerca de 5 horas en la disco Yamcha ya era la tercer chica con la que estaba, Goku platicaba con una rubia, Vegeta estaba bailando y Krilin sentado con una chica.

-¿no creen que ya es hora de irnos ya son las 2 de la madrugada?-pregunto Goku un poco mareado.

-que te ocurre Goku la noche apenas empieza, ¿no me piensas llevar a dar la vuelta en tu auto?—pregunto la rubia quien estaba muy abrazada a él.

-no me lo tomes a mal nena, pero yo ya tengo que irme, mañana tengo clases y entro muy temprano—el chico la hizo a un lado saco un billete y lo dejo en la mesa para pagar las bebidas.

-¡hoye Yamcha!—Interrumpió Goku a su amigo quien se encontraba con una chica a la que besaba y acariciaba de los senos—me tengo que ir como tú eres el que no esta tan ebrio como Vegeta y Krilin te los llevas en tu auto, yo ya me voy a otro lado.

Yamcha no dejaba de besar a la chica.

-si Goku yo me encargo de ellos dos—

Goku salió del lugar subió a su auto junto con una botella de cerveza y un cigarro en los labios.

Se le veía muy pensativo, manejaba muy rápido, estuvo así por un largo rato, hasta que paso por esa calle y disminuyo considerablemente la velocidad.

-en estos momentos debes de estar en tu cama durmiendo—se detuvo a mirara a aquella pequeña casa.

-ojala que descanses y que tengas un lindo sueño….Milk como quisiera bajarme del auto tocar tu puerta y platicar un momento contigo, eres muy agradable, me gusta tu compañía, ¡me gustas tú!—pensaba el pelinegro mirando por última vez aquella casa con dulzura.

Goku llego a las tres de la madrugada a su casa era obvio que no iría al colegio, estaba muy tomado y se le veía cansado.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx

las dos chicas iban caminando por el colegio.

-que paz siento que hay en el salón desde que non esta la creída de Bulma—decía Milk feliz.

-¿qué tal te fue ayer con Goku?—pregunto Alis interesada

-bien, deberías de ver tiene un casa enorme y muy bonita, pero me parece que Goku si entiende muy bien el ingles, solo es una ligerita ayuda la que necesita—decía la chica.

-pues aprovecha el tiempo que la tonta de Bulma no este, porque en cuanto ella llegue, Goku te va hacer a un lado—decía Alis a su amiga.

-¿a propósito ese de haya no es Goku?—pregunto Alis señalando a un chico que se encontraba recargado en un auto rojo con lentes negros.

-parece que sí, pero acaba de llegar, ¿acaso no vino al colegio?—se preguntó Milk.

-pues vamos a verlo—Alis jalo a su amiga del brazo llevándola hasta donde estaba el pelinegro con unas tres chicas conversando.

Goku vio venir a Milk y a Alis hacia él.

-bueno chicas después las veo—les dijo a las tres chicas que se encontraban con él.

-¡hola Goku!—saludo Alis— ¿no viniste a clases?—

-no, es que ayer se me pasaron las copas y amanecí muy mal—dijo Goku con un gesto de dolor de cabeza.

-hueles a puro alcohol y a cigarro si yo fuera tu papá te daba un buen castigo—dijo Milk enojada

-por fortuna no lo eres—dijo Goku sonriendo.

-¿y por qué estás aquí, si no viniste a clases?—pregunto Alis.

-por que Milk y yo quedamos de estudiar, hoy es viernes y mañana voy a tener todo el día ocupado y no podre estudiar—

-entonces los dejo para que se apuren—Alis le guiño el ojo a Milk.

Goku se le quedo mirando a Milk.

-si te sientes mal mejor el lunes estudiamos por que de verdad te vez muy desvelado, se ve que tuviste una noche muy divertida con tus amigos y amigas—dijo seria.

-no te preocupes estoy bien, además no te pongas celosa solo estuve bebiendo con mis amigos y platique con una rubia solo unos minutos, pero nadamas—dijo sonriente.

-por supuesto que yo no estoy celosa, solo que no se cuanta diversión le encuentres al alcohol y al cigarro, no te das cuenta que todo eso te puede hacer daño, y mucho peor si conduces en ese estado—dijo preocupada.

**Nos vemos hasta la próxima semana gracias a todos y a cada uno de ustedes**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola a todos ¿Cómo están? Les debo una disculpa a todos por abandonar tanto tiempo este finc, tenía problemas con mi computadora, además de que he estado un poco ocupada pero como ya lo he dicho a mi no me gusta abandonar mis fanfic voy lenta pero segura así que les dejo ya listo el 6º capitulo y ya estoy trabajando con el 7º capitulo para poder subirlo espero la siguiente semana.**

**Gracias y disfruten de este capítulo.**

**EL PRECIO DE UN ERROR**

-por supuesto que yo no estoy celosa, solo que no se cuanta diversión le encuentres al alcohol y al cigarro, no te das cuenta que todo eso te puede hacer daño, y mucho peor si conduces en ese estado—dijo preocupada.

-es que a veces uno lo necesita…..pero bueno dejemos de hablar de esas cosas, ¿nos vamos a estudiar?—pregunto abriéndole la puerta del carro.

Unas chicas que iban pasando por ahí comenzaron a gritarle a Milk.

-lo que dijo Bulma resulto ser cierto ¡eres una cualquiera Milk! Te aprovechas que Bulma no está para acostarte con su novio—dijo una chica de pelo color rojo.

-¡eso no es cierto!—dijo ella desde el auto.

-y te conseguiste al mejor de la escuela, aparte de pobre resultaste ser una zorra—

-quieres callarte y dejar de decir tantas estupideces—le dijo el pelinegro quien arranco el auto de inmediato y se fueron.

Milk iba muy callada se le notaba triste era inevitable no sentirse mal antes esos comentarios, después de todo esa fama la tenía todo por culpa de Bulma, y ella no podía hacer nada, más que ignorarlos.

Goku la miro y le acaricio la mejilla.

-no te preocupes Milk ignóralos yo sé cómo eres y nada de lo que dicen es cierto—le dijo el chico tratando de consolarla

Después de conducir por una hora llegaron a un lugar un poco alejado de todos.

Milk por ir sumergida en sus pensamientos no noto donde andaban hasta que alzo la vista.

-soy una tonta tu eres el novio de Bulma, y por culpa de ella tengo una mala reputación, ¿cómo puedo salir y subirme al auto del novio de la que es mi peor enemiga en el colegio?, eso me da mucho peor fama, de seguro tu junto con ella se burla de mi—la chica salió del auto muy enojada triste y llorando, intento correr pero Goku la detuvo por la cintura.

-eso no es cierto Milk yo jamás me burlaría de ti, no tengo por que hacerlo—le dijo el pelinegro

De pronto se puso delante de ella y la abrazo para consolarla, la recargo en su pecho, ella solo se dejo llevar por esos cálidos brazos.

Se separaron el chico limpio sus lágrimas con su mano suavemente.

-hare todo lo posible para ayudarte con esto, tú no tienes la culpa de las tonterías que hace Bulma—

Milk miro a su alrededor y noto que no era la casa de Goku, de hecho ni siquiera vio gente todo estaba tan silencioso y solo.

-¿dónde estamos?—pregunto caminando un poco.

-este es un lugar muy especial para mí, yo….yo tenía ganas de que conocieras este sitio que para mi mamá fue muy importante, aquí vivió sus últimos días—Goku se alejo un poco mirando el lugar triste.

-Es un lugar muy bonito y tranquilo—dijo la chica mirado todo con alegría olvidando por un momento el disgusto de hace un momento tuvo.

Era un pequeña cabaña con una laguna a su alrededor y muchas flores el sitio estaba un poco descuidado el pasto crecido y algunas hiervas alrededor de la casita de madera ya secas.

-¿y por que tu mamá venia a un lugar como este, teniendo demasiado dinero como para hacer una casa lujosa aquí?—pregunto la chica sin entender.

-es que ella era una mujer muy sencilla a ella no le interesaba el dinero, cada que tenía un disgusto con mi padre ella venia a este lugar a pintar, se distraía, se sentía libre, mi padre se molestaba de que se dedicara a pintar, a él le hubiera gustado mucho que ella fuera alguna licenciada o que tuviera una profesión más importante, por eso eran sus constantes peleas, a ella no le gustaba tener que lucir costosos vestidos llamativos para asistir a esas reuniones importantes de mi padre pero aun así el nunca la obligó a nada en el fondo se que la amaba, cuando ella murió mi padre sufrió demasiado—el chico hablaba con la mirada perdida en aquella laguna.

-me imagino que tu padre la debió de haber amado mucho, en las fotos que me has enseñando de ella se ve que era muy linda—

-si era muy hermosa—

Ambos chicos permanecían platicando de sus cosas el tiempo se le fue tan rápido que apenas se dieron cuenta quien la luna comenzaba a reflejarse en aquella laguna donde los chicos se encontraban sentado de frente a ella.

-lo siento Milk creo que ya es tarde el tiempo se me fue tan rápido que no me di cuenta que ya es noche—el chico se disculpo.

-no te preocupes Goku, será mejor que ya nos vayamos-la chica se levanto sacudiéndose un poco la ropa de la hierba seca.

La chica iba caminado despacio hacia el auto de Goku, el la miraba sin que ella se diera cuenta, se acerco a ella por detrás tomándola de la cintura, la chica se volteo confundida, una vez que el pelinegro se aseguro de que ella lo miraba a los ojos, delicadamente tomo la barbilla de la chica para poco a poco acercarse a sus labios hasta unirse por completo.

El único ruido que reinaba esa noche era el del ligero viento que mecía los cabellos de ambos chicos.

Ella no sabía qué hacer fue un beso muy inesperado, y aunque muy deseado, pero logro recobrar el conocimiento y…..

-¿Cómo te atreves Goku?—la chica se separo empujándolo un poco molesta.

-lo siento mucho….. es que de pronto sentí esa necesidad—de esa manera se justifico el pelinegro algo nervioso.

-que una cosa si te quede bien clara Goku, yo no soy ese tipo de chicas a la quien tu estas acostumbrado a tratar, las que solo quieres para un rato, y si te molesta que no sea como tú quieres entonces búscate otra que te complazca—la chica camino muy molesta alejándose del pelinegro.

-¡Milk espera! Discúlpame te prometo que no volverá a pasar, no sé que me paso pero jamás volveré hacer algo así…¿me disculpas?—pregunto tímidamente el chico sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

-mejor llévame a mi casa por favor—dijo con la cabeza baja.

Ambos chicos se fuero en silencio, un silencio que incomodaba a Goku.

_Creo que me pase, tal vez ahora ella ya ni siquiera me va a querer hablar, nada de lo que diga o haga ara que me perdone, desde que subió al auto ni siquiera me a volteado a ver_—pensaba el chico quien manejaba atento el volante, y mirándola sin que ella se diera cuenta.

_Porque tenias que ser así Goku, si tan solo antes de ese beso tu me hubieras dicho algo lindo, algo que sientas por mí, algo que inspire buenos sentimientos, tal vez yo…tal vez hubiera correspondido a ese beso olvidándome un momento de tu novia, pero no fue así, eres como la gran mayoría de los hombres, me besaste y si yo hubiera correspondido lo más probable es que hubiéramos acabado desnudos en el pasto o tal vez en la cabaña de tu madre, creo que desde que me trajiste aquí ya tenias esas sucias intenciones conmigo—la chica se encontraba sumergida en esos triste pensamientos, una lagrima solitaria rodo por su mejilla que enseguida se apresuro a limpiar._

El auto se detuvo justo en la casa de la chica.

-ya llegamos Milk…..!Por favor perdóname!—le dijo una vez más el pelinegro tomándola del brazo antes de que se bajara.

-no te preocupes, Bulma no se enterara de nada—la chica se soltó del agarre, abrió la puerta del auto y se bajo sin mirar al chico.

Goku la miraba hasta que entro a su casa, encendió el auto y se fue.

Después de ir conduciendo tan pensativo, llego hasta su gran mansión.

-veo que hoy no estudiaste en la casa con tu amiga, ¿puedo saber a dónde fuiste?—pregunto Andy quien se encontraba acomodando un ramo de flores sobre el retrato de la fallecida madre de Goku.

-la lleve a la cabaña de mi madre—contesto serio sin mirar a su nana, caminado despacio para subir a su habitación

-¿Goku que te sucede, te ves triste?—volvió a preguntar Andy sin dejar de mirar atenta al chico.

-creo que he perdido la amistad de Milk…..hasta mañana nana—subió a su habitación y se encerró.

_Soy un verdadero estúpido, mañana ya es sábado y no podre invitarla el domingo a mi fiesta, ha de estar muy enojada conmigo, tal vez ya ni siquiera me va a querer hablar_—pensaba muy triste recostado mirando hacia el techo con las manos sobre la nuca.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

Era un lindo sábado por la mañana el reloj marcaba ya las 10, en la gran mansión de la familia Son había algo de movimiento en el enorme jardín.

Toc, toc, toc.

-¡adelante!—dijo Goku desde su recamara.

-¿no crees que ya es muy tarde para que sigas en la cama?—pregunto Bardock abriendo bruscamente las cortinas dejando entrar al hermoso sol penetrando en la cara de un molesto Goku.

-anoche no pude dormir muy bien—contesto el chico.

-tienes que levantarte, mañana es tu fiesta, y aun debes de invitar a todos tus amigos del colegio, no olvides invitar a los padres de Bulma—

-pensé que iba hacer una fiesta más sencilla, solo con mis amigos y ya—

-sé qué tipo de fiesta quieres, donde haya cigarros bebidas, chicas, y más chicas, esas para mí no son fiestas son….urgías….. Como dirían los vulgares de tus amigos, además te informo que mañana llegara Fanny—

-¡que!...no, no quiero ver a esa mujer mañana aquí—grito furioso.

-esa mujer es mi prometida, no olvides que dentro de muy poco me casare con ella y tendrás que convivir con ella, por que será la señora de esta casa—Bardack salió muy enojado de la habitación de Goku.

_Maldita basura no dejare que te aproveches de mi padre_—pensaba enojado el chico

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

-yo creo que estás exagerando Milk, tal vez le gustas a Goku por eso te beso—le decía Alys a su amiga quienes se encontraban comiendo en casa de Alys.

-no, el solo está jugando, solo quiero ver si caigo en sus brazos como todas las demás chicas que se rinden a sus pies—decía frunciendo el ceño

-bueno y que piensas hacer el martes que los veas en el colegio, porque te recuerdo el lunes no hay clases—

-voy a dejar de hablarle, antes de que….antes de que—milk ya no pudo terminar de hablar una lagrimas le impidió seguir hablando.

-¿antes de que te enamores mas del?—la interrumpió su amiga.

-he sido tu amiga muchos años te conozco y sé que esta perdidamente enamorada de el, cuando no lo vez estas triste o preocupada, cuando esta con Bulma te pones celosa, cuando estas con él, estas nerviosa, y tus ojos brillan cada que él te mira fijamente a los ojos…..¿dime si me equivoco?—pregunto Alys segura de sus palabras.

-¿cómo sabes todo eso?—se quedo sorprendida

-Milk amiga me han bastado los pocos momentos que yo he estado presente con ustedes y me doy cuenta de todo—

-Pues sí, si tienes razón, pero tengo miedo que solo juegue conmigo, además tengo que dejar de hablarle, tengo que concentrarme mas en mis estudios, a mi papá le está costando mucho pagarme todos los libros tan caros que piden, no puedo perder el tiempo en tonterías—decía la pelinegra melancólicamente.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx

Después de la discusión que Goku tuvo con su padre, se encerró en su cuarto y no quiso salir, la fiesta ya no le estaba pareciendo eso, con la presencia de esa mujer mañana lo último que deseaba era una fiesta.

-Goku mi niño ¿puedo pasar?—preguntaron desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-sí, pasa por favor Andy—le dijo Goku.

-pero mi niño que haces aquí encerrado desayunaste muy poco y no quisiste comer nada ¿qué te sucede?—pregunto Andy preocupada.

-todo, mañana vendrá esa mujer y justamente el día que cumplo años—

-ha, sí…tu papá ya nos informo a todos que quiere que la tratemos muy bien, quiere todo bien ordenado para cuando ella llegue—

-pensé que estaba mas preocupado que en mi fiesta todo salga bien, pero ya veo que el interés en tanto lujo en la fiesta de mañana es por ella—

-deja de pensar así Goku, mañana solo trata de divertirte, a propósito de mujeres desagradables, hace un momento llamo la madre de Bulma diciendo que le gustaría mucho que fueras tú a recoger a Bulma al aeropuerto hoy por la noche—

-sí, tomare un baño y luego iré a verla, necesito verla, hay tanto de que hablar—dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa alegre.

-veo que te hace muy feliz ver a Bulma—dijo Andy sin dejar de mirar a Goku quien miraba sonriente el bello atardecer

-esta vez si necesito verla con urgencia, hay algo importante que quiero hacer, pero luego te platicare que es—dijo el pelinegro dirigiéndose a su cama.

-bueno te dejo Goku tengo que tener todo listo para mañana—la nana salió dejando a un Goku pensativo y alegre.

Parado enfrente de ese lujoso auto deportivo color rojo, aun lado de otro auto rosa se encontraba Goku de brazos cruzados esperando, y parecía como si estuviera ensayando algo tal vez lo que le diría a la persona que estaba esperando desde hace ya un rato.

Iba caminado tan distraída, sexy y altanera como solo era esa peli azul con una pequeña bolsa rosa en sus manos detrás de ella estaba un empleado cargado de maletas y regalos quien seguía a la peli azul.

De pronto su vista se volteo hacia ella.

-Go Go Go Goku mi Amor…. ¿Qué haces aquí?—pregunto nerviosa.

-te estoy esperando—dijo él.

-no pensé que vendrías por mi por eso mande traer mi auto hasta aquí—

-sí, fue por eso que estacione el auto cerca de el tuyo, ¿pero por que te sorprende que haya venido? ¿Acaso tu mamá no te dijo que vendría?- preguntó el chico.

- no ella no me dijo nada pero bueno me alegra verte mi amor, no sabes cuánto te extrañe—la peli azul lo abrazo por el cuello para darle un largo y apasionado beso.

-te traje muchos regalos, me compre mucha ropa sexy para ti, y por supuesto tu regalo de mañana—le dijo volviéndolo a besar.

-Bulma tenemos que hablar—le dijo el pelinegro serio.

-no puede ser mañana, es que lo que quiero es ya llegar a mi casa para darme un buen baño y pensar como me voy a peinar como me voy a maquillar y que ropa me voy a poner para mañana tu cumpleaños quiero que todo el mundo vea que el chico más rico y popular de C. Satán tiene una linda novia—decía una vanidosa Bulma.

-¡no! Tiene que ser hoy-le dijo él enojado

Una ligera brizna provoco que a Bulma se le cayera la bufanda que traía enredada en el cuello y que al parecer ese era el síntoma de tanto nerviosismo desde que llego y se encontró con Goku esperándola.

Goku la miro sorprendido.

-¿qué es esa marca que tienes en el cuello Bulma?—pregunto quitándole la mano que la chica ya se había llevado hasta el cuello intentando taparse

-este…..no es nada…..solo…..solo una infección que me dio por…..por usar una loción barata—dijo ,más que nerviosa tartamudeando.

-entonces no te molestara que mañana te lleve con un dermatólogo para que te revise ¿verdad?—pregunto dudoso.

-no hace falta eso ya estoy atendiéndome está molesta marca—dijo enojada.

-¡No soy estúpido!, eso te lo hizo un hombre, ¿por qué me mientes?—la tomo con fuerza de los hombros acercándose a ella.

-¡me estas lastimando Goku!—se quejaba Bulma—como puedes pensar eso de mi, soy tu novia—la chica intentaba zafarse.

-no me quieras ver la cara—le abrió la puerta del auto y con fuerza la subió.

Sin previo aviso le rasgo la prenda que llevaba encima dejándola con su brasier.

-¿qué estás haciendo? ¿Acaso vas a violarme?—pregunto intentando taparse la evidencia que se reflejaba en sus senos.

-solo quería estar seguro de mis sospechas… ¿y esas marcas en los senos y en la espalda también son por tu supuesta infección?—pregunto serio sin dejar de mirarla con frialdad.

La chica se tapo con lo que quedaba de su blusa desgarrada sin saber que decir o hacer.

-Goku, mi amor perdóname, estoy muy arrepentida todo paso tan rápido que no me di cuenta de lo que hacía, pero por favor perdóname no quiero perderte te amo—decía la chica suplicante

-no tengo nada que perdonarte además esto me está facilitando más las cosas, no creas que vine hasta aquí para verte, solo vine porque quería hablar contigo, y como te puedes dar cuenta desde ahorita tu y yo dejamos de ser novios, a eso venia, ¡a terminar contigo!—Goku, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

-¿estás terminando conmigo?—pregunto enojada a punto de llorar.

-así es, pero bueno te dejo que aun tengo muchas cosas que hacer….¿.te molesto si te bajas de mi auto?—pregunto el chico señalándole la puerta del auto para que saliera.

-no pienso bajarme, tú no puedes terminar conmigo así, nos amamos, hemos hecho tantas cosas juntos—decía triste Bulma.

-pero eso se acabo, ya no siento nada por ti, ni siquiera siento celos por tu fresca infidelidad, ya no me interesas, y por favor no me obligues a bajarte del auto por que así como te subí a la fuerza también puedo bajarte y supongo que sería humillante para ti que todas las personas te vieran, por tu propio bien súbete tu auto y lárgate—

La chica se bajo muy enojada y avergonzada.

-¡eres un maldito Goku! Dentro de muy poco te tender afuera de mi casa pidiéndome perdón—le grito enfurecida

-como el buen caballero que soy no te digo lo que eres tu Bulma, por que supongo que de sobra lo sabes…..adiós nena—el chico se alejo de ella a toda velocidad

**Nos leemos la próxima semana cuídense mucho les desea corazongoku**


	7. Chapter 7

**Por poco y esta semana tampoco subo el capitulo 7 Pero por ustedes ya está. pero la próxima semana sin falta ya subo el 8º capitulo, solo que me entristece un poco saber que por tardarme tanto ya perdí lectores, pero bueno me esforzare por los que han sido fieles a este fanfic GRACIAS nos leemos la próxima semana. ¡Ha! Casi lo olvido alguien podría AYUDARME es que he estado fanatizada con animes como el de Candy Candy y el de Inuyasha y me gustaría saber si algún conocedor de la animación sabe de algún anime que sea romántico tipo de los que ya mencione, por fis se los agradeceré eternamente por favor, por favor. Que no sea el de mermelade boy y muchas gracias por corregir mis faltas de ortografía como la de hoye por oye gracias.**

-¿qué te parece si vamos por algo de pan para cenar con un rico chocolate?—pregunto Alys a su amiga.

-es buena idea pero ya son las 10 de la noche ¿crees que aun este abierta la panadería?—pregunto Milk dudosa.

-nada perdemos con ir a ver además sirve de que caminamos un poco aprovechando que mis papas no están y que el tuyo tiene que trabajar toda la noche , porque la idea de que andemos ya muy noche en la calle no les hace gracia—

-si tienes razón—dijo Milk

Después de una caminata de 20 minutos las chicas se encontraron con la decepcionante noticia de que la panadería ya estaba cerrada.

-qué remedio tendremos que tomar nuestro chocolate solo—dijo decepcionada la pelinegra.

-¿qué bonita noche no crees?—pregunto Milk mirando el cielo mientras se sentaba en la pequeña banca que está afuera de la casa de su amiga.

De pronto un bonito auto color rojo se estaciono enfrente de la casa

-¡hola señoritas! –dijo un chico muy apuesto.

-hola Goku—dijo Alys emocionada.

-no sabía que les gustara tanto contemplar la luna—dijo Goku sin dejar de mirar a Milk

La pelinegra se puso un poco nerviosa aun no podía olvidar lo que paso ayer con Goku.

-a Milk es a la que le encanta admirar la luna, ¿pero dime qué haces por estos lados de C. Satán?—le pregunto Alys al momento que el chico se bajaba de su auto para estar cerca de ellas.

-pues me alegra no tener que despertarlas, solo para invitarlas mañana a mi casa ¿qué dicen?—pregunto Goku esperando ansioso la respuesta de cierta chica.

-¿y por que acaso va haber una fiesta o algo así?—pregunto Alys interesada.

-bueno….es mi cumpleaños y mi padre me va a organizar una fiesta como cada año y me gustaría mucho que fueran—

-¡pero claro ahí estaremos no te preocupes Goku!—

-lo siento mucho yo no creo poder ir, tengo muchas que hacer—dijo Milk sin mirar a Goku.

-hace un momento me dijiste que no tenias nada importante que hacer mañana, esta es una buena oportunidad de salir y que mejor que al cumpleaños de Goku—decía Alys animando a su amiga.

-me gustaría mucho que hicieras el intento de ir Milk—le dijo Goku casi suplicándole.

-¡sabes que Goku! Entiende algo no somos de tu mismo nivel social, no sabemos comportarnos como lo hace la gente rica como tú y no tenemos la ropa adecuada para ir a una fiesta elegante como la que supongo se hará mañana, ¡olvídate de estas muertas de hambre como nos llama tu noviecita Bulma!—estaba realmente furiosa, sentía que Goku solo buscaba algún pretexto para conseguir lo que cualquier chico desea de una mujer.

Antes de que ella se metiera, una mano la sujeto del brazo.

-no entiendo que es lo que te sucede ni por qué reaccionas así, ¿aun sigues molesta por el beso que te di ayer?—le pregunto el pelinegro sorprendido por la reacción de ella.

-bueno yo mejor me voy a meter a la casa ustedes tiene que hablar—dijo Alys para no parecer imprudente.

-sí, sigo muy molesta—dijo bajando la cabeza la suelo

-perdóname por favor, nunca ha sido mi intención lastimarte de esta manera, dime ¿qué puedo hacer para que de verdad me perdones?—

-nada, solamente ya no me hables, aléjate de mi, sigue con tu acostumbrada vida—

-¿estás segura que eso quieres?—pregunto Goku soltándole el brazo que aun sostenía con un poco de fuerza.

-si eso quiero—dijo ella sin mirarlo a los ojos.

-entonces así será, te dejare de molestar por eso no te preocupes, adiós Milk y muchas gracias por ayudarme a estudiar para ingles, no te lo había dicho pero pase la materia—el chico se subió al auto triste encendió el motor y se alejo del lugar.

Milk lo miro partir sin poder decir nada, sola estaba con ese incomodo nudo en su garganta.

-¿pero qué paso Milk….. y Goku?—pregunto Alys al notar lo triste que se fue Goku y al ver a su amiga llorando.

-lo que nunca debió de haber pasado, el y yo ya jamás nos volveremos hablar—la pelinegra se sentó en el césped melancólicamente.

-no puedo creerlo, el vino aquí solo para invitarte a su fiesta de cumpleaños y tu lo rechazas de la peor manera, no entiendo que pasa contigo, abre los ojos date la oportunidad de tratarlo de conocerlo mas no lo juzgues por lo que tú piensas…..de verdad que me desilusionas

Milk….pero bueno ya es muy noche y es hora de dormir—su amiga se metió a la casa enojada esperando a que su amiga la siguiera.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

Sentado solo, en el patio trasero de su casa con su cigarrillo en la boca y con la mirada perdida en aquella rosa se encontraba un Goku.

-pero mi niño ¿qué haces con este frio…y fumando?—lo dijo preocupada y seria.

-nada—contesto de mala gana.

-¿qué tienes?, estas muy triste y mañana es tu cumpleaños, debería de estar feliz—le dijo su nana acercándose a él.

-como estar feliz si mañana que es un día muy importante para mí y va a estar esa mujer de mi padre, no la soporto—dijo enojado.

-¿a propósito si fuiste a recoger a esa?—le pregunto disgustada Andy.

-sí, de hecho ya no ando con ella, en primera por qué no siento nada por ella y ya me arte de su maldita vanidad y en segunda porque es una cualquiera, y tercera por que le ha hecho la vida difícil a una chica muy linda, una chica que hoy me pidió que la dejara de molestar, me quiere lejos de su vida, me detesta—decía un Goku triste.

-supongo que ella es el mayor motivo por el cual tu estas tan triste ¿o me equivoco?—pregunto convencida la nana.

-estas en lo cierto, pero ahora no quiero hablar de nada, estoy muy cansado será, mejor que me vaya a dormir, por favor no te molestes en llevarme la cena no tengo hambre Andy—Goku se marcho a su habitación muy triste.

Hay las cosas del amor, así como hacen feliz a uno también lo hacen desdichado y mi Goku no es la esepcion—pensaba Andy mirando a Goku subir las escaleras hacia su habitación.

Solo en su cuarto se encontraba Goku recostado.

_Y pensar que por ella estaba dispuesto a cambiar a dejar de tener esta debilidad por las damas, ahora entiendo porque mis amigos no toman tan enserio a las chicas, por que cuando las quieres bien te lo toman a mal y cuando solo quieres divertirte con ellas se ponen a llorar, no las entiendo, pero aun así me parece que ella es una chica diferente, muy diferente_—pensaba el pelinegro melancólico y confundido.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

-ya déjame dormir Alys lo único que conseguirás es que me marche a mi casa a dormir sola—decía enojada Milk.

-solo quiero que entiendas date una oportunidad, deja que él se acerque más a ti y tu a el, primero conócelo mejor, tal vez y no sea como tú piensas—le decía Alys en un tono serio.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

En aquella grande casa se veía que todo estaba más que listo para la fiesta que se llevaría en unas horas más.

-¿pero mi niño Goku que haces siendo las 12 del día? Tu traje para esta tarde ya está listo—le decía sorprendida Andy.

-no tengo ganas de nada, déjame dormir un poco mas Andy—dijo molesto aquel hombre de cabello negro.

-te estoy preparando tu pastel de chocolate que tanto te gusta—le dijo su nana al momento de abrazarlo

-¡felices 20 años Goku!—le dijo muy feliz su nana (no estoy muy segura si anteriormente ya puse la edad de Goku pero por si no el está cumpliendo 20 años)

-gracias nana, me daré un buen baño, saldré a caminar un rato y llegare en la tarde porque no quiero encontrarme tan pronto con esa mujer—decía Goku enojado.

-¿te refieres a la prometida de tu papá?—pregunto Andy.

-sí, no sé ni cómo voy a reaccionar cuando la vea—

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

La tarde paso muy rápido y en una pequeña casita una chica de cabello negro y largo lucia un modesto vestido dorado entallado y le llegaba hasta las rodillas con su cabello suelto y un hermoso moño que lo adornaba.

Salió y toco la puerta de una casa pequeña que estaba cerca de la suya.

-¿puedo pasar Alys?—pregunto Milk desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-sí ¡Adelante!—contesto.

Su amiga quedo impresionada al ver a Milk.

-¡pero Milk si eres tú! ¿No puedo creerlo a dónde vas tan linda?—le pregunto Alys

-lo he estado pensando y….sería buena idea ir a la fiesta de Goku ¿qué dices vas conmigo?—pregunto Milk.

-pero claro que si, solo dame unos minutos y listos—

Las chicas iban caminando rumbo a la casa de Goku.

-¿hoye Milk y que lleva en esa caja?—preguntó Alys curiosa.

-es su regalo de Goku, es un pastel que yo le hice, y en esta otra caja esta una moto de colección que le compre apenas hace unos momentos tuve que romper mi alcancía para poder comprarle algo lindo—decía Milk mirando con dulzura los regalos.

-yo solo compre una caja de chocolates la verdad es que no tengo mucho dinero pero se los doy con mucho cariño—decía Alys bajando la cabeza.

-oye Alys dime una cosa, ¿este vestido se ve algo viejo?—preguntó Milk apenada.

-pero que dices Milk esta hermoso, te vez muy bonita, ¿por qué me los preguntas?—pregunto Alys

-es que me gaste todos mis ahorros en la moto ya no me alcanzo para estrenar algo, y tuve que sacar toda mi ropa para encontrar algo lindo—

-esta hermoso tu vestido….. Amiga no importa que no seamos de la misma clase social de Goku. El nos invito por que le caemos bien eso es todo, solo trata de divertirte—Alys le dama ánimos a su amiga ya que estaban a punto de llegar a la casa de Goku.

-eso hare pero, solo estaremos un momento ya que hay estará Bulma, y sabes que le gusta hacerle la vida imposible y lo que menos quiero es que Goku tenga problemas por mi culpa-

El ambiente en la fiesta ya estaba comenzando, meseros por todas partes sirviendo a los invitados, gente bien vestida, varios compañeros del colegio de Goku.

-¿qué te sucede Goku estas muy pensativo?—pregunto Yamcha a su amigo quien traía una copa en sus manos, al parecer ya llevaba varias copas por que se le veía muy feliz sobre todo con las dos chicas que traía abrazadas.

-nada—contesto serio.

-no te preocupes que Bulma te haya bateado, no significa que se acabe el mundo y menos las chicas, vente a sentar con nosotros Vegeta y Krilin están bien acompañados—decía mirando a las chicas.

-si ahorita te alcanzo—dijo Goku.

De pronto su vista se cambio hacia la puerta de entrada y con un gesto de suma molestia se acerco.

-¿qué demonios haces tú aquí?—pregunto el pelinegro.

-esa no es manera de recibir a una dama Goku—dijo Bardarck enojado abrazando a su prometida.

-déjalo amor, después yo hablare con el—dijo Fanny la prometida de Bardarck quien acababa de llegar de Francia.

-de una vez te digo que ni te molestes en darme un abrazo o un regalo porque solo estarás perdiendo tu tiempo—dijo el pelinegro dejando solo a su papá y a Fanny.

-¡después hablare contigo Goku!—grito Bardarck

Se fue a sentar a la mesa donde se encontraban sus amigos, rodeados de chicas hermosas, algunas cuantas bebidas y cigarrillos.

-vente a sentar aquí Goku—le dijo una rubia muy coqueta, ofreciéndole el haciento que estaba junto a ella.

El pelinegro acepto, encendió un cigarrillo y se sirvió una bebida.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

-¿crees que Goku se enoje de que lleguemos así de repente?—pregunto Milk al momento de quedar parada justo enfrente de aquella enorme puerta.

-no lo creo, pero por lo pronto ya estamos aquí—dijo Alys admirando la enorme casa

En la puerta se encontraban dos hombres altos y fuertes custodiando la puerta.

-hola, buenas noches somos amigas de Goku y hemos venido a su fiesta, ¿nos dejan pasar?—pregunto Milk nerviosa.

-no las conocemos, y tengo entendido que ya todos los invitados se encuentran en el patio disfrutando de la fiesta—contesto uno de los hombres.

-si le digo que Goku nos invito es porque Goku nos invito ¡y abra la puerta!—grito la pelinegra.

-lo siento mucho pero no lo haremos—le contesto el hombre.

-si no nos abre en este preciso momento lo lamentara mucho—dijo Alys enojada.

-¿y ahora que haremos Milk si estos gorilas no nos quieren abrir?—pregunto Alys preocupada.

-no tenemos opción más que esperar a que alguien se acerque para que le llamen a Goku—dijo suspirando pesadamente mientras se sentaban en la banqueta.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

-mi niño Goku tienes que ir a la puerta inmediatamente—decía emocionada Andy quien sin previo aviso tomo de la mano a Goku para jalarlo mientras ambos salían apresuraos de la fiesta.

-pero Andy que te sucede, no vez que estoy con mis amigos—decía Goku molesto.

-deja a esos tontos, ¡mírate! Te la has pasado todo el tiempo tomando hueles mucho a alcohol, mejor ve a atender la puerta principal alguien te espera mi niño—decía emocionada Andy.

-que cosas dices Andy, que alguien me espera….. Por favor—decía Goku quien un poco mareado decidió hacer caso a su nana y con paso lento se fue a la puerta.

Se quedo muy sorprendido al ver aquella figura que le daba la espalda, pero que de inmediato reconoció se detuvo en seco.

_Acaso es_…. —pensaba algo confundido

_Milk… si es ella….. y esta aquí…..aquí conmigo-camino despacio_

-Hola chicas—saludo ocultando un poco su emoción.

En ese momento las chicas se giraron para mirarlo, se levantaron de donde estaban sentadas y se acercaron a la puerta.

-Go…..Goku—dijo Milk apenas mencionando su nombre.

-hola Goku, a última hora decidimos venir ¿no te molesta verdad?—pregunto Alys.

-pero por supuesto que no, ¿y por que están ahí afuera?—pregunto al momento de abrirle la puerta.

-es que estos hombres no nos dejan pasar—dijo Alys señalándolos.

-¿así?, no se preocupen después me arreglare con ellos—

-discúlpenos joven Goku es que estas mujeres no se nos hacen muy conocidas—se disculpo uno de los hombres.

-después hablamos—volvió a decir el pelinegro.

Las chicas se pasaron y caminaron un poco, antes de adentrarse a la fiesta…..

-antes que nada muchas felicidades Goku—dijo Alys quien le dio un abrazo—también te traje este pequeño y humilde detalle, ojala que te agrade—dijo Alys.

-gracias Alys no te hubieras molestado—le dijo el pelinegro.

-bueno yo los dejo solos, ¡Milk iré a buscar una mesa vacio para nosotras!—Alys se adelanto dejándolos solos.

-esta sí que es una verdadera sorpresa, nunca me imagine que fueras a venir—le dijo el pelinegro algo nervioso sin dejar de mirar esos intensos ojos negros.

-yo…..bueno no sabía qué hacer, después de lo grosera que me porte ayer contigo…discúlpame por favor Goku—dijo finalmente bajando la mirada de arrepentimiento.

El chico se le acerco y con su suave mano levanto su rostro hacia él.

-no tienes que disculparte, mejor olvidemos todo, y pasemos a la fiesta—le dijo el chico muy feliz.

-a….antes quiero darte tu regalo, sé que no se compara con lo que tu estas acostumbrado a recibir, pero tienes que saber que es con todo mi cariño, y este otro es un pastel que yo misma hice—le extendió su regalo mientras él lo tomaba.

-este es un regalo muy especial para mi creo que se te olvida algo, y no te pongas colorada Milk—le dijo Goku mirando el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-así…tu…. abrazo—la chica se acerco a él tímidamente mientras que el la rodeo con sus grandes y fuertes brazos aquella pequeña cintura, ella también lo abrazo muy fuerte recargándose en su pecho, fue más que un abrazo era como si los dos lo hubieran estado deseando desde hace tiempo y este era un buen pretexto para hacerlo.

-¡Goku!…-grito una rubia—¡ya vamos abrir la otra botella pero te estamos esperando, Krilin Yamcha y los demás!—decía la rubia desde lejos.

Ambos se separaron nerviosos.

-¡enseguida voy!—le contesto el chico.

-ve de una vez, tus amigos te están esperando, de cualquier forma creo que lo mejor será que yo me vaya….es que la verdad no quiero tener problemas con Bulma—dijo la pelinegra seria.

-pero Milk acabas de llegar, además Bulma y yo…..terminamos—dijo el pelinegro sin dejar de mirar aquellos ojos negros tan intensos como la noche.

-no lo sabía…. es por eso que están bebiendo ¿verdad? para olvidarla—su tono se escucho un poco triste.

-pero claro que no, yo fui quien termino con ella, después te platicare las dos razones de por qué lo hice, por ahora solo quiero que te quedes, por favor Milk, no sabes lo feliz que me hace que estés aquí—decía el pelinegro feliz, la tomo del brazo y la invito a pasar a la fiesta.

-¡gracias por venir Milk!, este pastel me lo comeré cuando este yo solo, y este otro regalo lo guardare muy bien, para abrirlo cuando este solo—decía el pelinegro muy feliz.

-espero que te gusten—

-estoy seguro que si….!Milk te vez muy hermosa!—le dijo el chico provocando que la pelinegra se sonrojara.

-gracias Goku eres muy atento—la chica se llevo las manos a las mejillas para ocultar su rubor.

-sabes Milk ya quiero que la fiesta se acabe, porque hay muchas cosas que quiero platicar contigo, pero por lo pronto vamos a bailar—el chico la tomo de la mano y la llevo hasta en medio de la fiesta llamando la atención de todos.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ahora si me apure a subir capitulo, hay que aprovechar cuando tienes laptop disponible. Muchas gracias por los animes que me recomendaron, aun no los veo pero lo hare gracias disfruten este capítulo, ya se acerca el capitulo lemon espérenlo…..bueno los dejo para que lean. Y gracias por seguir este humilde fanfic son todos muy amables.**

-sabes Milk ya quiero que la fiesta se acabe, porque hay muchas cosas que quiero platicar contigo, pero por lo pronto vamos a bailar—el chico la tomo de la mano y la llevo hasta en medio de la fiesta llamando la atención de todos.

-hueles muy bien Milk—le dijo el chico al oído.

-gracias Goku eres muy amable, es un perfume que me regalo mi padre apenas ayer—

La música se termino y Milk fue enseguida a sentarse con Alys

-¿no les molesta que las deje solas un momento?, solo voy a recibir a unos amigos en la puerta—les dijo el pelinegro arrimándole una silla a la pelinegra.

-no claro que no finalmente es tu fiesta y tu eres el anfitrión, ¡anda ve atender a tus invitados!—dijo Milk mientras le daba un sorbo a su soda.

El chico se alejo de ellas mientras Milk con la mirada lo seguía.

-sabes Alys Goku me acaba de confesar que ya termino con Bulma, no se los motivos pero esa bruja ya no anda con el—

-esa es una maravillosa noticias, ya tienes el camino libre amiga—dijo Alys emocionada.

-Alys que cosas dices—le dio un ligero golpe a su amiga en las costillas.

-solo la verdad, ahora Goku ya está libre, y espero que no desaproveches el tener a un hombre como el—

-el será muy guapo y todo lo que quieras pero no creo soportar cada que una chica se le acerque, me moriría de celos, además sabes cómo es el, no toma nada enserio—hizo un gesto de enfado.

Ya eran cerca de las 11 de la noche, la gente se encontraba bebiendo bailando y un poco de todo.

-¿Alys no crees que ya es hora de irnos?—dijo Milk preocupada por lo tarde que era.

-pero Milk la noche es larga, no me digas ¿que ya tienes sueño?—le pregunto Goku quien apareció detrás de ellas sorprendiéndola en pleno bostezo.

-¡hay Goku!—exclamo Milk.

-lo más probable es que si, no sabes lo floja que es Milk—dijo Alys divertida.

-Alys deja de ventilar mis cosas que los sábados me levante a las 10 de la mañana no quiere decir que sea floja, solo que estoy cansadita—dijo la chica sonrojándose de su propio comentario.

-¿así que te levantas a las 10 de la mañana los sábados?, pues no es por presumir pero yo me levanto a las 7 de la mañana a correr y a hacer un poco de ejercicio señorita—les dijo Goku sentándose junto a Milk.

-eso es llevar una vida saludable—dijo Alys

-entonces el próximo sábado voy a pasar por ti para ir a correr, ¿entendiste?—le dijo Goku amenazándola

-¡Pero Goku!, a las 7 de la mañana es muy temprano—reclamo Milk.

-¿entonces quieres que pase por ti a las 10, para que nos quememos con el sol?—

-bueno está bien a las 7—suspiro pesadamente.

-¡bueno enseguida vuelvo creo que acabo de ver a Jack!—dijo Alys levantándose (Jack es el chico al que conocieron por primera en el colegio, el sale en el primer capítulo solo que hasta ahora ya le puse nombre).

-parece ser que Alys está algo mareada—dijo Goku.

-sí, se puso a beber como loca, dijo que solo tomaría una copa pero creo que ya lleva como 5—

-¿y tu cuantas llevas?-pregunto Goku mirando a la chica, sabía que cada que le la miraba directamente a los ojos ella se sonrojaba.

-yo ninguna no me gusta beber, la verdad es que no aguanto ni una—dijo Milk avergonzada.

-me alegra escuchar eso, por que cuando quiera ir a una disco, te llevare conmigo para que seas tú la que me ande cuidando cuando yo ya no pueda mas…..!Ha! y te enseñare a conducir para que me lleves hasta mi casa ¿qué te parece mi idea, verdad que es maravillosa?—pregunto Goku bromeando un poco con la chica.

-¿ósea me voy a convertir en tu nana? ¡ Que gracioso Goku!—dijo la chica con gesto de desaprobación.

-bueno si tu quieres puedes ser más que mi nana—su tono de voz cambio a uno coqueto.

La chica lo miro, él le tomo la mano y la llevo a bailar. La tomo de la cintura la acero a él y comenzaron bailando aquella melodía tranquila.

-me siento muy bien cuando estoy contigo—dijo el chico casi en un susurro.

-yo también —respondió ella.

-tu espalda está un poco fría, debes tener frio—dijo el al momento de frotar la espalda de la chica con su mano suavemente.

-si un poco—dijo ella perdiéndose en los brazos de aquel apuesto hombre.

-vamos un momento a mi habitación te prestare algo con que taparte—le dijo el chico.

-será mejor que te espere aquí, la gente podría malinterpretar las cosas—dijo la chica tímidamente.

-pero cual gente Milk si ya solo quedan unos cuantos invitados y la mayoría ya están ebrios…mira a Vegeta y a Krilin hasta dormidos están, Yamcha se fue con unas chicas mis otros amigos hicieron lo mismo que Yamcha, Raditz bueno el aun sigue bailando Alys y su amigo también bailan, no tomes importancia, cada quien está en su mundo.

-bueno está bien solo un momento—la chica acepto.

Ambos se adentraron a la casa encendieron la luz de la entrada y se sorprendieron de ver a…

-¿Yamcha que demonios haces aquí?—pregunto Goku espantando a su amigo quien estaba en la sala con una chica semidesnuda y el encima de ella.

Milk solo se volteo a otro lado.

-Go…..Goku amigo, es que este es el único lugar solito—Yamcha se vistió rápido subiéndose el cierre de su pantalón.

-será mejor que te vaya a otro lugar más privado, si mi padre te ve aquí nos va ir mal a los dos—dijo Goku volteando para todos lados

-está bien amigo pero no te enfades—antes de que Yamcha saliera con su amigo volteo a ver a Goku quien traía de la mano a la pelinegra.

-y tu a dónde vas con tu amiguita?—preguntó Yamcha quien apenas podía hablar por los efectos del alcohol y levantando una ceja.

-a mi habitación—contesto Goku.

-¡ha ya entiendo! También vas a un lugar privado—dijo Yamcha riéndose.

Goku se acerco a Yamcha y con brusquedad lo tomo del cuello de su camisa.

-lárgate antes de que te rompa la boca—dijo furioso.

-Goku déjalo, está muy tomado—dijo Milk deteniendo a Goku.

Goku lo soltó y espero a que Yamcha se fuera

-discúlpame Milk, es que te falto al respeto—dijo Goku

-no te preocupes, pero espero que te veas en el espejo de tus amigos, y te des cuenta que tomar en exceso no te deja nada bueno, al contrario solo haces desfiguros y barbaridades-

-ha, ya veo solo te preocupa que no vaya hacer desfiguros ¿verdad?—pregunto bajando ligeramente la cabeza

-no, bueno también…me preocupas tu—dijo sonrojándose.

-¿de verdad?—pregunto mientras ambos subían las escaleras, pero de una habitación justo a un lado de la de Goku salió una mujer muy coqueta.

-¿te la estas pasando muy bien en tu fiesta Goku?—pregunto Fanny quien salía de la habitación.

-¡con que eres tú! Como me la estoy pasando muy bien, ya ni me acordaba de tu detestable presencia en mi casa —contesto de mala gana sin mirarla a la cara.

-Goku no sea grosero con la muchacha—dijo Milk en voz baja.

-veo que ya encontraste el remplazo de Bulma—dijo Fanny mirando a la pelinegra de pies a cabeza.

El pelinegro se volteo a verla para lanzarle una mirada muy fría.

-deja de molestar, Milk no es el reemplazo de nadie—le contesto enojado.

-que carácter Goku, deberías ser igual de dócil que tu padre—su tono fue de burla y dominante.

-cuando estas con mi padre finges ser una buena mujer pero sabes muy bien que yo te conozco, y se lo hipócrita que eres así que ándate con cuidado, y no te metas conmigo-

Abrió la puerta de su habitación y se metió rápido con Milk dejando a Fanny sola.

-¿quién es esa mujer Goku?—pregunto Milk.

-es la prometida de mi padre, no sabes cuánto la detesto es una interesada-

-no le hagas caso Goku—la chica se acerco al pelinegro recargando su mano en su hombro.

-con tu presencia casi olvido el motivo del por cual estaba tan enojado con mi padre—

Milk se adentro mas a la habitación de Goku, quedando muy asombrada.

-no puedo creerlo, tu habitación es del tamaño de mi casa, es muy grande y bonita… tu cama es enorme es como la de un cuento de hadas, estoy sorprendida—la chica se sentó en la cama de Goku dando pequeños brincos.

-me alegra que te guste, en esta cama podríamos caber muy bien los dos ¿no crees?—pregunto jugando con la chica.

-¡Goku que cosas dices!—Milk hizo un gesto de molestia.

-no te enojes, bueno aunque enojada te vez muy linda—volvió a bromear.

-si en mi cama me levanto tarde, en esta cama tal vez no me levantaría nunca—

De pronto hubo algo en una caja que acaparo la atención de la chica, era una gran caja medio abierta resaltaba el color rosa de una brillante y fina tela. Goku enseguida se dio cuenta que era lo que la chica miraba tan curiosamente.

-quiero que abras esa caja Milk—le dijo el chico quien estaba sentado junto a ella en la cama.

La chica se levanto y quedo sorprendida al ver el contenido de la caja, era un hermoso vestido largo con maravillosos adornos rosas.

-¿y este vestido Goku, acaso te lo vas aponer tu?—pregunto la chica.

-claro que no Milk, ¿acaso crees que me quede?—pregunto al momento de levantarse para acercarse a la chica.

-no, además te verías mal, lo tuyo son los pantalones de mezclilla, aunque con esa ropa de vestir que traes puesta, te vez muy bien Goku—dijo Milk sonrojándose de lo que acababa de decir.

-pues gracias, pero la verdad ese vestido yo….yo lo había comprado para ti Milk, quería dártelo ayer que fui a invitarte a mi fiesta, pero ya no pude dártelo—la miraba tan profundamente.

-es que ayer yo me porte muy grosera contigo, discúlpame Goku de verdad estoy muy arrepentida, además no creo que yo merezca lucir un vestido como este—decía algo desilusionada de si misma

-el vestido es tuyo por favor acéptalo Milk, estoy seguro que te veras más bonita con el—el chico se lo dio en la manos.

-mucha gracias Goku, hoy es tu cumpleaños y tú me etas regalando a mi—

-es solo un vestido—el chico saco una chamarra de su armario y se la coloco a la chica en la espalda.

-gracias esta es la segunda chamarra que tengo tuya, te las devolveré el martes en el colegio—le dijo la chica tapándose con la chamarra del chico.

-¿qué te parece si bajamos a la fiesta para bailar un poco más?—pregunto el chico.

-es buena idea—

Ambos bajaron a la fiesta, Goku dejo a Milk con Alys ya que se fue a despedir a unos invitados.

-hola señoritas… ¿Milk me harías el favor de bailar conmigo?—le pregunto un hombre alto muy parecido a Goku.

-hola Raditz antes quiero presentarte a mi amiga Alys….Alys el es el hermano mayor de Goku—los presento la pelinegra.

-encantado señorita Alys—ella se sonrojo al tomar las manos de Raditz.

-enseguida vuelvo Alys—dijo Milk a su amiga.

Los chico se fueron caminando hasta la pista donde se escuchaba música muy romántica y tranquila y varias parejas bailando.

-no sabía que fueras a venir, por más que le preguntaba a Goku el solo me decía que que me importaba, ya sabes como es mi hermano menor, no nos llevamos muy bien que digamos, pero veo que le cambiaste mucho el humor de esta noche—

-¡El humor! ¿A qué te refieres?—pregunto dudosa Milk.

-bueno es que en la tarde llego la prometida de mi padre y Goku al igual que yo la detestamos y desde que se topo con ella ha estado muy molesto incluso, ya comenzaba hacer sus tontería de embriagarse para perder el control y olvidar por un momento que esa tipa esta aquí—

-pues espero de verdad ayudarlo para que deje de beber eso no le dejara nada bueno, siendo de buena familia—

Los dos se encontraban bailando muy juntos uno del otro.

Goku se encontraba despidiéndose de unas chicas que estaban por irse

-¿oye Raditz quienes son esas chicas que están con Goku?—pregunto Milk seria.

-supongo que son amigas de Goku, ya ves la cantidad de amigas que tiene—dijo Raditz acostumbrado a ver a su hermano siempre con mujeres.

-es muy popular en la escuela me imagino que como hombre se debe de sentir muy bien ser popular y que las chicas más linda del colegio lo sigan—Milk no dejaba de ver a Goku quien estaba con esas chicas y chicos

-no tomes tanta importancia a eso yo soy de las personas que piensan que cuando una mujer de verdad se nos mete en el corazón cambiamos nuestra manera de ser sin que nadie no lo pida, y eso es porque la amamos—

-¿y por qué me dices eso?—pregunto la chica parándose en seco son dejar de mirar a Raditz sorprendida.

-bueno porque algún día Goku tendrá que sentar cabeza y madurar mas…..algún día conocerá a una linda chica que cautive su corazón y con la que él decida formar una familia…puede que esa chica ya…..—fue interrumpido por una voz firme.

-veo que se la están pasando muy bien—dijo Goku enojado parándose de repente enfrente de ellos sin quitarle aquella mirada fría a su hermano.

-solo estamos bailando Goku….Milk se veía aburrida y la saque a bailar ¿hay algo de malo en eso?—pregunto Raditz.

-¡no! Ahora si te molesto me gustaría hablar unas cosas con ella—Goku separo a Milk de Raditz y el tomo de la mano.

-después terminamos esta plática Milk—dijo Raditz.

-si no te preocupes—dijo la pelinegra.

-no sabía que te la pasabas tan bien con mi hermano…..¿y de que estaban platicando que te veías tan interesada?—su tono de voz y sus gestos cambiaron a uno molesto y serio

-no me lo tomes a mal pero es algo entre Raditz y yo—

-ya veo, el te gusta tu al…¿acaso te declaro su amor?—el chico se veía muy molesto.

-no claro que no, que cosas dices Goku, tu hermano solo es mi amigo y es un buen chico—decía Milk.

-oye Milk ya tengo mucho sueño ya nos vamos—decía una casi inconsciente Alys, quien como pudo se acerco a Goku y Milk.

-si, Alys—le contesto Milk.

-yo las llevare—dijo Goku serio—solo iré a sacar el auto.

Dentro del auto Goku iba muy callado Milk no entendía por qué de repente esa actitud tan seria del pelinegro.

-¿Goku te pasa algo?—pregunto Milk.

-no nada, es solo que estoy muy cansado—dijo el pelinegro quien manejaba atento al volante.

A unos cuantos minutos de manejar llegaron a la casa de Alys, el chico la cargo dejándola en su cama, se salió a donde se encontraba su auto, mientras Milk acomodaba a su amiga en la cama.

-gracias por traernos Goku a estas horas ya no hubiéramos encontrado un taxi seguro—dijo la chica quien observaba a Goku encender su cigarrillo.

Milk le quito el cigarro de los labios tirándolo hecho pedazos al piso, el pelinegro solo hizo un gesto de molestia, pero sin importarle volvió a encender otro.

-tengo demasiados cigarros, así que no te molestes en hacer lo mismo—

-¿que es lo que te sucede Goku?—pregunto Milk parándose enfrente del.

-si no hubieras encontrado quien te trajera bien lo podía haber hecho Raditz, está muy interesado en ti—

-claro que no, ya te dije que es solo mi amigo—

-pues te veías muy feliz bailando en sus brazos, parecía que lo disfrutabas—

-eso es mentira, me dices todo eso por que acabas de terminar con Bulma y de seguro te sentías muy solo sin ella—

-Por supuesto que no Bulma ya paso a la historia, pero no estamos hablando de ella, si no de ti y lo feliz que eres en los brazos de mi hermano—

-es imposible hablar contigo será mejor que me meta a la casa—antes de meterse sintió que una mano la jalaba del brazo.

-¿es la mejor manera que tienes para huir de mi presencia?—pregunto enojado el chico haciendo un poco de presión en el brazo de Milk.

-¿y qué quieres que haga si no me dices el motivo por el cual estas enojado?—dijo enojada la chica.

El chico escupió su cigarro y con sus dos manos la tomo de los hombros.

-¿quieres saber el motivo?—pregunto molesto.

-claro que si—dijo ella exaltada.

-el motivo es porque….porque…..no soporto ver algún imbécil cerca de ti…Milk tu desde hace tiempo….me…..me gustas…estoy enamorado de ti como un imbécil, he tratado de estar cerca de ti pero siempre hecho a perder todo, siempre termino lastimándote y yo no quiero eso—el chico no dejaba de mirarla su mirada era sincera

La chica no sabía que decir durante tiempo espero escuchar esas palabras y ahora que las estaba escuchando no sabía ni que decir o hacer.

-Goku no juegues conmigo por favor—dijo triste.

-claro que no, jama jugaría con una chica tan linda como tu…Milk por favor dime que es lo que piensas de mí, yo sé que tengo demasiados errores, y de lo único que estoy seguro es que me gusta estar contigo, me siento muy feliz, por un momento olvido en verdad quien soy, soy como otro hombre cuando estoy junto a ti, ese arrogante creído y vicioso hombre que soy se esfuma cada que estoy junto a ti, pero lo único que no puedo controlar es el enojo que me causa cada que algún hombre está cerca de ti…..por favor se sincera, y dime ¿qué piensas de mi?—

-bueno Goku tu…..tu eres un chico muy lindo a mi también me gusta estar junto a ti, todos tenemos errores no somos perfectos….Goku tu….tu también me gustas mucho, creo que eso no es raro ¿a quién no le gustas?, todas las chicas andan detrás de ti en el colegio—la chica bajo la mirada de sincerarse en sus sentimientos ya que Goku no dejaba de mirarla.

-pero a mí no me interesa el resto de las mujeres solo me interesa una y esa eres tu—el chico se acerco a la pelinegra la abrazó con fuerza mientras ella correspondía al abrazo recargándose en su pecho.

Después de unos minutos así, el pelinegro tomo la cara de la chica delicadamente con sus manos y le dio un suave y ligero beso en los labios cerrados de la tímida Milk.

-¿Milk quieres ser mi novia?—pregunto casi en un susurro en el oído de la chica.

-Go…..Go…..Goku no crees que es muy rápido para algo así, es que apenas terminaste con Bulma—

-lo hice justamente por eso, porque Bulma desde hace tiempo me ha dejado de interesar, y decidí ponerle punto final a nuestra relación, tú vales mucho más que ella y que cualquier otra mujer,¿ por qué no me das la oportunidad de acerté feliz?—pregunto el chico nervioso.

-es que yo no sé qué decirte….¿al menos me dejas pensarlo esta noche?—preguntó la pelinegra mientras jugaba con sus manos de nervios.

-pero claro que si tomate el tiempo que quieras, piénsalo bien…..bueno creo que ya tengo que irme, ¿te parece si mañana te invito a comer en mi casa?—

-he…si es buena idea—

Ambos chicos se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla, Milk se quedo parada observando como el se subía a su auto.

_¿Y si solo quiere jugar conmigo?, Alys me dijo que me diera la oportunidad y que no juzgara a Goku por lo que yo creo pero es que no se que hacer tengo miedo, mi corazón me dice que le diga sí, pero otra parte necia de mí, me dice que solo está jugando conmigo, ¿a quién le hago caso?_— se preguntaba confundida Milk- ¡_a mi corazón_!—se respondió.

-Goku…!espera!—grito Milk.

-¿qué sucede?—pregunto él mientras abría la puerta de su auto.

-¡si….si quiero ser tu novia!—se acerco a él para abrazarlo ocultando el sonrojo de sus mejillas.

-lo pensaste muy rápido—

-para que esperar hasta mañana si la respuesta ya ha estado en mi corazón desde hace tiempo—

El chico la observo un largo rato para poco a poco acercarse a ella hasta sellar sus labios con los de ella. Era un beso muy largo lleno de ternura y amor, ella estaba muy nerviosa, el muy contento de probar sus labios, los labios de su ahora novia.

-estas muy nerviosa Milk—le dijo el chico acariciando su mejilla.

-tú eres el que pone nerviosa—contesto ella.

-nos vemos en un rato mas por que ya son las 2 de la madrugada. ¿te parece? Creo que esta noche dormiré muy feliz—el pelinegro se despidió de ella.


	9. Chapter 9

-nos vemos en un rato mas por que ya son las 2 de la madrugada. ¿Te parece? Creo que esta noche dormiré muy feliz—el pelinegro se despidió de ella.

La chica entro a la casa de su amiga, aun sentía que estaba en las nubes, no podía cree que ya era novia de Goku, del chico más popular del colegio.

Se desvistió y se acostó junto a su amiga Alys quien al parecer estaba profundamente dormida ya que bebió más de la cuenta.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

-¡ya llegaste mi niño!, me alegra—dijo su nana quien se encontraba sentada cerca de la puerta de la gran mansión.

-no sabía que me estabas esperando Andy, de haber sabido no me hubiera tardado tanto, ya es muy noches y te estés desvelando por mi—dijo Goku quien a pesar de haber entrado muy despacio, Andy se percato de su presencia.

-te vez muy feliz mi niño, ¿te la pasaste bien en tu fiesta?—pregunto la señora con ternura en su rostro.

-más que eso Andy… sabes…Milk ya es mi novia, y estoy muy contento por eso…..a propósito mañana vendrá a comer, la invite porque sé que mi papá se la va a pasar todo el día con esa mujer comprándole todos sus caprichitos—

-me da gusto que tu y Milk sean novios, se ve que es una linda chica, solo espero que ella te pueda controlar un poco y que te la dejes de pasar tanto en la calle con esos amigotes tuyos que tienes—frunció ligeramente el ceño de enojo.

-no tienes nada de qué preocuparte Andy, creo que ya es hora de dormir aun tengo que cenar un pequeño pastel que me preparo mi novia y también muero de ganas por abrir el regalo que me dio—decía Goku al momento de despedirse de su nana para dirigirse a su habitación.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

Domingo por la mañana.

-¡entonces ya son novios!—gritaba Alys emocionada.

-Alys no grites por favor, que me aturdes—decía Milk sobándose los oídos.

-es que me da tanta felicidad por ti amiga—

-bueno ya tengo que irme, porque mi papá ya debe de estar en la casa—Milk se despidió de su amiga.

Entro a su casa saludo a su papá, charlaron un poco.

-voy al súper por unas cosas papá, no tardo, es que en la tarde voy a salir con…con…..con Alys mi amiga—tartamudeo un poco.

-¿te sucede algo hija estas muy nerviosa?—pregunto _Oxsatan.

-no, nada papá—

La chica salió de su casa muy pensativa y feliz iba caminando ya cerca de llegar al súper hasta que semejante auto color rosa se freno enfrente de ella con agresividad.

Aquella peli azul, se bajo molesta del auto azotando la puerta.

_Hay no lo único que me faltaba_—pensaba Milk.

-¡hola muerta de hambre! Justamente a ti te quería ver—se paro enfrente de ella barriéndola de pies a cabeza.

-¿y que demonios quieres?—pregunto sin darle mucha importancia.

-es que hace unos momentos mis amigas me dijeron de un rumor tan desagradable, que me da tristeza por mi Goku que le inventen un chisme tan bajo, como el que según, tu y el ya son novios, puedes crees semejante estupidez, Goku no se rebajaría a andar con una muerta de hambre como tu—cruzo sus brazos sin dejar de mirar a la pelinegra con superioridad.

-¿y por qué no vas a preguntarle eso a Goku?—pregunto Milk enojada haciéndose a un lado para pasar.

-¡contéstame tu!—la jalo del brazo.

-está bien, te contestare…pues si…Goku y yo somos novios, ayer en su cumpleaños me pidió que fuera su novia, y no solo eso hoy me invito a comer a su casa y en unas cuantas horas más, pasara por mi—se soltó del agarre de la peli azul.

Bulma estaba muy enfadada, tardo en digerir aquello que acababa de escuchar.

-pues déjame decirte que, si anda contigo es por despecho, porque yo termine con él y se quiere desquitar de que lo haya dejado y como sabe cuánto te odio, pensó en andar contigo, pero es obvio que después me va a buscar a mí, cuando se dé cuenta de cuánto me ama—sonaba muy segura en sus palabras aquella orgullosa Bulma.

-el me dijo que termino contigo—

-claro, eso te dijo para no sentirse mal, pero el día que llegue de Italia fue a recogerme al aeropuerto estaba feliz de verme, después el pobre se fue tan triste por que termine con el….pero a propósito déjame decirte que un aeropuerto es un lugar donde hay muchos aviones he, por que supongo que jamás te has subido a uno, supongo que viajas en tren ese es el transporte de la gente pobre e insignificante como tu—se burlaba enfrente de la pelinegra no desaprovechaba ningún segundo para humillarla.

-no me importa lo que digas, soy novia de Goku y sé que eso te está matando, por eso estas aquí, por qué quieres detalles de nuestra relación, pero no te voy a decir nada, yo no soy una mujer hueca como tú, así que si me disculpas Bulma tengo cosa importante que hacer—la chica la quito de su camino haciéndola a un lado.

_Maldita basura no dejare que seas feliz con mi Goku, el siempre será mío y solo mío_—pensaba furiosa Bulma mientras se subía azotando la puerta de su auto.

_Que desagradable mujer, pero me pregunto ¿será cierto eso que me dijo, fue ella quien termino con Goku? Porque Goku me dijo otra cosa_—pensaba confundida.

Ya por la tarde Milk se encontraba arreglándose, se soltó el cabello, se pudo un sencillo pero bonito vestido color rosa pálido, le llegaba hasta las rodillas, un vestido justo para una chica tan reservada como Milk.

-papá ya me voy, supongo que hoy vas a trabajar toda la noche ¿verdad?—

-sí, hija yo qué más quisiera que poder quedarme más tiempo contigo, pero ya me falta poco para terminar de pagar la casa y necesito mucho el dinero, también creo que ya me atrasé un poco con tus libros de la escuela—

-papá no te preocupes tanto, los libros se los puedo pedir algún compañero para repasar—

-no, hija tienes que tener tus propias cosas mañana te daré algo de dinero para que compres un libro—

-gracias papá entonces te veo hasta mañana—la pelinegra se despidió de su papá melancólicamente se sentía mal de ver como trabajaba su padre ya que a veces no los veía en días.

Milk iba caminado hacia la casa de Alys y se encontró con la sorpresa de que aquella moto negra ya estaba esperándola en casa de Alys.

-¿hola Goku, así que ya y tienes rato aquí?—pregunto Milk a su ahora novio.

-hola Milk, tengo 15 minutos aquí escuchando sus anécdotas de Alys, me platicaba como fue que se conocieron, dice que ambas se odiaban en la secundaria, se la pasaban compitiendo por entregar primero los trabajos—decía Goku sin dejar de mirar feliz a su novia.

-sí, era muy divertido, ahora somos las mejores amigas—la pelinegra le hecho una mirada juguetona a su amiga.

-¡oye Milk olvidas algo importante en una relación!—dijo Alys.

-¿algo importante?—pregunto Milk confundida.

-saludar a tu novio, con un beso—termino de decir Alys mirado a la pareja.

-¡Alys!—la pelinegra se tapo las mejillas con sus dos manos tratado de ocultar su sonrojo.

-la verdad eso es lo que he estado esperando Milk—dijo Goku para acercarse a su novia y sin previo aviso robarle un beso corto en los labios.

La chica se puso más colorada que antes mientras Alys se despedía de la pareja dejando solo a Goku y Milk.

-vamos a casa Andy ya nos debe de estar esperando con la comida lista—dijo Goku ayudándole a subir a la moto.

-¿tu familia estará presente?—pregunto Milk nerviosa.

-no, me hubiera gustado compartir la mesa con mi padre, pero el está muy ocupado con esa mujer, el único que estará presente es Raditz-

-está bien así, me daría algo de vergüenza si tu papa me viera en su casa—

-¿pero por qué?—pregunto Goku.

-tú sabes porque—dijo Milk provocando que el pelinegro aprovechara para detenerse en un semáforo y mirarla a los ojos.

-no, no lo sé—dijo él.

-es que él quiere lo mejor para ti, y supongo que también quiere una buena novia para ti, que sea de tu mismo nivel social, y el está muy consciente que yo soy de bajos recursos, cada mes tengo que pasar a su oficina para ver si mi promedio sigue manteniéndose por que el día que baje de calificación creo que tendré que abandonar el colegio—decía Milk preocupada.

-Milk no digas eso tu promedio no tiene por que bajar, además no creo que a mi padre le importe mucho tu condición le debe de bastar con verme feliz a tu lado—decía Goku acariciando las manos de Milk que lo sujetaban de atrás de su espalda (es que Milk iba sentada en la moto en la parte trasera y se sujetaba de la cintura de Goku).

_Ojala así sea_—pensaba la chica.

Llegaron a la mansión estaciono su moto enfrente de la casa.

Milk entro despacio mirado como siempre con asombro la casa, el pelinegro aprovecho para abrazarla por detrás, sorprendiendo aun mas a la chica.

La tomo de la mano y la guio hasta el comedor.

-¡ya llegamos Andy!—grito Goku.

-¿hola Milk como estas?—saludo Andy

-Hola señora, Andy yo muy bien gracias—

-siéntense por favor la comida ya esta lista—ordeno Andy.

-¿y Raditz no va a comer con nosotros?—pregunto Goku

-el joven Raditz esta, en su habitación atendiendo una llamada desde hace un rato—dijo Andy marchándose con la bandeja de comida.

Ambos chicos comieron solos, Goku cada que podía le acariciaba la mano a su novia provocando tantos nervios dentro de ella.

Terminada la comida ambos se fueron al cuarto de Goku.

-veo que te dieron muchos regalos ayer—dijo Milk tomando un osos de peluche en sus manos.

-sí, pero el mejor regalo es este—el chico le señalo el librero donde descansaba una moto de colección que Milk le regalo.

-¿de verdad te gusto?—pregunto emocionada.

-claro que sí, me encanto al igual que tu—dijo el chico acercándose más a su novia.

-Goku—dijo la chica en un susurro.

-debes de irte acostumbrado a mis halagos y dejar de ponerte colorada como ahorita porque siempre te diré que me gustas y que te quiero mucho—advirtió Goku, se acerco mas a ella tomándole la barbilla para unir sus labios con los de él, dándose un beso con ternura y pasión.

Ambos se separaron un momento.

-¿quieres ver una película?—pregunto Goku.

-si es buena idea—dijo la chica, aprovechando que Goku estaba distraído buscando películas, se acerco a un regalo color plateado que estaba sobre una mesita aun lado de la puerta de su recamara.

-¿y este regalo quien te lo dio?—pregunto Milk curiosa.

El chico se giro para mirarla.

-no lo sé la verdad ni lo había visto—volvió a ocuparse de lo estaba haciendo sin darle mucha importancia a ese regalo.

Milk aun seguía de curiosa con ese regalo hasta que encontró una nota que decía:

_Con mucho cariño, para mi adorado Goku __**:TE AMO**__ y jamás olvidare todos los momentos tan lindos y divertidos que pasamos juntos, lástima que ahora estemos separados, te manda un beso tu querida ¡Bulma Brief!_

-¿estás seguro que no sabes de quien es este regalo?—pregunto Milk con un tono muy serio y molesto.

-estoy seguro ¿por qué me lo preguntas?—

-este regalo esta aquí, en tu habitación sabes muy bien de quien es—dijo Milk extendiéndole la nota.

El chico termino de leer la nota, y la tiro a la basura.

-te digo la verdad, cuando yo Salí a buscarte este regalo no estaba aquí tal vez llego en mi ausencia, pero no importa se lo regresare con algún sirviente-

El chico se volvió a entretener buscando alguna película, mientras Milk pensaba en miles de cosas, se sentó en la orilla de la cama de Goku.

-dime una cosa, y quiero que seas honesto conmigo… ¿ella termino contigo o tu con ella?—

-no pensé que dudaras de mi, ya te lo dije ayer en la fiesta, pero veo que aun tienes muchas dudas—el chico puso una cara de molestia dejo lo que estaba haciendo para sentarse junto a ella en la cama.

-es que hoy en la mañana cuando fui hacer una compras me la encontré y…..me dijo muchas cosas como que ella termino contigo, y que solo andas conmigo por despecho—

-entonces eso es lo que te hace dudar de mis palabras, crees con muchas facilidad lo que te dicen otras personas, pero te lo contare y solo quiero que sepas que no me gusta que dudes de mí, eso es algo que ….que me lastima—el chico se levanto y aun molesto la miro a los ojos.

-es que ella fue tu novia y tengo entendido que duraron mucho tiempo juntos, en ese tiempo la llegaste amar a querer y puedo imaginarme mucha cosas más—bajo su mirada no podía creerlo apenas eran novios y ya estaban discutiendo.

-yo termine con ella simplemente porque me enamore de ti, esa es mi única razón me enamore de ti, yo fui a buscarla al aeropuerto, un día antes de mi cumpleaños justamente para terminar con ella, pero las cosas fueron más fáciles cuando descubrí que solo se fue a divertir a Italia, en su cuello tenía serias marcar de su infidelidad y créeme no sentí nada de saber que me había sido infiel, absolutamente nada, entonces me di cuenta que desde hace tiempo ya la había dejado de querer—el chico acomodo un sillón enfrente de la televisión, cerro las cortinas para que el cuarto se obscureciera un poco.

-no sabes cómo me incomoda, tu desconfianza hacia mí, pero solo quiero que sepas que no soy esa clase de hombre que andan con dos mujeres a la vez, aunque no lo creas nunca lo he hecho, se que no tengo muy buena reputación en el colegio con las mujeres, pero cuando uno de verdad se enamora sin pensarlo cambia—termino de decir esto para observar a la chica quien miraba pensativa en piso sin decir palabra alguna solo escuchando al pelinegro.

La chica se levanto de la cama y se acerco despacio al pelinegro.

-discúlpame por favor Goku, no quise ser grosera contigo, es solo que tal vez este….celosa por saber que Bulma fue tu novia, además ella es un chica atractiva es muy guapa y eso me enoja mas—decía al momento de levantar la mirada hacia su novio.

-Milk no te preocupes, hay que hacer de cuenta que Bulma no existe en nuestras vidas, hay que ignorarla en todo momento, a ella le encanta molestar a las personas—la abrazo recargándola en su pecho—haces crecer mi ego al decime que estas celosa, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte tu eres mucho más hermosa que ella eres una chica muy natural—con delicadeza tomo su mentón para besarla tiernamente en los labios.

Pasaron mucho rato junto viendo una película sin desaprovechar la oportunidad de besarse o de abrazarse.

-creo que ya es hora de irme a casa—dijo Milk levantándose del sillón.

-sí, te llevare a casa en mi auto, porque hace un poco de frio—dijo el pelinegro.

Los dos iban en el auto conversando muy felices.

-el próximo sábado Yamcha va a organizar una velada en el patio de su casa, me gustaría mucho que fueras ¿qué dices puedes?—pregunto esperando ansioso la respuesta de su amada.

-¿una velada?—pregunto dudosa, ya que definitivamente su padre jamás la dejaría ir a una y menos si hay hombres.

-sí, se pondrá divertido, muy a menudo las hace Yamcha—

-pero me imagino que sus veladas de ese amigo tuyo, son con muchas chicas, bebidas y de todo ¿no es así?—el pelinegro la miro sorprendido.

-a que te refieres con TODO?—

-bueno es que el siempre esta rodeado de chicas es un mujeriego además lo encontramos en tu fiesta en una actitud muy comprometedora con una mujer—

-si, Yamcha es un adicto a las mujeres, pero te prometo que yo no tomare ni una sola gota de alcohol si decides ir—se quedo muy pensativo y de pronto volteo a ver a su novia—si decide ir, te voy a dar muchos besos, te voy a abrazar, te voy a cuidar y hasta te voy a cantar al oído, que dices si ¿te convence o no?—pregunto emocionado.

-hare lo posible por ir, aunque eso signifique mentirle a mi papá—

-mentir no es bueno, aun que entiendo que tu papá te cuide mucho, eres su única hija ya también haría lo mismo, pero solo por esta vez le mentiremos—le dio un beso corto en los labios.

-¡iré! Pero ya me prometiste que no tomaras ni una gota y que me cantaras al oído-.

Llegaron a la casa de Alys, el pelinegro le abrió la puerta a Milk la abrazo muy fuerte como si no quisiera dejarla ir.

-Milk te quiero mucho—la volvió a besar muy apasionadamente.

-yo también Goku—ambos permanecieron muy abrazados un largo rato.

-te veré mañana en el colegio—fue lo último que dijo Goku antes de subirse a su auto.

**Ahora si me sentí muy presionada de no apurarme a subir ¡YA! El capitulo noveno, pero bueno ya está listo, ojala que por eso no me haya quedado feo porque me esforcé. Muchas gracias por leer y tomarse la molestia de comentar. Nos leemos la próxima semana cuídense mucho. Les prometo ir mejorando los capítulos.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Solo espero que este historia no se les vaya hacer por decirlo así "violento o agresivo" se me ocurrió hacerlo de esta manera y solo espero que les agrade. Aun sigo trabajando en el siguiente capítulo por favor cometen fieles lectores de este humilde Fanfic. Muchas gracias a los que me dejan sus cometarios en verdad los aprecio mucho, porque es como una calificación que ustedes le dan a mi fanfic.**

-te veré mañana en el colegio—fue lo último que dijo Goku antes de subirse a su auto.

Milk entro a la habitación de Alys, se veía tan emocionada tan feliz y contenta se acerco a la ventana mirando las estrellas, con una enorme sonrisa adornando su rostro.

-veo que Goku te hace muy feliz amiga—dijo Alys saliendo con una toalla en la cabeza, al parecer se acababa de bañar.

-demasiado feliz diría yo, el fin de semana me invito a una velada que se hará en casa de su amigo Yamcha—decía la chica muy emocionada.

-¿tú… con Goku…. toda la noche?—pregunto Alys sorprendida.

-sí, pero no es lo que te imaginas—advirtió Milk—además necesito que me ayudes, mi padre no debe de enterarse que voy a una velada con mi novio, ya sabes cómo se pondrá—

-no te preocupes Milk ¿pero me contaras todo lo que pase con Goku esa noche?—

-Alys no tiene que pasar nada entre Goku y yo, aun es muy pronto—dijo frunciendo el seño ligeramente.

-no te enfades Milk es una broma—la chicas acomodaron la cama y se acostaron platicando de sus tareas.

La noche paso con mucha normalidad, era muy temprano al parecer hacia algo de frio había mucha neblina.

-Alys, ya es hora de levantarnos para ir a la universidad—movió a su amiga de un lado a otro.

-Milk, casi no pude dormir me temo que no iré a la escuela—dijo Alys sentándose en la cama tocándose la cabeza.

-pero que te sucede Alys ¿te sientes bien?—pregunto preocupada su amiga.

-no, creo que me voy a enfermar—

-no te preocupes Alys yo me encargaré de avisarles a los profesores, tu quédate a descansar, y ve con el médico a que te revise—Milk termino de vestirse, ya no pudo desayunar por que ya era muy tarde.

Salió a toda velocidad de la casa, como ya era muy tarde ya no le dio ni tiempo de tomar un suéter mas abrigador.

Caminaba muy apresurada sus mejillas estaba coloradas por el frio, sus pies un poco acalambrados. Hasta que sintió unos fuertes brazos tomándola por detrás.

-¡hola Milk!—dijo Goku cerca de su oído.

La chica se giro para quedar enfrente de Goku.

-hola Goku—le dio un beso corto en los labios.

-quería pasar por ti mas temprano ,pero la verdad se me hizo tarde, veo que a ti también—

-he…si—dijo tartamudeando.

-vente sube a mi auto, te aseguro que esta mas calientito que aquí a fuera—el chico el abrió la puerta al instante que le obsequiaba un regalo.

-¿es para mi, Goku?—la chica tomo el obsequio sorprendida.

-claro que sí, pero ábrelo por favor—le ordeno el chico.

Milk lo abrió y del empaque salió un lindo y fino abrigo color blanco.

-esta hermoso—dijo feliz la pelinegra

-sabia que te iba a gustar, pero póntelo que hace mucho frio, este es un buen momento para estrenarlo—Goku le ayudo a ponérselo.

-Goku no debiste hacer algo así—dijo un poco apenada la pelinegra.

-es que me siento muy feliz de darte cosas, pero si quieres pagarme bien puedes hacerlo con un beso—el pelinegro se acerco a ella tomándole la barbilla para darle un tierno y a la vez apasionado beso.

Llegando a la escuela Goku fue a dejar a su novia hasta su salón de clases, quedando de verse en la salida.

-¿no me digas que ese abrigo tan fino te lo regalo Goku?—pregunto una chica tan desagradable para Milk.

-pues déjame decirte que si—le contesto Milk.

-a mi me regalaba cosas mucho más finas que ese simple abrigo, que por cierto no te queda, eres demasiado corriente para tener algo así—la peli azul se sentó cerca de ella para seguir molestándola.

-ni pierdas tu tiempo en molestarme, porque tus insultos me son indiferentes al igual que tu—Milk abrió su libreta tomando apuntes de lo escrito en el pizarrón.

-oye me muero de curiosidad, ¿ya lo hiciste con Goku?—pregunto sin rodeo y con una mirada de diversión.

Pero la pelinegra seguía sin prestarle atención aun que el escuchar ¡"el ya lo hiciste con Goku" la puso nerviosa.

-déjame decirte que es muy bueno en la cama, es tan perfecto cada que me envolvía en sus brazos me volvía loca, cuando me propuso que hiciéramos el amor, fue tan romántico me llevo a un lugar hermoso, lleno de pétalos de rosas con whisky del mejor, y tantas cosas lindas que me decía y hacia, que obviamente contigo jamás hará, porque en su vida no significas nada más que un rato, y ya—la peli azul seguía con su triunfante sonrisa ya que sabía que aun que Milk no la viera a los ojos, la estaba escuchando.

Termino la última hora de clases y Milk tomo sus cosas, para salir del salón antes de seguir escuchando alguna barbaridad más de Bulma.

_Iré a buscar a Goku al estacionamiento como quedamos_—pensaba Milk.

A los lejos lo pudo ver recargado sobre su auto con sus amigos.

-ya estoy aquí Goku—dijo tímidamente.

El chico se despidió de sus amigos de mano y se acerco a Milk, la condujo hasta su auto se subieron y se marcharon rumbo a la casa de Goku. Después de conversar un rato en el auto llegaron a la casa de Goku se adentraron mas a ella

Ambos se fueron a la habitación de Goku.

-¿ha habido algún día en que tu habitación este desordenada?—preguntó curiosa Milk ya que las veces que ha entrado a esta, siempre está todo en orden cada cosa en su lugar.

-es que Andy siempre se encarga de ordenarla—dijo Goku mientras se quitaba su playera para ponerse otra.

La chica observo a Goku y quedo sorprendida al ver el tan bien formado abdomen de Goku y esos brazos tan marcados, era todo un monumento de hombre, y dé repente se le vino el cuerdo de las palabras que dijo Bulma en la mañana "_es tan bueno en la cama, es tan perfecto_ _cuando me envolvía en sus brazos me volvía loca"—_sacudió su cabeza como alejando esos pensamientos de ella, y el solo imaginar a Bulma en los brazos de Goku.

-Veo que te gusta mi cuerpo Milk—dijo Goku haciendo que la chica se sonrojara.

-¡qué cosas dices Goku!—tapo con su manos sus coloradas mejillas.

-recuéstate en mi cama el otro día me dijiste que se veía muy cómoda, mejor descúbrelo por ti misma—le dijo el chico.

-estoy bien en este sillón—dijo nerviosa.

-Milk no te voy hacer nada, lo único que quiero es estar junto a ti….. Los dos acostados viendo como se apaga el fuego—sin previo aviso, la tomo entre sus brazos, para llevarla hasta su cama.

-¡Goku!—exclamo la chica

Destendio su cama y la acomodo como si de una niña pequeña se tratara.

Así permanecieron muy abrazados sin quitarle la vista de encima a la chimenea.

-Milk….te amo con todo mi corazón, me siento tan bien a tu lado—le decía al oído.

-yo….también te amo, y me siento muy contenta de estar así contigo—lo abrazo muy fuete pero se sentía un poco incomoda, esa sensación que sentía recorrer su cuerpo, al estar cerca de el tener su cuerpo de el a escasos centímetros, y esos brazos tan fuertes.

¿_Maldición que me pasa con Goku? ¿Porque siento esta electricidad tan quemante en mi piel_?—pensaba tan frustrada

El tiempo se les fue de los rápido, ambos se levantaron se abrigaron para que el chico fuera a dejar a su novia a su casa.

Su relación iba muy bien hasta que Goku se le ocurrió ir el viernes con sus amigos a una disco llamada Monster era la disco más famosa de ya que estaba catalogada como para gente de dinero, ya que servían bebidas finas y los boletos para entrar eran muy costosos, pero los viernes se acostumbraba a que las chicas entraban gratis en la compra del boleto de un chico

-desde que andas con Milk ya casi no quieres venir con nosotros a Monster Goku—dijo Yamcha en forma de reclamo.

-lo importante es que ya estoy aquí, es hora de relajarnos de tanta tensión en la escuela—se sentaron en una de las mejores mesas, por supuesto Yamcha siempre rodeado de chicas y con la mesa llena de bebidas.

-¿acaso no le vas hablar a Coral?—pregunto Yamcha—desde que llegamos no te ha quitado la mirada de encima, yo que tu no estaría sentado en estos momentos y ya la tendría sentada en mis piernas o tal vez en los asientos traseros de mi auto—dijo Yamcha al momento de echarse unas carcajadas.

-no, ya no estoy interesado en ella—contesto Goku tomándole a su vaso de whisky.

-pero que tonterías dices, es hermosa, ese diminuto vestido deja muy poco a la imaginación—volvió a decir Yamcha, sintiendo el pellizcó de su novia en el brazo.

-¿no me digas que le eres muy fiel a Milk?—pregunto Vegeta sonriendo.

Goku solo se limito a sonreír sin contestar nada.

-este tonto de Goku debe de estar muy enamorado de Milk lleva mucho tiempo sentado bebiendo sin ninguna chica—decía Krilin quien bailaba con una pelinegra cerca de Yamcha.

-es un tonto teniendo a tantas mujeres a sus pies pierde el tiempo con una—decía Yamcha sintiendo otro fuerte pellizcó en la mejilla.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

-No sea así Milk por favor es mi cumpleaños hoy, acompáñanos sabes que mis padres no me dejaran ir sola con Jack—le suplicaba Milk a su amiga.

-pero Alys te hice tu pastel de cumpleaños, para festejarte—decía Milk.

-pero eso de estar aquí en la casa, Jack tu y yo es algo aburrido, sabes que mi más grande sueño siempre ha sido ir a Monster—decía casi llorando Alys a su amiga y a su compañero de clases llamado Jack

-pero Alys los boletos son muy caros aun pagando solo el boleto de Jack, consumir ahí adentro es muy caro, si lo que quieres es emborracharte yo te compro una cerveza—decía Milk tratando de convencer a su amiga.

-chicas no se preocupen tengo mis buenos ahorros, yo las invito a las dos ¿qué dices Milk nos acompañas?—pregunto Jack.

-está bien—suspiro pesadamente.

Ambas chics corrieron arreglarse, se maquillaron un poco se pusieron un vestido no tan corto y se fueron con Jack.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

Se veía muy mareado pero aun así no perdía su buen comportamiento.

-¿porque tan solito Goku?—pregunto una pelirroja sentándose a un lado de Goku.

-hola Coral—dijo el chico sin mucho interés.

-¿no me piensas invitar una copa, como en los viejos tiempos?—pregunto aquella chica de labios muy rojos y escote muy pronunciado.

-creo que ya me acabe la botella…..lo siento Coral—se disculpó el chico.

-no te preocupes enseguida traigo otra botella que va por mi cuenta—la chica se alejo un poco para enseguida estar de nuevo con Goku con una botella en manos.

-no me lo tomes a mal Coral pero quiero estar solo—

-y yo quiero estar contigo… ¿ya olvidaste la vez que hicimos el amor detrás de la disco?—le dijo al oído.

-Coral ese fue un error, estaba muy tomado no sabía lo que hacía, pero ahora aun que este muy ebrio aun sé lo que estoy haciendo y créeme que no volveré a cometer el mismo error dos veces, además tengo una linda novia la que seguramente debe estar en su casa dormidita—

-que cursi eres Goku, el alcohol te está afectando—le dijo la pelirroja sentándose, más cerca que antes.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

-¿así que este es el famoso Monster?—pregunto Milk asombrada.

-Claro que si, este es el maravilloso Monster donde tocan música romántica de los 80s —decía una Alys muy feliz.

-ahora busquemos una mesa vacía para sentarnos y tomarnos por lo menos un vaso de rico whisky a salud de Alys—decía Jack amablemente.

Encontraron una mesa enseguida Jack fue a ordenar una bebidas.

Goku seguía platicando con la pelirroja, pero empezaba a sentirse ya demasiado mareado tomando del whisky que ella le había llevado a su mesa, decidió levantarse un poco para ver si aun podía mantenerse de pie por su propia cuenta.

_¿Maldición por que derrepente me empecé a sentir más mareado que otras veces? ¡Creo que ya estoy muy ebrio!_—pensaba Goku tocándose la cabeza.

De pronto su mirada se cambio de dirección clavándose en la mesa de ciertas chicas conocidas

_Pero si es…..es Milk_—frunció el ceño sin dejar de mirarla enojado—¿_qué demonios está haciendo aquí?_

Como pudo, se levanto y fue hacia ella

-¡pensé que estaba festejando el cumpleaños de Alys, en tu casa como me habías dicho! —se paro detrás de ella.

La chica se giro inmediatamente al escuchar esa conocida voz.

-Go…..Goku—tartamudeo Milk.

-siéntate con nosotras Goku, venimos con un compañero del salón, solo que esta ordenando nuestras bebidas—dijo Alys.

El chico permaneció de pie sin quitarle la mirada de encima a Milk.

-no pensé que estuvieras aquí—dijo Milk tomándolo del brazo.

-ni yo me imagine encontrar a mi novia muy bien acompañada por un compañero de su salón—dijo molesto.

-Jack es un buen amigo mío y de Alys, ¿apropósito con quien viniste?—

-con mis amigos—contesto serio.

-¿qué te pasa Goku?—pregunto Milk notando la reacción de Goku

-nada, solo que creo que he bebido demasiado, es hora de que me vaya, mejor te dejo sola con tus amigos para que te diviertas todo lo que quieras—el chico se levanto molesto.

Se acerco a donde se encontraba la pelirroja y de sus piernas le quieto su chamarra de piel, saco unos billetes y los dejos en la mesa. Milk lo iba siguiendo, no podía dejar que se fuera en ese estado.

-Te dejo esto para que pagues, no me gusta que la mujeres paguen por mi—le dijo a la pelirroja

-que amable mi amor, llámame cuando puedas—le guiño el ojo antes de salir

Saliendo de la disco Milk pudo hablar sin tanto ruido.

-¿quién era esa chica que tenia tu chamarra en sus piernas?, al parecer te conoce muy bien—dijo enojada.

-una amiga—contesto serio saco las llaves de su pantalón para abrir su auto.

-a mi me parece que es más que una amiga, no solo tenía tu chamarra en sus piernas te sonrió y te guiño el ojo—la chica se acerco al pelinegro esperando una respuesta.

-ya te dije es solo una amiga, derrepemte llego a donde estaba yo sentado, eso es todo—

-¿dime por que estas molesto conmigo?, además ¡mírate! Estas muy tomado, te recuerdo que me dijiste que ya ibas a dejar de beber sin moderación—la chica cruzo los brazos molesta.

-y tú me dijiste que ibas a estar en tu casa con Alys, jamás espere encontrarte en un lugar como este! Tu una chica decenté!—abrió su auto y saco un cigarrillo para fumarlo enseguida.

-el que este en un lugar como este no significa que no sea decente, solo que Alys tenía muchos deceos de celebrar su cumpleaños aquí, pero me doy cuenta que tu borrachera no te deja pensar las cosas como son—

Goku permaneció callado sin mirarla a los ojos, solo fumando su cigarro.

-si te molesta que este aquí contigo, mejor me voy, pero me gustaría que alguien de tu casa viniera por ti no puedes conducir es ese estado—la chica se veía muy preocupada por él.

-nadie va a venir por mí, porque si mi padre se entera que estoy en este lugar se va a molestar mucho conmigo y lo último que quiero es discutir con él—

-entonces puedo quedarme contigo, solo un momento, en lo que se te baja un poco el licor…..es muy peligroso que manejes así—la chica lo miro preocupada esperando su respuesta.

-Milk….soy un tonto por molestarme así contigo, yo reclamándote estupideces y tu preocupada por mí, eres una gran chica—el chico se acerco a ella para abrazarla recargándola en su pecho.

-no me gustaría que algo malo te pasara—le dijo con dulzura.

En ese momento salió Alys buscando a la pareja.

-¿oigan no piensan brindar con nosotros?—les pregunto.

-claro que si ya vamos Alys—dijo Goku tomándole la mano a su novia.

-Alys no te molestaría que te dejemos sola con Jack ¿verdad?, es que Goku aún sigue muy mareado y estar en esta r en este lugar va a empeorar la situación—dijo Milk suplicándole a su amiga.

-está bien—contesto Alys sin tener otra opción.

-te prometo que te regalaré una botella mejor que la que venden aquí—le dijo Goku a la chica.

-la estaré esperando Goku—Alys se metió a la disco sola.

-sube al auto, alejémonos un poco de aquí—

-pero Goku si tu no debes de manejar en el estado en cómo te encuentras—

-no te preocupes, solo conduciré a un lugar más tranquilo, donde no se escuche tanto ruido—

-está bien pero maneja muy despacio por favor—

Llegaron a un lugar tranquilo, no había nadie y por lo noche que era ni coches pasaban solo estaban ellos dos la luna y las estrellas.

-pasémonos a los asientos de atrás, es que así no puedo abrazarte muy bien—le propuso el pelinegro.

-¿ya te sientes mejor?—pregunto preocupada la chica.

-aun sigo mareado, creo que aun veo dos Milk—contesto con una risa encantadora en sus labios.

-Mejor miremos la luna, así el viento te puede ayudar a que se te baje un poco el alcohol—

Los dos chicos salieron, Goku se recargo en el auto abrazando por detrás a su novia, le hizo a un lado sus cabellos negros, y le susurro al iodo.

-¡te amo Milk!—

-sabes que yo también—la chica se giro para quedar delante de el.

_Maldición aun sigo mareado, siento que mi cuerpo se quema por dentro, y tener a Milk ahorita a mi lado no ayuda en nada_—pensaba el chico aturdido

Con ambas manos le tomo el rostro a su novia para besar sus suaves labios.

Fue un beso muy largo, solo que Goku cada vez lo estaba haciendo más apasionado, bajo un poco mas sus labios hasta el cuello de la chica, destapo sus hombros para besarlos mejor y la pego más a su cuerpo.

-Go…Goku ¿qué haces?—pregunto susurrándole al oído.

-solo quiero acariciarte toda—decía al momento de abrir la puerta trasera de su auto.

-no sigas—la respiración de ambos comenzaba a agitarse cada vez mas.

Ella quería parar pero no podía, jamás un hombre la había acariciado como ahora lo estaba haciendo el pelinegro, y eso sin lugar a dudas le estaba gustando.

Con cuidado la metió en la parte trasera del auto, poco a poco la fue recostando hasta quedar encima de ella, metió la mano por debajo de su vestido acariciando las piernas sin dejar de besar sus labios.

-Goku…..mejor salgamos del auto….es hora de ir a casa….tu papá debe de estar preocupado por ti…-decía entre gemidos la chica.

-no…..solo quiero estar contigo….así—dijo el pelinegro, sin previo aviso bajo el cierre del vestido de la chica descubriendo un poco sus pecho que eran cubiertos por el brasier.

Se atrevió a acariciar los formados glúteos de la pelinegra, sabía que eso la estaba excitando mucho ya que escuchar sus gemidos en sus oídos lo estaba volviendo loco.

-¡quiero hacerte el amor!…..Milk—le dijo al oído.

-no….no…..Goku-.

Hasta que la inquieta mano del chico toco la parte femenina, fue cuando ella reacciono por completo.

-¡dije que no!—lo separo de el mirándolo seria a los ojos.

-tú quieres y yo también, ¿entonces que esperamos?—le contesto el chico un poco molesto.

-¡esto no está bien!—dijo ella acomodándose su vestido.

-¿y por qué no? Hace un momento tus gemidos me decían otra cosa.

La chica intento abrir la puerta del auto pero los brazos de Goku la volvieron a tomar para besarla de nuevo, ella estaba poniendo resistencia, y el utilizaba mas la fuerza.

-¡no quiero déjame!—exclamaba desesperada.

-primero me dejas acariciarte y después te arrepientes, ¿solo estas probando si me puedes excitar?—pregunto enojado sin soltarla aun sabiendo que la estaba lastimando.

-estas muy tomado Goku—decía la chica con lagrimas en los ojos.

-y también muy excitado, eres mi novia, eres mía y de nadie más ahora terminemos lo que los dos empezamos y deseamos tanto—decía serio el chico quien la volvió a tomar atrayéndola más a su cuerpo.

-Goku, por favor no vayas hacer una tontería, te amo, pero este no es el mejor momento para algo así, yo quiero que mi primera vez sea inolvidable y sea cuando tu estés consiente, no ahorita—la chica se limpio las lágrimas y pudo salir a prisa del auto alejándose de Goku.

El chico solo lo miraba aturdido.

-sube al auto, te llevare a tu casa—le dijo sin mirarla a los ojos.


	11. Chapter 11

**¡Hola a todos!... estoy algo triste porque creo que entre más capítulos subo, menos comentarios tengo, y me he estado preguntado si mi fanfic ¿les ha dejado de gustar, o la trama no es lo que esperaban?, no se cual sea la razón, y la única que veo, es que ya no les ha gustado conforme avanzo, díganme por favor que es lo que no les ha gustado, tal vez es algo cursi, violento, agresivo, triste o qué? Es importarte que me den a conocer el motivo, o quieren que lo deje así ya, y mejor escribo otro, piénsenlo muy bien me alegraría saber que solo es flojera de dejar un reviews. Pero por fis es urgente conocer el motivo, aun tengo cosas que escribir sobre esta historia, apenas Milk y Goku están empezando, pero bueno. ****Tambien quiero agradecerle mucho a mis fieles lectores que cada capitulo le dejan a mi humilde fanfic un agradable comentario GRACIAS.**

-sube al auto, te llevare a tu casa—le dijo sin mirarla a los ojos.

El chico iba conduciendo serio, son mirarla en ningún instante.

_Soy un maldito estúpido, como fui capaz de algo así, estuve a punto de…de abusar de ella, me acabo de comportar como un verdadero animal_—pensaba enojado incapaz de decirle algo ni siquiera tenía el valor de mirarla a los ojos o de disculparse.

Llegaron a la casa de la chica.

-¿Te dejo en tu casa o en casa de Alys?-pregunto el pelinegro serio.

La chica no contesto nada, solo se bajo del auto cerrando fuerte la puerta del auto.

Lentamente abrió la puerta de su casa, sabía que no había nadie, su papá se encontraba trabajando, a pesar de que le daba miedo estar sola, por hoy, por esta noche le era necesaria la soledad.

Goku se aseguro que la chica entrara a su casa para poder marcharse a su casa.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

Entro despacio a su habitación como pudo subió cada escalón hasta llegar a su habitación, pero sin querer tropezó con un fino florero que se encontraba justo cerca de las escaleras.

-¿quién es?—pregunto asustada Andy quien salió con su bata de dormir al pasillo.

-soy yo nana, el ¡idiota de Goku!—se dijo a sí mismo.

-pero mi niño no digas eso—le dijo acercándose a el—¡mírate como andas! te ayudare a subir antes de que te de una regañiza tu padre—Andy lo tomo del brazo y como pudo lo ayudo.

Goku cayó pesadamente a su cama.

-Andy soy un idiota, estuve a punto de cometer una estupidez con mi novia—decía el chico mientras Andy le ayudaba a quitarse el calzado.

-no sé por qué dices que eres un idiota, pero solo te digo que no me hace feliz que llegues a estas horas de la noche y menos en ese estado, si tu papa se entera se va a molestar mucho contigo—Andy se veía molesta y preocupada.

-mientras este esa mujer aquí, no hay otra personas más importante para mi padre que ella, el nunca se da cuenta de lo que hacemos, ni de lo que nos pueda pasar, solo se la pasa complaciendo a esa maldita de Fanny—Goku quien apenas podía hablar

Andy apago la luz de la habitación, y se marcho del lugar, dejando descansar a Goku sabía que platicar en estos momentos, con él, no era lo mejor ya que estaba demasiado ebrio como para entablar una conversación razonable.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

Destendio su cama con cuidado aun tenía en su mente, la imagen de Goku tomándola por la fuerza, y ella solo llorado suplicándole que NO.

_Eres un tonto Goku, no quiero verte jamás_—pensaba triste la chica

Pronto amaneció, Milk se levanto con algo de pereza tendió su cama aseo la pequeña casa, se vistió y salió a regar sus flores que se encontraban afuera de su casa.

Llevaba un rato entretenida con las flores la chica ni escucho ni noto la presencia de cierta persona.

-¡buenos días Milk!—era Goku quien la saludaba con unas gafas oscuras, ocultando, lo rojo de sus ojos.

-¿qué demonios quieres aquí?-pregunto molesta, girándose para quedar delante de el.

-vine a pedirte….que me perdones, por lo que paso ayer—dijo el chico acercándose a ella.

-no te esfuerces, mejor lárgate de aquí, vete no quiero verte, ve a buscar lo que en mi no encontraras—le grito la chica furiosa.

-¡Milk escúchame!, no quiero perderte por mi estupidez de ayer, estoy muy consciente de lo que hice, por eso estoy aquí, vine a buscarte para que me perdones…esa mujer la que llego a mi mesa, le hecho droga a la bebida por eso fue que me puse así, yo me conozco y sé que con el alcohol no pierdo el control como ayer, por favor perdóname—le suplicaba el chico a pesar de que se no se veía muy bien que digamos.

-vete por favor Goku—su tono de voz esta vez fue suave.

-Milk dime ¿qué puedo hacer para que me dejes seguir a tu lado?—le preguntó triste el pelinegro.

-nada, solo vete—le volvió a decir la chica.

Sin previo aviso e chico se acerco más a la pelinegra, y la abrazo con mucha fuerza.

-¡que me sueltes! —le dijo Milk dándole una fuerte bofetada

-sé que me merezco más, pero por favor solo dime que me perdonas—le chico solo se llevo una mano a su mejilla sobándose.

La chica se separo de él lo miro fijamente a los ojos y….

-¡sí!... si te perdono…..con la condición de que ya no vuelvas a tomar ni una gota de alcohol, o alguna otra cosa que solo dañe tu salud—le advirtió la pelinegra.

-te lo prometo Milk- el pelinegro se acerco a su auto sacando un hermoso ramo de flores rojas, y una fina medalla de oro que decía TE AMO.

-Goku no debiste molestarte con algo así—

-Milk, tú me soportaste mucho anoche y es lo menos que puedo hacer—el chico le dio n beso largo en los labios.

-gracias Goku…respecto a lo de ayer quiero que hablemos de "eso"—se puso muy nerviosa.

-¿a "eso" a que te refieres?—pregunto preocupado.

-bueno es que yo nunca he estado con un hombre, y sé que es lo más normal en una pareja, pero yo quiero que cuando ese momento llegue sea especial, sea correcto y que sea lo que yo esperaba—decía al momento de darle un color rojizo a sus mejillas.

_Pero qué demonios estoy diciendo,¿ acaso me le estoy ofreciendo inconscientemente?_—pensaba la chica sonrojada.

-Milk yo lo entiendo muy bien, y por supuesto que no pienso presionarte en algo así, olvidémonos de ese asunto—le dijo el pelinegro sonriéndole.

Los dos permanecieron platicando un rato más.

-Milk tengo que irme a mi casa, es que la verdad no he podido dormir nada, y estoy muerto de sueño, es que estaba muy preocupado por lo que hice ayer, pero ahora que me has perdonado me siento más tranquilo—el chico la beso despidiéndose de ella.

-Goku antes de que te vayas, olvidemos lo de la velada—

-claro que si, tu mandas entiendo que tengas cierta desconfianza, tal vez lo dejemos para luego—el chico le guiño el ojo y se marcho.

_Que lindas rosas, la verdad pensaba no perdonarlo, pero esa mirada, sus besos, sus brazos y su voz tan masculina me derriten….Goku eres mi ardiente tentación pero jamás te lo hare saber, no quiero que te aproveches_—frunció el ceño ligeramente.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

Los días han pasado, Milk y Goku se ven diario en el colegio y el la invita a salir muy a menudo, Alys se fue a visitar a su tía a una Aldea muy lejana de C. Satán.

-¿y no te ha dado miedo quedarte, sola en casa, ahora que no está Alys?—pregunto preocupado el chico.

-si un poco, pero ni modo tengo que soportarlo—

-Milk se que puede sonar muy atrevido, pero ¿por qué no te quedas en mi casa a dormir?, te prometo que no te molestare, es más si quieres yo duermo en otra habitación y tú en la mía—propuso el pelinegro temeroso de la respuesta de la chica por tal atrevimiento.

-bueno…la idea suena bien, pero si voy a dormir en tu casa lo hare con una pistola bajo la almohada, y me encerrare muy bien, para no dejarte entrar Goku ¿me escuchaste?—amenazo al chico poniéndolo nervioso.

-¡en verdad sí que desconfías de mi!, ¿pero serias capaz de dispararme?—pregunto asustado.

-claro que no Goku, además no creo que sea correcto que yo me quede en tu casa, será mejor que lo haga en la mía, que diría Raditz el señor Bardack y Andy cuando me ven saliendo de tu habitación—

-bueno pensare muy bien que podemos hacer para que no estés solita en las noches

Aun seguían en el colegio antes de subir al auto Goku beso a Milk abrazándola con ternura, al momento que entraba el señor Bardack en una lujosa camioneta color blanco, mirando disimuladamente a su hijo.

-¿Goku esa camioneta acaso no es de tu papá?—pregunto Milk separándose del chico.

-he…creo que si—dijo el chico sin preocupación.

-ahora ya sabe que tu y yo somos novios—decía con algo de desilusión.

-no te preocupes por lo que diga mi padre, el no tiene por que opinar nada sobre ti—

_Solo espero poder ser del agrado del señor Bardack, es que aveces me mira muy feo_—pensaba la pelinegra con desilusión

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

En la gran mansión, Goku se encontraba con sus amigos, charlando.

-ya que están cerca las vacaciones, tenemos mucho que planear, ¿qué les parece ir a una playa donde hayan hermosas mujeres en bikini, solo para nosotros 4?—decía un coqueto Yamcha quien ya se imaginaba rodeado de mujeres.

-una playa no estaría nada mal—dijo Krilin

-cuenten conmigo para esas, merecidas vacaciones—dijo Vegeta dándole un gran sorbo a su cerveza que tenía en manos.

-discúlpenme amigos pero yo no creo pode ir, tengo muchas cosas que hacer—dijo el pelinegro, quien solo tomaba un vaso de refresco.

-ya no se nos hace raro que no quieras salir con nosotros, desde que andas con Milk, ya nos has dejado solos, tenemos que ir a Monster sin ti y salir con chicas sin ti—sonrió ligeramente Yamcha.

-¿no será que tienes planes con ella, y quieres estar solo en las vacaciones con ella?—pregunto Vegeta a su amigo con una mirada picara

-si quiero estar con ella, pero no es lo que piensas—se apresuro a decir Goku

-somos tus amigos y estas entre hombres, ya llevas 6 meses andando con ella, seguro ya te la llevaste a la cama ¿o me equivoco?—dijo Yamcha muy seguro de sus palabras.

-claro que te equivocas—contesto el chico molesto

Vegeta y Yamcha casi se atragantan con la bebida al escuchar lo que dijo su amigo.

-¿aun no te la has llevado a la cama?—pregunto sorprendido Vegeta.

-claro que no—dijo el pelinegro despreocupado.

-ya te tardaste demasiado, es la primera vez que te ardas tanto con una chica—dijo Yamcha quien se limpiaba la bebida que había escupido de la sorpresa de saber lo de Goku.

Goku solo sonrió.

-ella es diferente, ella no es chica de un rato—se sonrojo de decir semejante comentario ante sus amigos los mujeriegos y populares hombres del colegio, los que al tronar los dedos tenían a la mujeres más linda a sus pies.

-¿desde cuándo te volviste tan cursi?—pregunto Yamcha asombrado.

-dejen de molestar a Goku ha tenido demasiadas novias, es normal que ahora el amor le haya pegado duro—decía Krilin que a pesar de no ser tan popular siempre opinaba diferente a sus amigos, le desagradaba en cierta forma que sus amigos solo vieran a las mujeres como una diversión.

-veras como el ir a esa playa te hará que regreses a la normalidad, a que seas el chico de siempre, no podemos perder el tiempo solo con una chica habiendo tantas, y tan bien formaditas—decía vegeta muy emocionado.

-es que quiero invitar a Milk hacer un viaje por Europa—dijo finalmente el chico.

-ha…..ya entiendo…piensas llevártela muy lejos donde puedan estar los dos muy solitos y….Yamcha fue interrumpido.

-no…no es lo que se imaginan…ustedes solo piensas en chicas y en sexo yo….. Solo quiero que conozca otros lugares otras costumbres, otras ciudades igual de hermosas que —decía el chico mirando un punto fijo, como si se imaginara el con Milk tomados de la mano caminando por Paris por Londres o tal vez por Madrid.

-espero que cuando Milk decida tener sexo contigo no te desilusiones amigo—dijo Vegeta dándole una leve palmada en la espalda.

-¿a qué te refieres con eso?—pregunto despertando de ese sueño con Milk, sacudiendo la cabeza.

-a que la estas esperando demasiado, y tal vez ella ya ni virgen es—termino de decir Yamcha cuando sintió que alguien lo tomaba con fuerza del cuello de su camisa.

-¡deja de decir estupideces!, ¡yo estoy muy consciente de que ella aun es una doncella!, y aunque no lo fuera ella no es como las golfas con las que a diario te acuestas-lo soltó muy molesto.

-¡tranquilízate!, no quise decir eso, es solo que estas muy ilusionado con esa chica y me sorprende que hayas cambiado tanto además recuerda cuando anduviste con la chica Rusa que jurabas que era virgen y la esperaste dos meses y cuando por fin decidió hacer el amor contigo, la desilusión que te llevaste al saber que perdiste tanto tiempo con ella, para nada—Yamcha solo se acomodo el cuello de su camisa bebiendo aun mas a su cerveza.

-a ella no la quería, ella solo era para pasar el rato—dijo Goku aun molesto

-mejor cambiemos de platica—propuso Vegeta.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

-¿y entonces tu tía ya está bien?—pregunto Milk quien se encontraba probándose la ropa que Goku le ha estado regalando.

-sí, nos llevamos buen susto, pero ya está fuera de peligro—decía Alys mirando a su amiga y esos hermosos vestidos de muchos colores que la chica estaba midiéndose.

-Alys, si algún vestido te gusta solo tienes que pedírmelo ya sabes que con gusto te presto mis cosas—

-que cosas dices Milk, tu novio te los regalo a ti, son tuyos—

-vamos Alys tu eres como una hermana para mí y me encanta compartir mis cosas contigo—

-gracias Milk, ¿apropósito que planes tienes para la vacaciones?—preguntó la chica.

-bueno pues ninguno, pensé que pasaría más tiempo con mi padre pero, me dijo que en vacaciones es cuando le pagan mejor, y tendrá que trabajar toda una semana sin venir a casa—

-entonces vendrás con nosotros, mis papas quieren ir a festejarle a la tía, ahora que ya está mejor de salud ¿qué dices?—

-creo que es buena idea, aunque eso significaría no ver a mi Goku toda una semana—pensó triste.

-el lo entenderá muy bien, es muy comprensivo—

Ambas chicas guardaron la ropa en las cajas de regalo se pusieron su pijama, Alys una falda corta con adornos en forma de ositos morados, Milk un short muy cortito con una blusa de tirantes de color rosa.

-Milk afuera te hablan—dijo la madre de Alys.

¿_Quien será?—_pensó extrañada

-enseguida vuelvo Alys—dijo la chica saliendo apresurada olvidando ponerse su bata encima.

Salió y de inmediato reconoció a ese auto color rojo estacionado enfrente de la casa, se acerco mas y le sonrió a un sorprendido Goku.

-hola….dijiste que hoy no vendrías—dijo la chica acercándose más a su novio.

-¿así….así…así….. Es como duermes diario?—pregunto tartamudeando un poco mirándola de pies a cabeza, jamás se imagino verla con un short tan cortito, lo mas que había llegado a ver eran sus rodillas por los vestidos largos que ella solía usar.

-He….si—sus mejillas de pronto empezaron hacer adornadas por un tono rojo. Se metió enseguida a la casa de Alys para salir con su bata ya puesta.

-sin lugar a dudas eres hermosa—

-gracias Goku, había olvidado ponerme mi bata—se disculpó la chica avergonzada.

-lo hubieras dejado así, tienes unas piernas muy lindas-

-estás haciendo que me sonroje-

-vine a verte por dos razones…la primera es que quiero un beso—la chica se acerco a él y lo beso en los labios—la otra es, bueno primero debo aclararte mis intenciones, se que nunca olvidaras lo que paso aquella noche en Monster, pero creo que también te he demostrado que puedo ser un hombre confiable, y no quiero que pienses mal, ni que dudes de mi, sabes que mis intenciones son las mejores contigo ¿crees que te lo he demostrado?—pregunto mirándola a los ojos tiernamente.

-sí, me lo has demostrado, y te has portado como un verdadero caballero—respondió ella al momento que Goku tomaba sus manos.

-entonces quiero que en las vacaciones…. vengas conmigo a Europa—dijo sin más rodeos.

-¿pero queeeeeeee….yo en Europa?—se sorprendió—eso suena muy lejos, además todo debe ser muy caro por allá —decía aun sorprendida.

-por eso no te preocupes, tu solo tienes que decir SI y yo me encargo de lo demás, lo único que quiero es consentir a mi novia, a la mujer que amo—el chico tomo con delicadeza el rostro de Milk y lo acerco a el dándole primero un beso en la frente para después besarla en los labios.

-pero eso es imposible Goku mi papa jamás me dejara ir contigo, además ¿qué intenciones tienes al estar tu y yo solos y tan lejos?—pregunto desconfiada.

-sabia que eso iba hacer el mayor motivo de un pero…..Milk no tengo malas intenciones contigo me he portado muy bien después de lo que paso en Monster, yo lo único que quiero es que conozcas mas lugares hermosos, pero si te molesta, los dos podemos dormir en habitaciones separadas ¿qué dices? piénsalo hermosa, y recuerda jamás te lastimaría o te haría algo que tu no quieras—el chico se despidió de ella dejándola aun soñando en Europa, el estar con él y disfrutar de su compañía en aquellos países que inspiran aun más el amor.

Milk se metió aun caminando entre nubes.

-¡Milk...Milk…Milk!—le hablaba su amiga sin recibir respuesta.

-lo siento Alys, ¿hace mucho que me estás hablando?—pregunto suspirando.

-que te sucede, ¿por qué estas tan extraña?—pregunto Alys sin entender a su amiga.

-es que Goku me acaba de pedir que….que vaya con él a Europa unos días—dijo al fin mirando a su amiga.

-no lo puedo creer ¡tú en Europa! Estás loca si rechazas una invitación de esa magnitud—

Milk observo a su amiga un largo rato y después emocionada y con voz de complicidad y suplica se dirigió a su amiga.

-entonces tienes que ayudarme, por favor, por favor te lo suplico Alys—decía casi hincándose ante su amiga.

-sabia que algo así me ibas a pedir—suspiro pesadamente—¡cuéntame tu plan! cruzo sus brazos esperando la inquietud de Milk.

-pues necesito que, a mi papá le digamos que voy a ir contigo a ver a tu tía, y a tu mamá le diremos que voy a quedarme en casa con mi papá, y la realidad es que estaré con mi Goku, feliz muy feliz tomada de su brazo caminado por Londres, mirando esos carruajes como los que existen en los cuentos de hadas—suspiro imaginándose con Goku.

-¡está bien pero con la condición de que me traigas un recuerdito!—dijo Alys

-claro que si—Milk corrió abrazar a su amiga estaba demasiado feliz, como hace años no lo estaba.

-solo te voy a advertir; vas a estar sola con Goku, vas a dormir con él, así que asegúrate de tener anticonceptivos en tu maleta y cerca de ti—dijo Alys con una sabia expresión en su rostro

-¡pero Alys que cosas dices!—la pelinegra se sonrojo hasta más no poder—Goku prometió respetarme en todo momento, no creo que ya está preparada para entregarme a el de esa forma, estas exagerando demasiado Alys.

-si tu lo dices, pero la verdad si Goku fuera mi novia yo creo que hace tiempo que ya hubiera hecho el amor con el—

-¡oye Alys! Estás hablando de mi novio—la pelinegra puso sus manos sobre su cintura.

-discúlpame—sonrieron las dos.

Entre risas y platicas a las chicas se les fue el tiempo demasiado rápido ya eran las 2 de la madrugada, y la pelinegra aun no daba señales de tener sueño, estaba demasiado feliz aun no podía creer que ella iría a Europa, no una chica pobre como ella que jamás se ha subido a un avión, no ella que perdió a su madre de bebe, no ella que se sentía tan amada por un hombre de diferente clase social, pero ¡si! es una realidad ella en 3 días viajara a Europa de la mano de Goku.

-Milk tengo mucho sueño, ¿te parece si mañana seguimos platicando?—pregunto Alys mas dormida que despierta.

-sí, no te preocupes—dijo Milk quien seguía pensando, daba vueltas en la cama para un lado para otro, pensando si sería capaz de resistirse a Goku estando sola.

**¡Listo termine! El próximo capítulo seguro es lemmon. Cambiando de tema alguien ¿a visto el anime de Vampire knight y que tanto me lo recomiendan? Por cierto el que me recomendaron de Clannan está muy bueno apenas voy en el capitulo 5 y que historia tan romántica ¿por que será que los animes nos vuelven tan cursis?Por favor no olviden comentar saben que se los agradezco mucho. Hasta la próxima cuídense ! Ha! casi lo olvido la siguiente semana no voy a subir fanfic pero estaré al pendiente de sus comentarios es que saldremos de vacaciones.!¡Suerte a todos!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola a todos, espero que estén bien, les debo una disculpa por no subir capitulo la semana pasada pero he estado un poco ocupada, pero apenas y tengo un tiempo libre y se lo dedico a este fanfic para no tardar tanto e subir capítulos, ojala este capítulo sea de su agrado, se me ocurrió anexarle una linda canción de mi maravilloso Ricardo Arjona, muchos la deben de conocer, los dejo que lean y que disfruten este capítulo.**

-sí, no te preocupes—dijo Milk quien seguía pensando, daba vueltas en la cama para un lado para otro, pensando si sería capaz de resistirse a Goku estando sola.

H_ay pero que cosas estoy pensando_—se decía a si mima sacudiendo su cabeza, se tranquilizo un poco y cerró los ojos para ya no pensar más, era angustiante lo que en su mente había.

-¡Niñas!…. hora de levantarse—entro haciendo ruido la mamá de Alys.

-mamá pero por que nos molestas si hoy es domingo tenemos todo el derecho de levantarnos tarde, es muy pesado ir al colegio—decía Alys reclamándole a su mama el momento de taparse con las cobijas nuevamente, ignorando su presencia

-creo que ustedes no tienen remedio—dijo suspirando pesadamente, saliendo de la habitación

El día transcurrió con normalidad Milk estaba en su casa se había bañado, se cepillo su largo cabello negro, se puso un lindo vestido azul, y unos zapatos sencillos pero lindos, salió de su casa decidida, eran cerca de las 8 de la noche, caminaba despacio sus cabellos se mecían con el aire ligero que chocaba contra ella, con la vista baja y las manos temblorosas se acerco hasta la mansión de su amado Goku, se llevo una mano al pecho, su corazón latía mas rápido que nunca.

-¡buenas noches señorita!, debes ser Milk, la novia del joven Goku—dijo uno de los custodios de la puerta muy amablemente.

-he…..si—dijo tímidamente.

-pues pase por favor—el hombre abrió la puerta y ella entro a paso cada vez más lento, pasando por los hermosos rosales y esa fuente siempre llena de agua, se detuvo justo hay un momento observando cómo caía el agua.

-hola Milk, pasa por favor no te quedes mirando, anda niña—dijo una señora muy amable quien sostenía un ramo de flores, para adornar la sala.

-ha…..este si…buenas noches señora Andy—se inclino un poco para saludarla.

-Goku está en su habitación, se que se llevara una gran sorpresa si entraras derrepente a su habitación, ¡anda ve!—Andy le hizo señas muy amables de que subiera las escaleras con confianza.

-S-si, muchas gracias señora Andy—toco la habitación pero al no recibir respuesta decidió entrar, sin hacer mucho ruido.

_Parece que Goku no está aquí_—se dijo mientras que se adentraba mas al cuarto, derrepente escucho caer agua como de una regadera, pego su oído a la puerta del baño.

_Me lo imagine, se está bañando, solo me queda esperarlo, aquí, sentada en su suave y grande cama_—pensaba aquella pelinegra nerviosa, ¿qué le pasaba, porque derrepente tantos nervios?

Después de un rato un apuesto y fresco Goku salió con una toalla enrollada en la cintura, y se paró en seco al ver a Milk, hay sentada así derrepente, es cierto que mientras se bañaba había estando pensando en ella pero jamás creyó que de verdad ella se encontrara en su habitación sentada en su cama, mirándolo con su típico sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Mi…..Milk no te esperaba—tartamudeo un poco, mirándola con asombro.

-discúlpame por no avisarte que vendría, es que todo fue tan rápido que apenas me bañe y Salí rápido, para tu casa—la chica se justifico mientras que con ambas manos jugaba, se le notaba nerviosa.

-debiste de haberme avisado, sabes que yo hubiera ido por ti, ya es un poco noche para que nades caminando sola y mas hasta mi casa, sabes que no está muy cerca de la tuya, ¿acaso quieres que algo malo te suceda?—el chico se acerco a ella, con una mirada seria y tal vez algo de enojo.

-¿estas molestó conmigo por venir así?—la chica agacho la cabeza, pensaba que tal vez había hecho mal en aparecerse así derrepente.

-por supuesto que no, es solo que, andar sola por la calle y más de noche es siempre peligroso—el chico se inclino hacia ella para levantarle el rostro y besarla en los labios con ternura.

Se separaron un momento.

-quería verte, creo que ya no puedo estar sin verte ni un instante—dijo la chico tímidamente, y sonriéndole.

-me pasa lo mismo, pero…..te veo diferente Milk, te siento muy nerviosa, ¿te sucede algo?—pregunto preocupado.

-no nada—contesto no muy convencida de su propia respuesta

-¿es porque estoy semidesnudo? porque si ese es un problema ahorita me cambio—

-no claro que no, estas bien así, de hecho me gustas mas así, te vez muy varonil—se llevo ambas manos a sus coloradas mejillas.

Pues gracias mi vida—se acerco a su novia y le quito las manos de sus mejillas—sabes que me gusta verte así? esas mejillas sonrojadas son muy lindas—beso sus mejillas

-¿Mi vida?, es la primera vez que me llamas así—dijo la pelinegra sorprendida.

-eso eres para mi, mi vida…. eres todo en mi, significas todo para mí—

La chica se levanto, observo como el pelinegro se alejaba secando un poco su cabello que aun estaba mojado.

Después de un rato se acerco a la ventana observando aquella hermosa noche llena de estrellas muy brillantes, su novio se acerco a ella abrazándola por detrás rodeándola con sus fuertes brazos.

-¿dime en que piensas?—le susurro al oído, mientras observaba junto con ella, la hermosa noche

-yo….en…en—tartamudeo un poco—en que tú has sido muy bueno conmigo, siempre me llenas de lindos detalles, eres muy atento y me haces siempre sonreír, desde que te conozco, mi vida se ha sentido satisfecha, ya no me siento tan vacía como antes, y yo….yo quiero corresponderte de la misma forma, tal vez no tenga tanto dinero como tú, pero creo que si hay algo en mi, que es muy valioso y que quiero….que…quiero….. darte—dijo finalmente ante tanto nerviosismo.

-no tienes por qué molestarte, en darme algo a cambio por lo que yo he hecho por ti, todo lo hago con amor por qué me gusta verte sonreír, me gusta verte feliz y es muy lindo compartir tus cosas con la persona que amas—aun la estaba abrazando por la espalda hablándole al oído suavemente—pero bueno si de verdad quieres darme algo, me gustaría que me regalaras esos ricos pasteles de chocolates que solo tú sabes hacer, aparte de tus besos es lo más rico que he privado—el chico la giro repentinamente quedando cara a cara, era algo notoria la diferencia de estaturas entre ellos y mejor opto por sentarla en sus piernas en el sillón, se dejo caer y ella quedo entre sus piernas.

La chica le tomo el rostro con dulzura y se acerco a sus labios, para besarlos despacio.

-te amo Goku—le susurro al oído.

-yo también pequeña—sin querer el pelinegro coloco una mano en la pierna de Milk, pero de inmediato reacciono y la quito de ahí.

-Milk si no me dices que es lo que te sucede, entonces me enfadare contigo, crees que no he notado desde que llegaste aquí estas muy seria, estas nerviosa, y me da la impresión que algo quieres decirme—el chico se volvió acercar a ella mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

-es que yo….yo vine porque…por qué—

-¿por qué?—preguntó impaciente el pelinegro.

-¡por qué!—la chica se acerco a él acariciando suavemente su pecho desnudo, después bajo tímidamente la mirada dejando de acariciarlo.

-¿Goku tu me deseas?—pregunto aun con la mirada baja.

-pero…..pero—estaba muy sorprendido, no estaba seguro de lo que preguntaba Milk—claro que si, eres muy hermosa, ¿pero que fue esa pregunta Milk?—quedo desconcertado

-solo quería saberlo—el chico la tomo de la barbilla obligándola a que lo viera a los ojos.

-ahora ya lo sabes—el chico le dio un beso en la frente para luego irse a su closet y sacar su ropa para vestirse de una vez, iba camino al baño, pero sintió la mano de Milk sobre su brazo deteniéndolo, el chico la miro confundido pero sin dejar de sonreírle con ternura, mientras ella con una mirada fija y seria le hablo despacio y aun nerviosa…..

-¡entonces Goku!…..!Hazme el amor!—sin más rodeos por fin pudo decir esas palabras que tenía en mente desde que llego a la casa de Goku, eso que tantos nervios le causaban, pero que tanto deseaba decir, creía que ya era el momento de algo así, llevaban ya varios meses, con ese monumento de hombre, y el solo pensar que la hiciera suya la hacía estremecer.

-¿Milk qué cosas estás diciendo?—clavo aun más la mirada en ella.

-quiero que hagamos el amor, aquí en tu cuarto, en tu cama, aquí en este momento, se que es algo atrevido de mi parte, pero ese es el regalo que quiero hacerte, mi…..mi…mi… virginidad….. es algo muy valiosos para mí y por eso quiero que seas tú el primer y único hombre en mi vida,-la chica se acerco para abrazarlo hundiendo su rostro sonrojado en el pecho de Goku, este por supuesto que la abrazo.

-de verdad aprecio mucho ese valioso regalo, pero no creo merecer tanto, además no tomes decisiones tan precipitadas, yo aun puedo esperar más tiempo hasta que tu estés mas convencida de lo que quieres hacer—el chico recargo su rostro el cabeza de Milk, acariciando su largo cabello.

-ya tengo 18 años Goku, no me trates como una niña, se lo que siento y lo que quiero—cruzo los brazos molesta.

-No te trato como una niña, es solo que creo que no estás preparada para algo así, si de verdad lo estuvieras no estarías temblando como lo estás haciendo ahorita—la chica se despego de Goku abrazándose a sí misma.

-si tiemblo es por qué….. Estoy muy nerviosa, pero bueno puedo entender que "ese" regalo para ti no es tan valioso como lo es para mí—la chica le dio la espalda dando solo unos cuantos pasos hacia la puerta ya que unos fuertes brazos la detuvieron de la mano.

-yo me muero por estar contigo, por acariciarte toda, por conocer tu cuerpo desnudo, por hacerte mía, y tu virginidad claro que es muy valiosa para mí, pero me gustaría que cuando ese día llegue sea algo especial para ti, tal vez una hermosa habitación llena de flores una alberca con muchas burbujas, un deliciosa botella de whisky música tranquila y todas esas cosas dignas de una doncella como tu—le dio un dulce y corto beso en los labios.

-todo eso suena muy bonito, pero para hacer el amor yo creo que cualquier lugar es maravilloso mientras este contigo—la chica volvió a colocar sus manos en el pecho del pelinegro, ambos se besaron con mucha pasión y amor.

-Entonces….. ¿Estás lista?—pregunto el pelinegro mirándola a los ojos.

**Despacio comienzo en tu boca  
despacio y sin quitarte la ropa  
mi cama no merece tu cuerpo  
virgen como el amazonas  
mucho para un lobo cazador  
pero ideal para el amor**

La volvió a besar primero tiernamente, el cuarto quedo solo iluminado por una lámpara que se encontraba a un lado de la cama, la ligera brizna entraba por la ventana, todo era silencio lo único que sé es escuchaba eran los acelerados latidos de sus corazones, y los besos ardientes que se empezaban a formar, Goku abrazo muy fuerte a Milk besándola con más pasión, pasaba su lengua por los labios de la chica suavemente y después los mordía despacio, es cierto que Goku era un experto en mujeres, pero con ella todo era diferente ella no era un rato, ella era toda una vida para él, fue por eso que el se enamoró de ella por su sencillez, por su conocida timidez, por el calor de estar junto a ella, y por tantas cosas más que solo una chica como ella tenía.

Bajo sus manos poco a poco hasta acariciar su bien formado trasero, la aprisiono contra la pared sin dejar de besarla, bajo sus labios hasta su cuello haciendo a un lado la ropa de sus hombros, Milk mantenía firmes sus manos en el pecho del chico, era muy tímida y no sabía exactamente qué hacer, por eso dejo que el llevara todo el control, mientras con gusto recibía cada excitante caricia que le hacia su novio, después en un acto muy rápido, el pelinegro la tomo de los glúteos para levantarla, sosteniéndola entre la pared y su cuerpo que se encontraba mas unido al de ella, la chica lo abrazaba de la cintura con sus piernas y la seguía besando, ella podía sentir aquella parte masculina en sus piernas, se sentía bien, aun que sentía algo de vergüenza mirarlo todo desnudo, ella nunca había visto a un hombre así, prefirió recargar su rostro en el hombro del chico, el la cargo y la deposito en la cama quedando arriba de ella.

**Despacio voy por tu corazón  
despacio y me detiene un botón  
y mientras dices basta me ayudas  
esa guerra en tu vientre  
entre el sigue y el detente  
que hacen decisivo el presente**

-te amo pequeña—le susurro al oído con la respiración entrecortada sin dejar de besar su cuello.

Poco a poco le quito el vestido que ella traía dejándola con su ropa interior, la tomo de la cintura para que ahora ella quedara arriba de el, mientras que le desabrochaba el sostén por la espalda, al caer lentamente el sostén la chica se llevo ambas manos a sus desnudos senos.

-déjame verte desnuda Milk, no tengas miedo—se acerco para abrazarla y brindarle un poco de seguridad, quitándole las manos de ella para que las de el fueran las que quedaran en los senos firmes de Milk.

-es solo que estoy nerviosa—dijo ruborizada girándose mirada a otro lado donde no se encontrara con esos ojos ardientes llenos de deseo y amos

-lo sé, aunque no lo creas yo también estoy nervioso, no quiero lastimarte, solo quiero que disfrutes este momento—le tomo la barbilla obligándola a que lo mirara a los ojos, y luego la

**También es mi primera vez  
pondré el concierto de Aranjuez  
para relajarnos juntos  
también es mi primera vez  
siente como tiemblo ya ves  
tuve sexo mil veces pero nunca  
hice el amor  
**

beso en los labios acariciado con su lengua, la lengua de la chica, la volvió a recostar quedando arriba de ella, sin dejar de acariciar sus pecho, sus pezones suaves, la erección en el cuerpo de el era muy evidente y mas con esa simple toalla enredada en la cintura.

Acariciaba las piernas de la chica muy despacio con las yemas de sus dedos, cada que se aproximaba a la parte femenina, ella se estremecía de placer, gemía dentro de ella sentía un poco de vergüenza que Goku la escuchará y mejor opto por hacerlo en secreto, solo se limitaba a cerrar los ojos, en señal de que le gustaba

Poco a poco le quito aquella húmeda pantaleta, quedando ahora si, completamente desnuda, el tiro la estorbosa toalla que cubría bien su parte masculina, ambos ahora si desnudos besándose acariciándose, ella con las manos en la espalda de él acariciándolo, mientras el bajaba su boca a los senos de la excitada joven, por instinto ella abrió sus piernas y el chico se acomodo bien es ese lugar, rosando con la punta de su miembro, esa parte femenina que se encontraba perfectamente bien lubricada, sintiendo esas enormes ganas de adentrarse a ella, se detuvo un momento…..alzo la vista para mirarla fijamente a los ojos…

-¿estás preparada, pequeña?—pregunto el pelinegro quien apenas podía hablar—lo que viene es algo doloroso, pero aun estas a tiempo de decir NO—el chico tenía sus manos rodeando a la chica.

-¿acaso mi cuerpo te está diciendo que no quiero?—pregunto la pelinegra respirando agitadamente.

-tu cuerpo me dice muchas cosas, me dice que sí, pero también me dice que no….¿por qué no he escuchado un solo…. gemido tuyo?, estas muy callada, ¿acaso lo estoy haciendo mal?—pregunto acariciando sus mejillas y quitándole algunos mechones de cabello.

-por el contrario lo…lo haces muy bien, pero me da algo de pena—bajo su mirada.

-está bien lo entiendo, pero créeme que sería mas excitante escuchar tus gemidos—la volvió a besar en los labios, se acero a su oído para acariciarlo con la lengua, le repetía una y otra vez que la amaba, y que ella solo era de él.

Una vez más su miembro acariciaba aquella parte femenina.

_Créeme que sería mas excitante escuchar tus gemidos—_pensaba en lo que él le acababa de decir hace unos minutos, cerró los ojos y dejo salir un gemido justo en la oreja del chico, el se estremeció al escuchar ese placentero gemido.

-¡gracias pequeña!, ahora no dejes de hacerlo—y poco a poco se adentro a esa parte suave y delicada de Milk, su miembro por fin estaba adentro de ella….la chica estiro sus manos agarrándose fuertemente de las sabanas, ¡dolor! sentía mucho dolor, unas lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, y el chico se dio cuenta.

-quieres que….fue interrumpió por ella.

-no no te detenga, esto tenía que pasar algún día, estoy bien, tu sigue, no te detengas por favor, después de esto creo que lo que sigue será placer ¿cierto?—pregunto tratando de encontrara la respuesta en el experto Goku.

**Despacio voy por tu cintura  
despacio y me detiene la duda  
si es que realmente merezco  
robarme a la niña  
y regalarte a la mujer  
e inscribirme en tu ayer?**

-tratare de que así sea—el chico se movió lentamente dentro de ella, embistiéndola un poco más rápido, la chica dejo de sentir ese dolor de la primera vez, y se aferro mas al cuerpo de su novio, animándose a perder una pizca de timidez besando su cuello y gimiendo en su oído, el por supuesto que lo disfrutaba, ella una no lo sabía pero exactamente su cuello era la parte débil de Goku era el blanco perfecto de una desmedida excitación.

-Goku- susurraba su nombre.

-mi pequeña Milk inocente, siempre serás así para mi—le dio un beso en la nariz.

Las embestidas fueron disminuyendo señal de que el ya estaba terminado, se dejo caer despacio en el cuerpo de Milk, tratando de normalizar las respiraciones, ella acariciaba su cabello y poco a poco el chico fue cerrando los ojos.

**También es mi primera vez  
pondré el concierto de Aranjuez  
para relajarnos juntos  
también es mi primera vez  
siente como tiemblo ya ves  
tuve sexo mil veces pero nunca  
hice el amor**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-ya es muy noche tal vez decidió quedarse hoy en su casa—decía preocupada Alys a su madre quien se estaba poniendo su bata de dormir.

-es lo más seguro, ya sabes que cuando no viene a dormir a casa, es porque su papa no trabaja y se queda con ella—la madre bostezaba pesadamente

-tienes razón, mañana temprano iré a buscarla para irnos juntas al colegio—Alys se despidió de su mamá y se fue a su habitación a dormí.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Abrió los ojos pesadamente, un dulce aroma llenaba su habitación, el aroma de la primera vez.

Bajo su vista y noto que se había quedado dormido debajo de Milk.

_Que tonto soy me quede dormido arriba de Milk, ojala no la haya lastimado_—pensaba preocupado, mientras se quitaba de ella, acomodándose a un lado de la pelinegra, rodeándola para abrazarla y sentir su calor.

Tomo una sabana para taparla mejor y sonrió con ternura.

_¡Mi pequeña era virgen!_—pensó con cierta emoción al notar aquella mancha roja en las sabanas—_eso hace creer algo mi ego el ser el primer hombre en tu vida. _

**Espero que me haya quedado bien el lemmon porque por ahí me sugirieron ser mas descriptiva, y narrar mas las emociones de los personajes, la verdad no soy muy buena en eso pero ustedes califiquen como quedo el lemmon y de verdad no lo vean con morbo a mi criterio considero que es muy lindo leer lemmon no es nada del otro mundo, pero bueno los dejo y muchas gracias no vemos la próxima semana cuídense.**

**Gracias a cada uno de ustedes**


	13. Chapter 13

_**¡CAPITULO 13!**_

_¡Mi pequeña era virgen!_—Pensó con cierta emoción al notar aquella mancha roja en las sabanas—_eso hace creer algo mi ego el ser el primer hombre en tu vida. _

Se volvió a quedar dormido junto a la chica, abrazándola para que ambos no sintieran frio.

Después de un rato la chica despertó asombrada aun no podía creer que hubiera pasado toda la noche con su novio, aun se encontraba desnuda.

_¿Qué le diré cuando despierte?, tal vez me sonroje…..hay no sé que voy hacer, siento algo de vergüenza el mirar a Goku a los ojos, hace apenas unas cuantas horas me vio desnuda, estoy tan nerviosa_—pensaba la chica quien se encontraba muy nerviosa y apenada.

De pronto sintió el cuerpo de Goku moverse junto a ella abrió los ojos despacio para encontrarse con el rostro dulce de su novia.

-hola mi vida ¿cómo te sientes?—pregunto de una manera muy natural.

-he….e yo estoy bien—se llevo ambas manos a sus mejillas tratando de ocultar el color rojo de sus mejillas

Observo el despertador que estaba a un lado de su cama.

-sabía que era muy tarde, que lastima que ya no nos dé tiempo de ir a la escuela, pero no importa así estarás mas tiempo junto a mi—

-no puede ser ya es tarde Goku, no podemos faltar a la escuela, solo faltan dos días para que salgamos de vacaciones—decía preocupada la pelinegra.

-Milk no te preocupes, solo será este día, mañana iremos a la escuela—el pelinegro la tomo de la cintura para pegarla más a su cuerpo, ambos volvieron a quedarse muy abrazados, pensando en lo que sucedió en la noche.

Goku acariciaba los mechones negros y largos de la chica mientras que ella tenía la mirada perdida en la ventana.

-¿qué tanto piensas?—pregunto al oído Goku

-yo….en nada—contesto seria, sin apartar su vista de la ventana, era entretenido ver como la cortina se mecía con la ligera brizna del aire de la fresca mañana.

-no me engañes, algo te sucede, dime que es—volvió a insistir el chico.

-Goku, quiero hacerte una pregunta, ¿puedo?—

-pero claro que si, pequeña, ¿Cuál es la curiosidad de mi novia?—pregunto el chico dándole un tierno beso en el cuello.

-yo….yo quisiera saber…..¿con …..con cuantas mujeres has estado?—pregunto al momento de girarse hacia él.

-¡Milk pero que pregunta es esa!—dijo sorprendido el pelinegro.

-tengo curiosidad, supongo que estas consciente de lo popular que eres entre las mujeres, además eres un hombre muy coqueto, supongo que has estado con muchas chi…..fue interrumpida por la seriedad de Goku.

-eso de ser coqueto era antes, desde que estoy contigo todo es distinto, ahora solo me interesas tu, además no importa con cuantas mujeres haya estado ahora eso forma parte del pasado así que por favor olvida esa pregunta sin sentido—

-para mi tiene mucho sentido solo quiero conocerte mejor en todos los sentidos, ¡por favor contéstame!, y te prometo que no te molestare mas con estas preguntas—

El chico suspiro resignado y volvió a mirarla.

-Cuando me hice amigo de Vegeta, Krilin y en especial Yamcha, solo nos interesamos en conquistar a la chicas mas lindas, nos creímos tanto el papel de los chicos más populares del colegio, que lo único que buscábamos era ver cuál de los 4 era el mejor con las mujeres, pero creo que Yamcha aun sigue compitiendo a pesar de que eso ya no es importante para mi…..desde que llegaste tu ahora todo es distinto….he salido con muchas chicas, solo por diversión, solo para pasar un rato agradable, pero eso termino—

-aun no me respondes…. ¿exactamente con cuantas has hecho el amor?—pregunto un tanto celosa.

-solo con una—contesto al momento de pasar sus brazos por la delgada cintura de la pelinegra.

-eres un mentiroso—la chica intento zafarse de los brazos de su novio, pero no lo consiguió ya que el cada vez la apretaba mas a él.

-solo contigo he hecho el amor, con las otras no se puede llamar de la misma forma, porque las otras chicas fueron solo por diversión, por placer y porque algunas son algo ofrecidas, y no iba a desperdiciar su oferta—

-¡eres un patán Goku!—dijo enojada y dándole la espalda.

-está bien, me he acostado con una chicas, y tal vez he tenido unas 10 novias, pero eso ya no importa ahora soy feliz con una, y quiero que también tu lo seas a mi lado—

-¡eso explica tu experiencia con las mujeres!—la chica se levanto despacio de la cama se envolvió en la sabana recogió su ropa que se encontraba tirada en el suelo, se disponía ir al baño a vestirse, pero una mano la tomo del brazo.

-estas molesta ¿verdad?—pregunto el chico quien se envolvió de la cintura para abajo con una toalla.

-no, estoy bien, es solo que es momento de regresar a casa, Alys ya debe de haberse dado cuenta que pase la noche contigo, y no solo ella también Andy—

-eso no importa, es algo normal hacer este tipo de cosas, y mas una pareja que se quiere como nosotros—

-sí, pero ya tengo que irme—

-estas molesta por lo que te respondí, lo sé bien Milk, pero tiene que entender, que eso ya paso,¿ acaso no te he demostrado que he cambiado? O ¿es que estas arrepentida por haberte entregado a mi?—

-no estoy arrepentida de nada—la chica seguía vistiéndose sin mirar a los ojos a su novia

Goku la tomo de los hombros obligándola a que lo mirara a los ojos.

-pequeña te amo, y me siento muy feliz de la noche tan maravillosa que pase a tu lado, jamás te voy a lastimar, lo que menos quiero es herirte—le dio un tierno beso en la frente—me hubiera gustado mucho que platicáramos sobre lo que sucedió anoche y no este tipo de preguntas sin sentido—acaricio sus mejillas con ternura, quitándole algunos mechones de cabello de su frente.

-yo también te amo, siento mucho haberte hecho enfadar con mis preguntas, t prometo que ya no te preguntare nada de tu pasado—le dio un corto beso en los labios—y de lo de anoche tal vez te diga todo si te digo que…que….!estuviste maravilloso!….eres muy romántico…gracias por tratarme bien-

Ambos se abrazaron muy fuertes.

-te llevare a tu casa, pero antes quiero sabe si ¿ya pensaste en lo del viaje a Europa?—

-si ya lo pensé fue por eso que…..que decidí entregarme a ti—sus mejillas pronto fueron invadidas por un color carmín—para poder estar contigo en Europa y…. no resistir las ganas de…de acariciar tu pecho desnudo—se puso muy nerviosa ante lo último que dijo.

-entonces te dejare tocarme todo el tiempo que estemos juntos en Europa, creo que Londres será un magnifico lugar, veraz que te encantara—el chico la abrazo pegándola a su pecho si dejar de acariciar su cabello—será inolvidable ese viaje, nos hospedaremos en una hermosa habitación que tenga chimenea, la encenderemos y veremos juntos a través de la ventana caer la nieve, mañana te comprare mucha ropa abrigadora, y en 3 días estaremos viajando a Londres—el chico cerró los ojos recargando su rostro en la cabeza de Milk, como soñando en lo que le esperaba estando todos esos días con ella, a solas, caminado por ese romántico país

-entonces tengo que prepara mis cosa y hacerle creer a mi papa que estaré con Alys en la semana que este contigo—decía Milk mientras se terminaba de vestir

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Una hermosa luna era la que adornaba aquel cielo obscuro, mientras una chica pensativa y feliz se veía afuera de su casa sentada sobre la puerta.

-vaya hasta que apareces Milk, ¿dónde has estado?—pregunto Alys quien se acercaba a su amiga.

-he….he Alys hola, ¿qué haces a estas horas?—pregunto tartamudeando un poco.

-nada, solo vine a ver si estás bien ya que ni siquiera te has tomado la molestia de decirme que no dormirás en mi casa—Alys se veía un poco molesta, al parecer había ido por pan, traía una gran bolsa con ella.

-lo siento mucho Alys todo fue tan rápido que no he tenido tiempo de avisarte—se disculpo Milk

-¿A qué te refieres que todo ha sido tan rápido?—pregunto curiosa.

-pues veras yo….ayer me quede en casa de Goku y…..¿pues como explicártelo?...yo…yo—la chica fue interrumpida por su amiga.

-¡no me digas que!….¿hiciste el amor con Goku?—pregunto su amiga sorprendida, Milk ya se había quedado en otras ocasiones en casa de Goku pero nunca se imagino que fuera ayer el día en que su amiga había perdido su virginidad.

-si—contesto nerviosa.

-tienes que contarme exactamente como fue—decía una suplicante Alys.

-sí, claro que te contare pero será después, porque tengo que preparar mis cosas para mi viaje con Goku—Milk se vía muy emocionada y preocupada tendría que mentirle de nuevo a su papa, para poder estar con él en ese viaje.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Por fin ha llegado el tan esperado viaje a Londres, Milk iba saliendo de su casa con una pequeña maleta en sus manos, de pronto alguien la tomo por detrás abrazándola muy fuerte.

-hola pequeña ¿ya estas lista?—pregunto Goku susurrándole al oído.

-claro que si—dijo ella dándole un beso en los labios.

Goku tomo su maleta de la chica, la metió a su auto.

-¿así que ya se van, linda parejita?—Alys interrumpió el beso de la pareja.

-sí, gracias por todo Alys—Milk se acero a su amiga para darle un fuerte abrazo.

-cuídense mucho por favor, ni siquiera quiero imaginarme todo lo que harán ustedes dos solos estando tan lejos encerrados en una habitación—decía Alys sonriéndoles con una cara picara y divertida.

-pues imagínatelo Alys por que haremos de todo—contesto Goku, divirtiéndose del sonrojo de su novia.

-creo que es hora de partir, adiós Alys, te prometo que te traeremos lindos regalos—dijo Goku a Alys ya que ella era buena amiga de los dos

Ambos se subieron al auto, escuchando una linda música en el auto de Goku.

-¿estás nerviosa?—pregunto Goku feliz.

-sí, un poco nunca me he subido a un avión, no sé ni cómo vaya a reaccionar estando en ella—

-no te preocupes Milk tu solo cierra los ojos y cuando los habrás ya estaremos en Londres—decía Goku tranquilizando a su novia.

-se ve que viajas mucho—

-sí, mi padre de vez en cuando me manda de viaje por trabajos, ya que el no puede descuidar mucho el colegio—

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pasaron algunas cuantas horas y ellos ya se encontraban pisando la tierra del bello país de Londres, estaban algo lejos de la capital pero aun así era maravilloso el lugar, lleno de negocios la gente pasaba muy abrigada, ya que hacia un poco de frio.

-no lo puedo creer que lindo es este lugar—decía sorprendida Milk, quien estaba sostenida de la manos de Goku, admirando cada lugar que sus ojos alcanzaban a ver.

Unas cuantas gotitas de agua se hicieron presente ante ellos.

-será mejor que busquemos un hotel, antes de que la lluvia nos impida hacerlo—Goku tomo las 2 únicas maleta que llevaban consigo y con la otra mano paso su mano por los hombros de Milk abrazándola.

De pronto se detuvieron enfrente de un lujoso hotel, enorme, lleno de luces, con un jardín muy verde y mucha gente muy bien vestida, era obvio que ese era un hotel para gente de alta sociedad.

-¿en este lugar nos quedaremos Goku?—

-por supuesto que sí, ¿acaso no te agrada?—

-no, no es eso, es solo que se nota que es un lugar demasiado caro, no quiero que gastes tanto en mi, bastante has hecho al traerme aquí—

-Milk te dije que te quiero complacer en todo, así que permíteme hacerlo—

Entraron, y pidieron una habitación con chimenea.

-esta habitación es enorme—decía Milk emocionada.

-si, y lo mejor de todo es que solo tiene una cama—decía Goku al momento de quitarse su abrigo y la bufanda.

Milk se puso nerviosa por lo último que dijo Goku, solo había una cama y eso solo significaba una cosa, ¡tener que dormir juntos!.

-¿que no te agrada la idea?—pregunto Goku ayudando a su novia a despojarse de su abrigo.

-s-sí, siempre he soñado con un momento así contigo, los dos en una habitación y en una sola cama—la chica se recargo en su pecho, mientras que el la rodeaba con sus fuertes brazos.

-yo también, vivir así una semana, es como si fuéramos esposos, dormir contigo, despertar en la misma cama, tomar el baño juntos, comer juntos, y tantas cosas más—decía Goku recargando su cabeza en la de ella—sabes tengo ganas de volverte hacer mía…pero no te preocupes, hoy solo dormiremos juntos, ambos estamos cansados de ese largo viaje—

-sí, la verdad es que aun no se me quita mucho el miedo de haber viajado en avión—

Destendieron la cama, Milk traía una pijama no muy sexy ni coqueta que digamos era sencilla, y Goku solo durmió con unos ligeros pantalones, la abrazo y le dio un largo beso en los labios, y se quedaron dormidos bajo la luz de la luna y esa cálida flama en la chimenea.

-hola, pequeña, ¿cómo dormiste?—pregunto Goku tallándose los ojos.

- muy bien, esta cama es muy cómoda y estos brazos muy cálidos—se acerco a su novio para acariciar sus brazos.

-abrígate bien porque vamos a ir a desayunar y a caminar un poco—

Ambos salieron muy abrazados, caminaban tomando fotos a aquellas cosas y lugares que más les llamaba su atención.

Había muchas palomas en el piso y bastante maíz para todas ellas. Algunos negocios de pan, postres, ropa, chocolates y muchas otras cosas.

-¡qué bien huele!—dijo Milk.

-sí, es el café de aquí, enseguida te traeré uno para que lo pruebes—Goku se alejo un poco de su novia, mientras que ella estaba admirando a las palomas.

Estaba tan distraída observando a esas tiernas aves, y un apuesto chico alto y bien vestido iba caminando observando unos papeles que tenía en la mano, la pelinegra y el chico iban caminando hacia el mismo rumbo y de pronto unos papeles y Milk se encontraban en el piso.

-¡lo siento mucho señorita!—se disculpo el chico.

-no, no la culpa es mía—dijo ella.

Aquel hombre apuesto tomo de la mano a Milk para ayudarla a levantarse.

-gracias—dijo ella apenada mientras le ayudaba a recoger sus papeles.

-me alegra que mi país tenga de visita a una mujer tan guapa como tu—dijo aquel elegante hombre.

-ha…gracias—

-no eres de aquí ¿verdad?—

-he no….yo solo estoy de paseo, pero estoy tan impresionada de ver todo lo lindo que tiene Londres—

El chico se acerco mas a Milk—¡que… lindos ojos tienes!—dijo el chico a solo centímetros de la pelinegra quien se puso nerviosa.

-fue un gusto conocerte ojala que tenga la suerte de volverte a ver—el hombre tomo la mano de Milk para depositar un beso en ella—no me has dicho tu nombre—dijo enseguida el hombre quien aun sostenía la mano de la pelinegra.

-me llamo Milk—contesto apenada.

-¿que más quieres saber de ella imbécil?—dijo un molesto Goku apareciendo detrás de Milk con el café en mano

-lo siento no sabía que la chica estaba acompañada—el hombre se disculpo soltó la mano de Milk con delicadez y sin más se marcho.

Goku tomo a Milk con cierta fuerza de la mano, paso aventar el café a un bote de basura que se encontraba cerca, y a paso acelerado se fueron a su hotel.

-no puedo creer que te portaras tan amable con ese tipo, le diste tu nombre y permitiste que te besara la mano, por casualidad ¿no le diste también la dirección de tu casa?—Goku estaba muy molesto.

-Goku, yo….yo tropecé con ese hombre por error eso fue todo lo que paso—la chica se disculpo.

-pues a mi pe parecía que ese ingles te agrado, dime ¿es tu tipo de hombre, tan amable y elegante?, ¿te gusto cuando te tomo la mano o cuando se acerco a ti?—Goku se veía muy enfadado que alguien más se acercara a su novia así como así era algo que no toleraba

-deja de decir tonterías Goku, solo fue un accidente y ya—Milk caminaba muy rápido siendo jalada por Goku

Enseguida llegaron al hotel exactamente estaban en la habitación aun seguían discutiendo

- te hubieras comportado como una chica decente, y ya, nada de esto habría pasado—Goku tomo a Milk con algo de brusquedad de los hombros, realmente estaba muy molesto el solo recordar como ese hombre tomaba la mano de Milk la sangre le hervía.

-¡me estas insultando!—decía Milk resistiendo las ganas de llorar.

Goku se aparto un poco de ella, tomo su abrigo y salió muy molesto de la habitación.

Milk quedo pensativa se sentó cerca de la chimenea un poco triste.

Goku después de caminar por minutos por el jardín del hotel, decidió regresar de nuevo.

Entro despacio a la habitación, observo a Milk quien se acababa de duchar, traía una toalla envuelta en su cuerpo, entro derecho ignorando por completo a su novia.

Se desvistió dejo su pecho al descubierto, quedando únicamente con su pantalón de mezclilla, encendió la chimenea y se sentó en el suelo enfrente de ella, colocando su cigarrillo en sus labios.

-pensé que ya no fumabas—dijo seria la pelinegra.

-pensaste mal—dijo molesto el chico quien al notar que Milk traía una pijama diferente a la de ayer, ahora era una mas coqueta un diminuto shorts y una delgada blusa de tirantes, ni aun así voltio a verla

La pelinegra se acerco más a su novio atreviéndose a quitarle el cigarro de sus labios.

Goku solo hizo un gesto de molestia, pero no le dijo nada, aun seguía molesto.

Milk se acerco muy despacio al cuello de Goku, lo beso tiernamente, se sentía muy atrevida, pero era lo único que podía hacer, ya que el la había estado ignorando, a pesar de permanecer ya varios minutos juntos desde que llego de haberse ido solo a caminar.

Goku no dijo nada solo se dejo llevar por los excitantes besos en su cuello, le acariciaba la espalda a su novia dándole más acceso a su cuello.

Le tomo su rostro en sus manos y la beso apasionadamente, poco a poco la fue recostando en la alfombra quedando arriba de ella, desnudándola por completo escuchando los gemidos de su novia en su oído.

-déjame enseñarte todas las maneras que existen de hacer el amor, así que por favor deja toda esa timidez a un lado, por hoy y mientras estés conmigo desnuda tu alma, solo para mí, y para nadie más, quiero ser siempre el único en tu vida—decía Goku sin dejar de besas sus labios.

Ambos desnudos en esa fría noche con movimientos de sus cuerpos excitantes, caricias llenas de experiencia y otras llenas de timidez, pero siempre entregándose por completo.

**El siguiente capítulo continúo con esta parte del lemmon !GRACIAS!**


	14. Chapter 14

Ambos desnudos en esa fría noche con movimientos de sus cuerpos excitantes, caricias llenas de experiencia y otras llenas de timidez, pero siempre entregándose por completo.

-te amo Goku, y claro que siempre seré solo tuya—decía Milk quien no paraba a las caricias ni a lo excitantes besos, el incesante fuego de la chimenea no se comparaba con el fuego que había entra ellos.

Goku seguía arriba de ella acariciando suavemente con sus labios aquellos pequeños pero jugosos pechos que ella poseía.

-nunca me había sentido tan feliz con una mujer, eres tan maravillosa Milk—decía Goku entre gemidos, con la voz entrecortada y con la respiración agitada.

Así permanecieron varios días más en ese hotel, esa cama, esa maravillosa ciudad, fueron testigos de todas las noches que se entregaban con tanta pasión, siempre cada noche era una caricia nueva, poco a poco iban adquiriendo más experiencia, eran simplemente los mejores amantes en la cama y en muchos aspectos mas, el era todo lo que ella había soñado y por supuesto, que ella lo era todo para él.

-es una lástima que tengamos que abandonar esta ciudad, lo que me alegra es que este donde este, tú estás conmigo—Goku la tomo del rostro para besarla tan dulcemente como pudo.

-sí, es una lástima…..muchas gracias….gracias por invitarme Goku—la chica le ayudo acomodarse su abrigo antes de que abandonaran la habitación y por supuesto Londres.

-creo que compraste demasiadas cosas Goku, llegamos aquí con solo 2 maletas y ahora llevamos 5—dijo señalando las maletas

-son solo recuerdos, además quiero que toda la ropa que te compre te la pongas te veras más linda de lo que ya eres—le acaricio la mejilla—además ese hermoso y diminuto vestido trasparente color rojo, solo lo usaras conmigo, solo cuando tenga ganas de hacerte mía—la guiño un ojo provocándole un sonrojo en sus mejilla de la chica.

-¡Goku! Te dije que ese vestido era algo provocativo y se me va a ver todo—decía con ambas manos en las mejillas.

-exactamente de eso se trata pequeña coqueta, de que me provoques y me vuelvas más loco de lo que ya me tienes—decía Goku quien parecía mucho disfrutar de aquel color rojo en sus mejillas de su novia, a pesar de haber hecho el amor todas las noches ella aun seguía avergonzándose como si fuera su primera vez.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En aquella lujosa mansión de la familia Son

-veo que ya llegaste hijo—dijo el señor Bardack quien vio entrara a Goku con 2 maletas sostenidas por sus manos.

-sí, papá acabo de llegar, te traje una botella de las que tanto te gustan—se adentro mas a la casa buscado aquella botella entre las dos maletas.

Una vez que la encontró se la entrego a su padre en las manos.

-¡llego en un buen momento!—Miro la botella como si la estuviera admirando—vete a descansar Goku porque necesito hablarte de lago impórtate—le ordeno en tono alegre

-dime lo de una vez papá, porque tengo planeado salir con mis amigos en un par de horas mas-dijo Goku mientras se sentaba en el sillón para empezar aquella platica que para su papá era tan importante.

-entonces te lo diré—su tono cambio a uno más serio, se preparo un whisky- ¿es verdad que llevaste a tu novia….. a esa muchachita contigo?—pregunto serio dándole un gran sorbo a su bebida, esperando respuesta.

Goku que quedo callado un largo rato hasta que decidió hablar.

-sí, si me la lleve conmigo….¿por qué?—pregunto inclinándose más en el sillón

-estas tomando muy en serio a es muchachita, pensé que solo era de tus tantas conquistas, pero como veos las cosa ella ya está por encima de ser una simple conquista—

-¿y eso que tiene papá?—el tono de su voz era serio, no le agradaba que su papá se refiriera a Milk diciéndole ¡muchachita!, como si ella fuera poca cosa.

-¿cómo que que tiene Goku?—alzo la voz, molestándose aun mas—ella no es de tu condición social sabes muy bien que mujeres como ella solo están contigo para hacerse un poco de fama, y sobre todo porque sabe que tienes dinero, contigo ella está en la gloria, tiene todo que no te das cuenta que solo te esta….

-tú eres el menos indicado para hablar de algo así— interrumpió a su padre levantándose repentinamente—esa mujer…Fanny ella si es un aprovechada, solo te está utilizando, pero eres tu el que no te quieres dar cuenta.

-¡cállate! De Fanny no hables yo sé lo que hago, el problema eres tú, te estás metiendo demasiado con esa niña, estas rodeado por chicas muy lindas y de buena posición ¿por qué tenias que fijarte en alguien como ella?—su tono cambio a uno más sereno.

-solo sé que la quiero y no pienso dejarla—su respuesta fue definitiva

-solo te advierto una cosa, si llegas a cometer una estupidez, escúchame bien Goku….te desheredo, no me importa que seas mi hijo el más chico, te dejo sin un centavo sin costosos viajes por todo el continente, sin tarjetas, sin cheques… sin nada—-

-jamás pensé que Milk te callera tan mal padre—cruzo los brazos con fuerza

-Si no fuera pobre, no habría ningún problema, pero ya te lo advertí no quiero estupideces bastante he tenido con tus malos ejemplos en el colegio, cuando te pones a fumar a beber a pelearte como loco, todo eso deja mucho que decir-

-no soy yo el que el que le ha dado mala impresión al colegio…. eres tu al, andar con esa mujer que bien podría ser como mi hermana, es de la edad de Raditz—

-no voy a permitir que metas a Fanny en este asunto, pero ya te lo dije cuida muy bien el apellido Son, si es que quieres conservar tu buena posición a la que estás muy acostumbrado—

Goku frunció el ceño, cuando su padre estaba por abandonar la sala, se regreso repentinamente hacia Goku

-por estar discutiendo casi lo olvido… la próxima semana organizare un gran evento, pienso anunciar mi compromiso con Fanny, y ponerle fecha a mi boda que será muy pronto, así que quiero verte presente y cómprate algo elegante, vendrá gente muy importante y distinguida…..ha y ven solo ¿sabes a que me refiero verdad?—su padre salió molesto, azotó la puerta y dejo solo a Goku

Goku apretó fuerte el puño de su mano estaba tan molesto, de haber sabido que todo eso le esperaba a su llegada de Londres, hubiera querido jamás regresar y quedarse con Milk, para siempre solos. Se fue a su habitación se dio un buen baño después de darse los obsequios que con cariño le había traído a Andy se salió rumbo a la casa de Yamcha donde ya había quedado de reunirse.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-que les parece ir a Monster tiene tiempo que no vamos—propuso Yamcha

-es buena idea—dijo Goku muy animado

Los cuatro chicos ya se encontraban sentados en la disco ordenando bebidas y como siempre Yamcha invitando a algunas chicas a compartir la mesa con ellos.

-y cuéntanos Goku ¿qué tal te la pasaste con Milk en Londres?—pregunto Krilin, al momento de sentarse una chica junto a el, tenía una falda muy corta una blusa de tirantes provocativa y unos labios muy sexys

-muy bien, creo que quedo encantada de conocer un lugar como ese—

Otra chica se iba a sentarse con Goku, paso por enfrente de el echándole una mirada provocadora

-estoy bien así linda mejor, ocúpate de Vegeta—Goku rechazo a una linda y sexy rubia, quien hizo un gesto de molestia

-vamos Goku, Milk no está aquí, acepta a la chica esta hermosa no me vas a decir que no, o acaso de repente se te metió el sentimiento de serle fiel a Milk?—pregunto Yamcha guiñándole un ojo al ver a la rubia.

-no…bueno si….bueno es que hoy quiero estar solo, sin la compañía de chicas—dijo Goku, quien opto únicamente por su vaso de whisky

-entonces Milk quedo maravillada de visitar Londres—volvió a retomar la platica Krilin

-no es para menos… invitar a una chica como ella aun lugar así, sabe que por sus propios medios jamás lo conseguiría—dijo Yamcha dardole un gran trago a su bebida.

-No te expreses así de ella, es una chica sensacional, y la invitare a recorrer el mundo entero, si es necesario para que conozca mejores lugares, aunque buena parte de mi herencia se me vaya en ella, eso es algo que ni me interesa—dijo molesto Goku.

-mejor dejemos de hablar de ella, porque ustedes dos siempre terminan peleando—propuso Vegeta, quien enseguida se levanto con la chica para irse a bailar un poco.

-vamos a bailar nena estas muy tensa—le dijo Vegeta a su chica, antes de entrar en una pelea con Goku.

Krilin y Goku se quedaron bebiendo y charlando un poco, disfrutando de aquel acalorado ambienté

-que lastima que ya solo nos queden unos días de vacaciones—decía Krilin quejándose.

-sí, es una lástima, pero por suerte ya solo nos falta poco más de un año para terminar nuestra carrera, y ser independientes de nuestra familia, así no tendré que rendirle cuentas a mi padre en que me gasto el dinero, últimamente quiere saber en qué o en quien gasto hasta el último peso—Goku se quejaba molesto.

-pues a mí, mi padre me va heredar buena parte de la empresa así no tendré que gastarme en buscar un empleo…..¿ y tú que harás Goku? supongo que tu padre te dará una jugosa herencia—pregunto Krilin relajándose un poco sobre su silla.

-la verdad es que aun no lo sé, pero creo que el colegio se lo heredara a Raditz, a él siempre le ha gustado llevar las riendas de ese tipo de cosas, yo tal vez tenga en mente una empresa o que se yo, aun es pronto para pensar en eso—

-ni tanto como parece, ya solo nos falta 1 año y unos cuantos meses-

-tal vez tengas razón—dijo Goku quien seguía bebiendo plácidamente, y sin medida.

Después de un rato Yamcha decidió sentarse junto con su chica, quien no dejaba de besarla con ardiente pasión, mientras que sus traviesas manos acariciaban el cuerpo de la chica.

-será mejor que nos vayamos a un lugar más intimo, preciosa—le propuso Yamcha, y la chica acepto inmediatamente.

-Yamcha no pierde el tiempo—dijo Krilin sonriendo.

-saldré a tomar un poco de aire fresco, este lugar me está asfixiando—Goku ya se encontraba algo ebrio, se veía muy sonriente y feliz

Goku iba caminando con pasos un poco torpes y recargándose en la pared, con dificultad logro introducir la llave a la puerta de su vehículo, cuando unas delicadas manos le sujetaron la mano.

-¿piensas irte si despedirte de mí, amor?—pregunto con una voz sexy aquella despampanante mujer.

-¿qué demonios quieres Bulma?—pregunto sin mucha importancia.

-estas muy tomado, ¿no crees que es arriesgado conducir en ese estado amor?—la chica se acerco a él quedando a escasos centímetros de sus labios.

-eso es algo que no te importa—Goku la miraba aturdido, intentando centrar mejor su atención en las laves de su auto

-claro que me importa, porque se trata del hombre que quiero, del que una vez me hizo tocar el cielo con las manos, del que me hacia estremecer de pasión, ¿acaso ya olvidaste todo lo que hemos pasado juntos, todas las calurosas noches que hicimos el amor como locos?—su voz sonaba sensual y tranquila, y cada vez estaba más cerca del pelinegro

Goku estaba demasiado tomado como para poder controlarse, y Bulma en pocas palabras se le estaba ofreciendo, con ese escote en el pecho y ese diminuto vestido que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación.

El chico fue uniendo sus labios con los de ella, formando un apasionado beso.

-yo se que aun me deseas tanto como yo a ti Goku—la chica le quieto su chaqueta de piel, abrió la puerta trasera del vehículo y sin dejar de besarlo lo fue metiendo en el vehículo.

Las manos de Goku no dejaban de moverse en el cuerpo de la peli azul, ella se encontraba arriba de Goku, besándolo con pasión, y fervor, deslizándose la ropa muy sexy ante los ojos de aquel desconcertado hombre.

-estoy segura que esa muerta de hambre, no te sabe estimular como solo yo suelo hacerlo amor—dijo Bulma con la respiración entrecortada mirando intensamente a Goku.

Las manos de Goku se detuvieron en el trasero de Bulma, la sentó a un lado del llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza.

-¡esto es un error Bulma!, sabes que solo ebrio puedo besarte, será mejor que te bajes del auto, me tengo que ir—Goku ni la miraba a los ojos, lo único que quería era que ella se marchara

-no seas aburrido Goku, tu quieres y yo también, terminemos lo que hace un momento los dos empezamos—decía intentando volver a besarlo, pero con cierta brusquedad Goku la tomo de las manos y la bajo del auto

-Fuiste tú la que se me vino a ofrecer, como tantas veces lo has hecho, así que será mejor que busques alguien que te quiete las ganas—Goku se subió del lado del conductor y encendió el auto alejándose de la peli azul que se quedo hechando chispas y acomodándose su desordenada ropa.

Eran cerca de las 2 de la madrugada cuando el clac son de un auto la hizo despertarse .

-hoye Alis asómate por la ventana quien es el loco que está haciendo escándalo—dijo Milk a su amiga que se encontraba muy dormida.

-¿Alis?—pregunto Milk sin moverse de la cama.

-hoye Milk asómate tu…yo tengo mucho sueño—dijo Alys furiosa con los ojos cerrados

-¿y tú crees que yo no?, pero alguien tiene que callar a ese lunático—decida, aventó las cobijas a un lado, se levanto enojada y salió al patio a ver al lunático.

Se quedo inmóvil al ver que el lunático loco era nadamas que Goku.

Camino hacia él tallándose los ojos, aun medio dormida quien la esperaba con una cálida sonrisa, al estar cerca de él, este sin previo aviso le tomo el rostro para unir sus labios con los de ella.

-¿no me digas que solo has venido a las 2 de la madrugada por un beso?—pregunto sin quietarle la vista de encima sorprendida

-bueno por eso y…por todo lo que quieras darme, en esta fría noche—le guiño un ojo seductoramente.

Las mejillas se le ruborizaron un poco, pero después se acerco a él confirmando sus sospechas.

-estas tomado Goku—la chica cruzo sus brazos enfadada, frunciendo el ceño.

-solo un poco, preciosa, Yamcha y los demás me invitaron a beber y la verdad no pude negarme, se que te dije que iba a dejar de hacerlo, pero no pude contenerme, además ya tenia varios meses sin beber, creo que unas copitas ya me las merecía—dijo el chico justificandose

-si, pero tu papa y Andy deben de estar muy preocupados por ti, además es muy peligroso que manejes así—

-me alegra que te preocupes por mí—su mirada de pronto se desvió a aquella blusa de tirantes de la chica

-pues claro que me preocupo, te amo y no quiero que nada malo te vaya a pasar, pero lo mejor será que te vayas a tu casa Goku, ya es muy noche y debes descansar—

-mejor invítame a tu cama un momento, o te invito a dar una vuelta en el coche ¿que dices?—la abrazo muy fuerte, robándole un par de besos, acariciándole la espalda con esas cálidas manos bajándole un tirante para depositar un beso en el.

-no…..detente Goku ya sé por dónde vas—dijo la chica deteniéndole sus manos antes de que bajaran a sus senos.

Goku solo sonrió, recargándola en su pecho.

-sabes que te deseo y que quiero que siempre seas solo mía…..Milk quiero hacerte el amor nuevamente, como todos estos días que estuvimos en Londres, o como lo hemos hecho en mi cama, en tu cama, te amo—dijo susurrándole al oído.

-ya tendremos tiempo suficiente para eso, ahora por favor ve a tu casa, y conduce despacio, hazlo por mí—la chica le suplicaba con una tierna mirada

-está bien preciosa, pero dame un beso de despedida—el pelinegro se acerco a ella atrayéndola de la cintura, pegándola a su torneado cuerpo, acariciándole los labios con la lengua, elevando la intensidad de aquel beso, el chico volvió a deslizar una de sus traviesas manos por uno de sus pechos, provocando unos gemidos placenteros.

-¡Goku!—Su voz sonó entrecortada—ya detente, tienes que marcharte, te prometo que pensare en que día puedo irme aquedar a tu casa y hay haremos muchas travesuritas—recupero un poco el aliento, obligándolo a subir inmediatamente al auto.

-te amo, mañana paso por ti, para ir a cenar algo delicioso—el chico se fue y Milk volvió a meterse en la cama.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Por suerte ni el señor Bardack ni Andy se dieron cuenta de la hora en la que había llegado Goku, pesadamente se dejo caer sobre la cama aun se sentía mareado.

_Como fui tan imbécil por poco y me acuesto con Bulma, tendré que contárselo a Milk antes de que Bulma se lo vaya a decir, no sé ni cómo vaya a reaccionar_—pensaba Goku frustrado.

Al día siguiente Milk se encontraban cenando en un lujoso y romántico restaurante. Goku se encontraba un poco pensativo, comía despacio mirando a su novia con dulzura.

-le cena estuvo deliciosa—dijo Milk retirando su plato a un lado, tomándole a su vaso de limonada.

-si—contesto serio.

-¿sucede algo Goku?—pregunto preocupada—casi no has hablado mucho, te noto como si estuvieras ausente—

-he….no…no pasa nada—respiro profundo e hizo a un lado la botella de vino que se encontraba enfrente del.

-definitivamente ya no pienso volver a beber ni una gota de licor—el pelinegro coloco sus manos encimas de las su novia que se encontraban sobre la mesa—esta vez sí es una promesa, lo hare por ti Milk, solo por ti—dijo al momento de acariciarle la mejilla.

-bueno tampoco tienes que sacrificarte tanto, si tienes ganas de beber solo hazlo con mucha moderación yo creo que con una o dos copas todo está bien—

-ese es el problema no se a veces como controlarme….ayer—se puso muy nervioso no sabía qué era lo que iba a pasar después de ese momento.

-¿ayer que?—pregunto curiosa.

-ayer estuve a punto de…de acostarme con Bulma—su mirada penetro la de su novia esperando ansioso su reacción o el que iba a decirle

Milk quedo impresionada, ¿_con Bulma, porque con ella_?—pensaba furiosa

-pero Goku…..¿por qué lo hiciste?—su voz sonó temblorosa.

-ayer fui a la disco con Yamcha, Krilin y con los demás la verdad se me pasaron las copas, tenía muchas ganas de verte, de estar contigo, tal vez estaba un poco melancólico por que no estabas a mi lado, y cuando decidí salir de ese lugar e ir a tu casa, me encontré con Bulma en el estacionamiento, se acerco a mí, me beso y…y bueno estuve a punto de tener sexo con ella—miraba a Milk como temiendo que le estrellara la botella de vino en la cabeza, aunque hubiera sido lo menos que se merecía—tu sabes lo ofrecida que es Bulma pero te juro que la rechace pequeña.

-veo que no has cambiando nada, sigues siendo muy débil con las mujeres, apenas vez unas piernas y enseguida quieres estar encima de ellas—Milk se veía molesta desvió su mirada y quito las manos de las de Goku.

-Milk perdóname esa no fue mi intención, de verdad nada me costo alejarme de Bulma, ella ya no significa nada para mi, por favor preciosa te ruego que me perdones, por eso estoy más que decidido a dejar de beber…. es una promesa—Goku ya estaba casi a punto de incarse, su rostro reflejaba miedo a ser dejado por aquella pelinegra, por aquella chica a la que tanto quería.

Milk solo lo observaba, y en momento cambiaba su mirada hacia otro lado donde el rostro de Goku no se interpusiera, el silencio era muy incomodo, y no podía evitar sentir muchos celos por esa bruja de Bulma.

-solo olvidémonos de todo esto, y hagamos que nunca paso nada—lo miro a los ojos aun un poco enfadada, solo de pensar en Bulma en la mujer que le ha hecho la vida imposible a Milk se le revolvía el estomago.

-gracias Milk, muchas gracias preciosa—le beso las manos con mucha alegría—de verdad que no volverá a pasar algo así no se qué haría sin tu me dejaras, y menos amándote como te amo.

Ya iban rumbo a casa de Milk era una noche muy preciosa, el cielo estaba adornado por incontables estrellas y una luna muy brillosa que se reflejaba en los ojos del pelinegro, detuvo el auto antes de llegar a la casa de Milk.

-¿por qué te detienes Goku?—pregunto Milk mirando a Goku.

-solo por esto—el chico se inclino hacia su novia para robarle un enorme beso, le acaricio sus finos y delgados labios con su exquisita lengua.

-si que estás loco Goku—Milk se sonrojo.

-creo que no te he platicado que mi padre—respiro hondo—va anunciar su compromiso con esa mujer—en su rostro se reflejaba el rechazó hacia esa mujer.

-no sé qué decirte, solo espero que tu padre sea feliz con ella—

-la verdad no creo que lo sea nunca, ella es una interesada, solo está con el por su dinero, porque con mi padre tiene todo y su carrera de modelo va a crecer más eso es lo único que quiere esa despreciable francesa—volvió su mirada a su novia para cambiar la expresión de su rostro aun tierno.

-supongo que estarás presente para cuando se anuncie su compromiso—dijo Milk tomándole las manos entre las suyas

-por supuesto que no…bueno solo si tú estás conmigo, quiero que vengas que estés junto a mí, no sé si pueda soportar escuchar la fecha de esa desdichada boda, cuando mi padre se case con ella ni siquiera estaré presente en su boda-

-pero Goku, no creo que sea buena idea que yo esté presente, supongo que será una fiesta lujosa, habrá mucha gente importante y distinguida, y tu sabes muy bien que yo no…..

-Milk, por favor quiero que estés conmigo, a mi no me importa lo que diga la gente, solo quiero estar contigo, necesito de ti al menos tu serás lo único que me motive para estar ahí—el pelinegro le suplico a su novia robándole cientos de besos a la vez.

-está bien, te acompañare, pero con la condición que uses un traje con camisa y corbata, creo que siempre me he preguntado cómo te veras vestido de esa manera—la chica le sonrió y le acaricio el rostro—debes de verte muy apuesto—le dijo.

-me pondré lo que tú quieras y no solo eso, también si quieres puedes irme a vestir, y después de que haya terminado la fiesta, que te parece si también me quietas la ropa, sobre todo este incomodo bóxer que me estorba siempre que estoy contigo—se acerco a su cuello para besarlo, y pasarle delicadamente la lengua.

-eres un traviesito Son Goku—la chica lo abrazo, Goku encendió el auto rumbo a casa de su novia, antes de que ese inocente beso se convirtiera en una verdadera chimenea.

**Esperen el capitulo 15, ****GRACIAS A TODOS.**


End file.
